EROTIC NIGHTMARE
by BXHunHan
Summary: Malam itu Luhan menerima taruhan untuk menggoda lelaki bertunangan yang juga Stright, ia pikir malam dimana ia mempermalukan Oh Sehun si pria bertunangan itu berakhir hari itu juga. Tapi besoknya lelaki itu malah menemuinya karena kecanduan oleh ciumannya! HELL! LUHAN ITU PRIA NORMAL!HUNHAN/YAOI/EXO
1. That Man

EROTIC NIGHTMARE

...

WRITE BY BeibiEXOl

PLAGIAT?! GO TO THE HELL!

.

.

.

Luhan : 23 Tahun

Sehun : 32

...

Luhan adalah pemuda berbakat yang terkenal dengan keahlian memasaknya, ia juga dikenal sebagai seorang supernova dibeberapa majalah. Sejauh ini orientasinya adalah lurus, sebelum ia bertemu pemuda menyebalkan yang bernama Oh Sehun.

Dan malam ini Luhan bertemu kembali dengan sosok dingin Oh Sehun di restoran ia bekerja. Lelaki yang duduk angkuh sambil menatapnya datar.

"Ini adalah Tortellini terlezat yang pernah aku makan selama tinggal sembilah tahun di Korea, anda sangat berbakat Luhan-ssi" Seorang wanita muda tersenyum sambil menatapnya kagum.

"Terima kasih atas pujian anda, nona" Luhan tersenyum maskulin bangga akan pujian yang diiberikan wanita pelanggannya itu sejenak melupakan kalau wanita itu bersama Oh Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, lain kali kita makan di sini lagi ne" Wanita itu menatap Sehun berbinar.

"Terserah" Jawab lelaki yang dipanggil Sehun.

Luhan mendengus akan respon Sehun sebelum pamit kembali kedapur dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sekitar jam 11 malam ia sudah bersiap untuk pulang dan berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir sambil menyalakan rokok.

"Ehm"

Pemuda mungil itu menatap kaget lelaki yang berdiri di sebelah mobilnya. Ya, dia adalah Oh Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tidak mengantar pulang wanita cantik itu huh?" Ujarnya malas lalu menghisap roroknya santai.

"Tidak, aku ingin bertemu dengan mu"

"Ayolah, jangan bercanda! Aku bukan gay dan malam itu hanya kesalahan" Luhan menyeringai malah mendekati Oh Sehun sambil menghembuskan asap roroknya didepan wajah lelaki itu, membuat Sehun mau tidak mau terbatuk kecil.

"Sejauh ini juga ku pikir kau lelaki yang sehat alias lurus" Luhan masih dalam posisi menghimpit Sehun sambil memandang wajah lelaki didepannya intents.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, ia merebut rokok yang ada disela jari Luhan dan membuangnya ke lantai basement lalu menginjaknya malas. Dengan tubuhnya yang lebih besar ia dengan mudah membalikan posisi mereka dan membuat Luhan terpojokkan.

"Ku rasa aku menyukai mu, anak nakal" Ujarnya.

"Menjauh dari ku dan aku tidak menyukai mu. Ahjussi" Luhan menatap Sehun tanpa peduli aura dominant pada diri lawannya itu.

"Aku serius. terakhir kali saat kau mencumbu ku malam itu, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Aku selalu mencari-cari hal yang menyangkut tentang diri mu. Kau Xi Luhan " Bisik Sehun di akhir.

Luhan mendengus "Lalu kalau kau tau tentang ku kenapa? dan wow! Kau bertingkah seperti orang mesum!" Luhan menatap Sehun jijik, ayolah? Ia mengingat setiap cumbuan mereka malam itu dan tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Apa tidak terdengar seperti orang sakit?

"Jadilah milik ku"

"Cih! Lalu mau kau apakan wanita tadi? Bukan kah dia tunangan mu"

"Aku baru saja membuangnya" Sehun mengendikan bahu tanpa rasa bersalah membuat Luhan ternganga akan sifat pemuda didepannya ini.

"Aku juga sudah bicara dengan ayah angkat mu"

What! Lelaki sialan ini sudah bicara dengan ayah? Dan kini Luhan yakin kalau Oh Sehun benar-benar sakit jiwa!

"Jangan bercanda" Luhan tau dan sepenuhnya tau kalau lelaki ini sangat Serius. Dia adalah Oh Sehun, terlahir dari keluarga bangsawan, pewaris Daehan grup dan direktur perusahaan OSH. Lelaki 31 tahun yang digilai oleh banyak wanita dan hampir mendekati sempurna.

"Sudah lah, ini sudah malam aku harus pulang" Luhan mencoba mendorong Sehun.

"Jangan berbohong, aku tau setiap kau membawa mobil itu berarti kau akan ke club malam. Rumah mu bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki dalam beberapa menit" Sehun menatapnya datar.

Dari mana si sialan ini tau kebiasaan ku! Dia benar-benar sudah gila!

"Huh, aku memang mau ke club! Jadi lepaskan aku!"

Dan ajaib Sehun melepaskan Luhan namun tentu saja tidak hanya itu, Sehun malah kembali mendorong Luhan di kap mobil dan mencium bibir pemuda itu ganas.

"Hmpp! Yack! Kau sudah gila-hmp! Lepas brengsek!"

Sehun masih menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Luhan bergantian, tangannya berada dikedua sisi tubuh pemuda yang lebih mungil itu mengunci pergerakan agar tidak kabur.

Chup!

Sehun melepaskan pautan bibirnya dan menatap wajah Luhan yang memerah marah belum sempat Luhan protes Sehun mengangkat tubuh pemuda itu menduduki kap mobil dan mengikis jarak diantara mereka lagi, terus mencium bibir Luhan dengan penuh nafsu, tangannya ikut membelai wajah baby face pemuda itu.

Luhan awalnya ingin berontak tapi, hanya karena sapuan nafas berat Sehun diwajahnya kakinya mendadak lemas, tubuhnya bahkan sejak kapan sudah terjatuh di atas mobilnya sendiri dengan Sehun yang menindihnya. Tangan Sehun yang membelai pipinya dan bibir dingin yang terasa manis bersentuhan dengan bibirnya, lalu lidah liar Sehun yang terus-terusan menggesek rongga mulutnya. Benar-benar membuatnya lemah.

"Hahh ... hahh .." Luhan menatap Sehun yang masih berjarak sangat dengat dengan wajahnya. Ia juga baru sadar kalau kepalanya merebahi lengan kekar Sehun, melindungi kepalanya dari kerasnya kap mobil. Dan Luhan juga baru sadar kalau pemuda didepannya ini sangat Seksi! Dengan kemeja putih yang kancing atasnya terbuka- what! Tangannya entah sejak kapan mencengkram kemeja lelaki itu! oh tuhan! Ini godaan! Godaan!

"U-uuh .. hhh" Luhan masih bernafas dan ia merutuki suara nafasnya yang terdengar seperti desahan.

Dan Fuck! Holy fuck!

Sehun tersenyum! TERSENYUM MENGEJEK!

Ia siap mendorong Sehun "EUMPH!"

Namun lelaki tidak tau diri itu kembali menciuminya. Dan entah kali ini lebih lembut, uuh setan dari mana yang merasukinya? Karena saat ini Luhan membalas ciuman gila itu, dan ikut memainkan lidahnya meng-eksplor mulut seorang Oh Sehun. Tentu saja sebelum cahaya menyilaukan menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Luhan mendadak kaget dan mendorong Sehun, kali ini ia berhasil mendorong pemuda itu namun saat kakinya menginjak lantai, lututnya tidak kuasa menahan tubuhnya dan ia jatuh duduk dilantai berdebu itu.

Beberapa detik ia melihat tangan besar didepannya menawarkan bantuan "Ti-dak perlu" Ujarnya bertumpu pada lutut dan perlahan mencoba berdiri. Ia menatap Sehun garang "Gila!" Umpat Luhan kesal sambil menghapus sisa air liur yang entah milik siapa dibibirnya. Sedang kan Sehun menjilat bibirnya tertarik "Ciuman yang luar biasa"

Luhan terperangah, kenapa lelaki itu harus mengomentari ciuman mereka? Tidak kan terdengar memalukan dan sedikit murahan?

Luhan sudah mengumpulkan tenaganya dan berjalan melalui Sehun lalu memasuki mobilnya yang baru saja menjadi saksi bisu atas kejadian memalukan tadi.

"Tidak buruk, dibanding ciuman batu malam itu" gumamnya membuat Sehun sedikit kesal.

...

Sedikit flashback, malam itu Luhan pergi ke club bersama teman-temannya. Mereka bersenang-senang layaknya anak muda yang hobi bermain-main dengan segala hal. Dan saat itu disana terdapat pula tiga orang lelaki berpakaian mencolok dalam artian seperti pangeran zaman modern yang memakai pakaian serba mahal dengan gaya yang sangat classy ditambah ketiganya sangat tampan dan berwajah aristokrat apalagi dilayani seperti raja di club tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan? Tiga orang disana adalah Kris Wu, Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun"

"Tiga lelaki yang sempurna"

"Kudengar Kris dan Chanyeol itu gay. Dan Sehun itu straight"

"Lalu apa yang ingin di pertaruhkan?" Luhan tertarik menatap temannya 'Kim Jongin'

"Mudah saja! GODA! Goda Oh Sehun"

"Siapa? Krystal yang menggoda?"

"Bodoh! Dia pacarku! Tentu saja kau Luhan" Jongin menjitak sayang temannya.

"Hey, aku juga straigt kalau kau ingin tau!" Protes sang rusa.

"Ya, aku sangat tau! Kau pernah menolak berhubungan dengan ku 2 kali kalau kau lupa. Kita hanya bermain-main, ingat?"

"Benar! Mari kita lihat apakah Luhan si penakluk wanita mampu membuat seorang Oh Sehun menjadi gay!" Zitao tersenyum lebar "Atau kau tidak berani? Karena dia Oh Sehun?"

"Ayolah, aku Luhan dan tidak ada yang tidak bisa ku taklukan"

"Seohyun nuuna pernah menolakmu karena wajahmu terlalu cantik untuk ukuran lelaki jika kau lupa, tuan Lu" Jongin menaik turunkan alisnya menyebalkan dan hanya mendapat pukulan di kepala oleh Luhan.

Luhan memperhatikan Sehun yang asik minum tanpa memperhatikan kedua temannya yang sudah menghilang dilantai dansa atau temannya yang satu lagi hilang menggandeng lelaki manis mungkin kekamar atau entah kemana.

Luhan menghampiri Sehun, membuat pemuda itu mendongak menatapnya yang berdiri didepannya.

Sehun tidak peduli kembali meminum birnya nikmat, Luhan merenyit melihat itu sudah botol keberapa yang diminum lelaki itu. 'Semakin mabuk, semakin mudah'

Dan dengan percaya diri Luhan duduk kepangkuan Sehun membuat pemuda itu menatapnya bingung. Sebelum Sehun sempat berbicara Luhan sudah melumat bibir lelaki itu pelan-pelan menyesap bibir tipis lelaki berkulit pucat itu.

Di sisi lain, Sehun awalnya bingung, namun ia menikmati lumatan yang diberikan orang asing ini. Ia sebenarnya tidak mabuk karena ia adalah lelaki yang dihidupnya selalu ditemani oleh bermacam-macam minuman keras, ia seratus persen yakin minuman yang baru beberapa botol ia minum ini tidak membuatnya mabuk tapi entah kenapa ia merasa melayang dan bahagia dan ... ia merasa melupakan apapun yang ada didalam pikirannya. Tapi tidak dengan orang asing yang tengah menciumnya ini. Ia melingkarkan tangannya memeluk tubuh mungil orang asing itu dan mengelusnya, ia tidak lagi sadar kalau tubuhnya sudah tertidur disofa dan ditindih oleh orang asing itu.

Lututnya mendadak lemas tanpa bisa ia mengerti

Pikirannya menjadi kosong dan hanya diisi oleh sensasi rasa dari orang asing itu tanpa bisa ia kontrol.

Semuanya adalah hal baru bagi seorang Oh Sehun yang sudah hidup 32 tahun dengan merasakan kerasnya dunia, indahnya dunia, ia bukan lelaki polos. Ia bisa se-sukses ini bukan karena orang lain tapi karena dirinya bisa, dialah Oh Sehun.

Tidak pernah ia merasa sepasrah ini diperlakukan oleh seseorang apalagi oleh orang asing!

Ia membuka matanya ditengah kesadarannya yang hampir hilang, menatap wajah manis orang asing itu. Mata yang sangat indah.

"Uh-" Sehun hampir mendesah saat orang asing itu menghentikan ciumannya. He's want more!

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya menatap lelaki yang ternyata sangat diluar dugaan, ia menyeringai. Mengulurkan tangannya meminta.

Lelaki dibawahnya mengerjap bingung menggenggam tangan Luhan dan mencium tangannya.

Membuat Luhan merinding sekaligus ingin tertawa.

"Aku minta bayaran, ini tidak gratis" Ujarnya malas menggesek jempol dan telunjuknya menandakan ia ingin uang.

Sehun kembali mengerjap seperti orang linglung mengambil dompetnya di saku celana dan memberikannya pada Luhan.

Luhan tertawa kecil mengambil uang serta cek bernilai jutaan di dompet Sehun "Ku dengar kau sangat kaya, apa ku ambil segini tidak apa-apa?" Luhan menatapnya polos dan Sehun mengangguk masih memuja wajah Luhan.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih" Luhan beranjak dari tubuh Sehun dan sofa, ia menatap Sehun sejenak yang nampak seperti orang bodoh. Sebenarnya ia mengambil semua uang cash yang ada didalam dompet Sehun, ia bahkan tidak menyangka lelaki seperti dia menyimpan banyak uang cash. Dan dengan niat jahil ia menatap Sehun kembali "Terlalu mudah. Ini ku kembalikan" Ujarnya meletakan semua uang yang ia ambil keatas tubuh Sehun. "Ah, aku hanya minta selembar untuk bukti oke?" Ujarnya entah kenapa terasa menghina dan akhirnya benar-benar beranjak meninggalkan Sehun.

Begitulah sebagian flashback pertemua pertama mereka yang singkat.

Cukup memalukan untuk seorang Oh Sehun memang.

...

Kembali ke masa saat ini Luhan menatap kesal Sehun yang ikut masuk kedalam mobilnya "Yack! Siapa yang menyuruhmu ikut masuk hah!"

"Aku perlu tumpangan" Ujar Sehun entah kenapa kembali terasa dingin. Dan hal itu menambah ke-maskulin-an lelaki itu.

"Kau kan orang kaya dan pasti punya banyak mobil. Tapi, bukankah seharusnya kau kesini mengendarai mobil mu?!"

"Sudah kuberikan pada wanita itu"

"HEOL!" Luhan mendengus, ia menghela nafas kembali menatap Sehun serius "Pergilah, keluar dari mobil ku" Ujarnya datar.

Sehun mengabaikannya malah bersender santai di kursi penumpang sambil menatap Luhan.

"Kau bisa naik taksi tuan Oh. Aaaah! Apa jangan-jangan semua uang atau dompetmu juga kau berikan pada wanita itu" Luhan menatapnya mengejek.

"Kalau ku bayar, apa kau mau membawaku ikut bersamamu?"

"Apa maksudnya pula? Dan, aku tidak perlu uang mu!"

Sehun mengendikan bahu, lalu malah mencium bibir Luhan kilat.

Luhan menatapnya tidak percaya! Ia tidak mimpi kan?! Kenapa ada orang seaneh Oh Sehun?! Tidak kah lelaki ini bisa membaca situasi yang terjadi? Apakah pantas saat orang marah dan ingin mengusirmu kau malah menciumnya?!

Luhan tiba-tiba ingin mencekek lelaki yang lebih tua 8 tahun darinya itu.

"Memangnya kau mau aku antar kemana huh?"

"Kemanapun kau pergi-"

"JANGAN BERCANDAA! Cepat katakan atau kau kupaksa turun dari sini!"

"Aku serius, bolehkah aku terus bersama mu?"

"Tidak" Jawab Luhan cepat dan datar enggan menatap Sehun karena muak, lalu menyulut api pada rokoknya.

"Hey, asal kau tau aku bukan orang yang sabar. Aku menolak mu, bisakah kau pergi dari mobil ku?" Ujarnya setelah menghisap rokok lalu membuangnya perlahan. Sehun menatap Luhan setenang air "Dan perlu kau tau juga, kalau aku orang yang keras kepala"

Luhan tidak tau harus bagaimana menghadapi Oh Sehun, lelaki ini membuatnya benar-benar frustasi. Ia menyesal telah menggoda manusia aneh seperti Sehun.

"Terserahlah" Jawabnya final melajukan mobilnya keluar basement yang entah kenapa mulai terasa pengap. Sedang kan Sehun hanya diam dan terus memperhatikan dirinya, dan hal itu tentu membuatnya salah tingkah. Luhan mendengus kesal kembali menghisap rokoknya mengabaikan lelaki aneh disampingnya.

"Apa kau selalu merokok?"

"Ya"

"Hm, kau kecanduan merokok?"

Luhan mendesis sebal, baru kali ini ada orang lain selain ayahnya yang berkomentar gamblang tentang kebiasaan merokoknya. Bahkan pacar-pacar wanita atau teman-temannya tidak pernah menyebutnya pecandu? Ayolah, semua orang merokok saat ini, dan saat kau memiliki kebiasaan merokok bukan berarti pecandu, kenapa tidak dikatakan penggemar atau apalah yang lebih enak didengar. Fakta tentang Oh Sehun, dia benar-benar kolot!

"Ya" Terserah lelaki itu saja lah.

Sedangkan Sehun masih setenang biasanya, ia memang mengagumi cara Luhan merokok. Bagaimana bibir mungilnya menghisap batang rokok itu, bagaimana kalau bibir itu juga menghisap penisnya? Pasti akan terlihat lebih seksi. Dan Sehun juga kagum melihat asap yang keluar dari bibir Luhan, saat bibirnya terbuka kecil sambil mengeluarkan asap. Hal itu benar-benar seksi. Tapi- TAPI! Sehun tidak ingin Luhan suatu hari nanti divonis kanker paru-paru karena kebiasaan merokok pemuda itu! Kesehatan Luhan lebih penting daripada imajinasi liar Sehun saat memandang Luhan merokok. Lagi pula Sehun tidak menyukai asap rokok. Walaupun saat berciuman bibir Luhan terasa seperti tembakau manis dan menthol, tapi pasti akan terasa lebih manis tanpa rasa tembakau, bukan?

"Luhan, ku rasa kau harus menghentikan kebiasaan merokokmu itu. Kau bisa menghisap penis ku sebagai gantinya, atau apapun yang ada ditubuhku kalau kau mau" Sehun tersenyum lembut entah kenapa terasa menjijikan dimata Luhan.

"Menjijikan. Aku masih normal untuk tidak menghisap penis mu bodoh"

"Tidak terlalu normal untuk tegang saat berciuman dengan ku, hmm?"

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

"Terserah" Jawab Luhan kalem, namun entah kenapa umpatan dihatinya terlalu nyaring sampai terdengar ke-neraka.

"Yang pasti, tidak ada yang bisa melarangku merokok" Tambahnya sambil menghembuskan asap rorok kewajah Sehun.

"Bagaimana dengan ini"

Awalnya Luhan bingung namun sedetik kemudian ia tidak tau lagi harus berkomentar apa saat Sehun merebut rokoknya lalu secepat kilat mencium bibirnya lalu melumatnya!

Mereka dijalan dan Luhan sedang mengemudi!

Namun saat ini yang dapat ia lihat adalah hidung Sehun!

BRAAK! TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Fuck Oh Sehun!

Sampai mereka menabrak sesuatu pun lelaki itu masih tidak melepaskan bibirnya!

Luhan mengumpat dalam hati lalu menggigit bibir Sehun. Membuat lelaki gila itu kaget dan menjauh dari sisinya. Dan kesempatan emas itu langsung ia pakai untuk kabur, cepat-cepat Luhan keluar dari mobil melihat keadaan object yang ia tabrak.

Ternyata mobilnya menabrak truk makanan yang terparkir dipinggir jalan, dan ada banyak orang yang menonton insiden buatannya ini. Luhan merutuki nasib sialnya, ia meminta maaf pada paman-paman paruh baya yang lari tergopoh yang ternyata adalah supir bayaran untuk mengantar makanan itu.

Paman tersebut sibuk menangisi kardus makanan instan yang harus ia kirim kesupermarket-supermarket malam ini, baru saja ia mengantar satu kardus saat kembali mengambil kardus lain malah dihadiahi belakang truknya yang memang terbuka penyok dan kardus makanan yang berjatuhan.

"Aigooo! Kenapa kau tidak hati-hati anak muda! Kau tau betapa pentingnya ini untuk seorang kurir seperti ku eoh! Uhuhuuu! Bagaimana ini! Bos pasti marah besar padaku! Bagaimana caramu mempertanggung jawabkan semua ini eoh! Makanya! Anak SMA itu tidak boleh mengendarai mobil! Apa kau mabuk eoh! Maafkan aku! Tapi aku harus menelpon polisi! Dan menuntun pertanggung jawaban mu!"

Luhan bingung mau menjawab dari mana "I-itu! Ahjussi, bisa anda tenang dulu! Saya akan tanggung jawab atas semuanya" Bujuk Luhan mencoba tenang. Walaupun ia cemat setengah mati.

"BAGAIMANA BISA TENANG! UHUHUUU!"

"A-Ahjussiii ... jangan menangis. Cup cup"

"KAU PIKIR AKU BAYI! AKU TIDAK MENANGIS! KAU LIHAT SENDIRI TIDAK ADA AIR MATA!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa dari tadi uhuhu segala! Ku kira kan Ahjussi menangis!"

"Loh! Kok kau yang malah marah padaku! Disini aku yang jadi korban loh!"

"Ah iya! Aku lupa! Maafkan aku Ahjussi, ku mohon tenangkan pikiran anda. Aku berjanji akan tanggung jawab atas semua ini!"

"UHUHU! BAGAIMANA CARAMU BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ANAK MUDA! BAGAIMANA INI!"

Luhan menghela nafas kasar, ia menatap orang-orang yang terus memanndangnnya kesal "Apa yang kalian tonton! Ini bukan syuting dorama! Pergi sana!"

"Hey! Hey! Jangan pergi, tolong rekam saat anak ini membentak ku lagi ya!"

"Ahjussi!" Luhan mendadak benar-benar kesal dan bingung. Ia tidak pernah mengalami kecelakaan sejauh ini, jadi ia tidak tau bagaimana cara bertanggung jawab.

"Aku akan memberi mu uang untuk ganti rugi!"

"Benar-benar anak yang tidak sopan! Kau pikir dengan uang semua beres! Lalu bagaimana aku menjelaskan semua ini pada bos!"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang baru saja keluar mobil ia masih dia saat Sehun mulai berbicara pada Paman itu dan beberapa menit sebelum ia sempat mencerna pembicaraan mereka, si Paman cerewet itu tersenyum menggaruk kepalanya dan berterima kasih.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya membalas tatapan bingung Luhan "Sudah beres sayang, ayo kita lanjutkan kegiatan kita yang sempat tertunda" Ajaknya dengan ekspresi menyebalkan.

"A-apa?"

Dan tanpa bicara apapun lagi Sehun menggandeng tangannya, membawanya berjalan mengikuti arus pejalan kaki dan mulai menyebrangi jalan. Seakan lupa kalau mobil kesayangannya masih tak berdaya ditempat tadi.

"Yack! Oh Sehun!"

"Aku suka saat kau menyebut nama ku"

"Yack! Masalahku belum beres, mobil ku bagaimana?!"

"Sudah beres, dan besok pagi saat kau bangun mobil mu itu sudah kembali seperti baru dan terparkir rapi di basement apartement mu"

"O-oh ... begitukah ..." Luhan terdiam sejenak menatap Sehun yang tersenyum kecil padanya, apa pula yang dipikirkan lelaki itu "Hey! Kau bisa berbuat seperti ini tapi jangan seenaknya padaku! " Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun. Ia mendengus melihat gedung apartement-nya sudah didepan mata.

"Yang kau lakukan dimobil tadi! Aku tidak akan memaafkannya!" Ujar Luhan menatap Sehun sengit.

Dan kenapa Sehun masih mengikutinya?!

"Dan berhenti mengikuti ku!"

"Sudah ku putuskan kalau malam ini aku aku akan terus bersama mu, ingat aku orang yang sangat keras kepala" Sahut Sehun dengan wajah datar malah menggandeng Luhan memasuki lift.

"KAU!" Luhan menunjuk wajah Sehun garang "Berhenti mengikuti ku atau aku akan melaporkan mu kepolisi!" Ia mengangkat ponsel dihadapan Sehun. Sehun tertawa, memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang terlihat lucu dimata Luhan. "Ayolah, aku bukanlah level mereka" Ujarnya menatap Luhan lucu.

Apa yang salah?

Memangnya sehebat apa seorang Oh Sehun?

"Kemarilah" Sehun menyuruh Luhan mendekatinya dan tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh empunya.

"Jangan membuat ku tertawa" Sinis Luhan.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan menghampiri mu" Sehun mendekati Luhan, memojokan 'lagi' tubuh mungil pemuda itu di dinding lift dan berbisik "Yang ini dari tadi sangat menggoda" Ujarnya meremas bokong Luhan sambil menatap tajam mata pemuda itu. Luhan menganga syok dan tidak terima. Awalnya ia heran saat Sehun dijalan tadi tidak menempel disampingnya dan ternyata lelaki mesum itu sibuk memperhatikan bagian belakangnya! Fuck Oh Sehun!

"Kurang ajar! Berhenti menyentuh tubuh ku brengsek!" Ujarnya kesal mencengkram lengan Sehun yang masih menempel dibokongnya.

Luhan menatap Sehun dingin "Kalau boleh jujur, tuan Oh kau terlalu tua untuk ku. Dan kalaupun aku gay, aku lebih tertarik pada aktor Lee Min Ho" Luhan menyeringai.

Sehun merenyit "Hey, aku tidak setua itu untuk kau sebut tua"

"Kau memang sudah tua! Kau pedophile!"

"A-APA?" Sehun terdiam saat Luhan meneriakinya pedofil dan berlari keluar lift. Ia mendegus lalu tertawa kecil mengikuti langkah si mungil di lorong lift.

Tinggal tiga langkah Luhan merasa berhasil kabur dari Sehun dan berniat memasuki rumahnya, tubuhnya sudah melayang ke udara dan berakhir digendong Sehun ala karung beras. Luhan menjerit tidak terima. Dan Sehun dengan tidak tau diri menekan password rumah Luhan dengan lihai dan memasukinya tanpa permisi.

"YACK! KAU GILA! PSIKOPAT! TURUNKAN AKU! BAJINGAN! AHJUSSI PEDOFIL!" Luhan memukul punggung Sehun sekuat tenaga dan menggigit pundak lelaki itu. Namun Sehun tidak bergeming malah memasuki kamarnya dan melemparnya seperti jalang.

Sebelum ia sempat kabur lelaki itu malah menindihnya dengan tidak tau diri.

"Apa mau mu? Jika kau berbuat macam-macam aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan mu" Luhan menatap nyalang Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum kecil mencium kening Luhan "Tidak perlu setakut itu, anak kecil. Sudah ku bilang aku hanya ingin bersama mu malam ini, bukan berarti aku akan memperkosa mu"

"B-brengsek!"

Cup

"Brengsek masihlah nama tengah ku" Sehun melepaskan kunciannya pada Luhan setelah mengecup singkat bibir pemuda itu. Ia mengamati kamar yang bernuansa mancester united dan macam-macam pernak-pernik bola.

"Selera yang kekanakan" Komentarnya.

Sedangkan Luhan duduk ditempat tidur menenangkan jantungnya yang masih deg-degan. Ia benar-benar takut jika saja Sehun berniat memperkosanya, ia seratus persen bukan gay dan lubangnya masih rapat. Ia menghela nafas lalu menatap Sehun kesal "Aku tidak butuh komentar mu! Dan aku tidak percaya kata-kata mu! Kau terlihat seperti kakek-kakek mesum! Aku tidak bisa menjamin keperawananku kalau kau ada dirumah ku! Cepat pergi dari sini!"

Sehun yang tadi sibuk melihat pemandangan kamar pemuda yang disukainya berbalik menatap Luhan. ia bingung kenapa pemuda ini selalu menganggapnya pedofil mesum?

Huh ... kau tidak sadar kalau kau memang mesum Oh Sehun ..

"Aku berjanji, lagi pula aku tidak ingin kau membenciku"

"Hey! Aku sudah membenci mu kalau kau ingin tau!"

Sehun tersenyum tipis memandang Luhan "Tempat tidurmu cukup besar, mungkin aku akan betah tinggal disini"

"Hey!" Luhan ingin protes.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menunggu kapan pun kau siap. Tapi satu hal, biarkan aku disini malam ini. Ini sudah sebulan kita tidak bertemu. Dan kalau kau lupa malam ini adalah pertemuan ke tiga kita"

Luhan ingat, setelah malam ia mencium Sehun di club keesokan harinya lelaki itu menghampirinya dan langsung menyatakan kalau lelaki itu menyukainya. Namun tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah, dan setelah hari itu Sehun tidak ada kabar lagi selama sebulan dan tiba-tiba saja malam ini ia datang dan menciumnya lalu membuatnya lemas!

"Aku tidak peduli" Luhan mendengus keluar kamar dan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil air dingin.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau menyukai ku Lu"

Luhan menatap Sehun yang berdiri dibelakangnya, ia meletakan gelas kemeja dapur lalu menatap Sehun menyeringai "Bagaimana kalau kau menyerahkan seluruh harta mu pada ku?"

Luhan tau yang ia katakan benar-benar licik, tapi siapa peduli. Ia membenci lelaki mesum itu!

Sehun tersenyum "Aku tidak memberikan apapun tanpa timbal balik. Tapi kalau kau mau, kau juga harus memberiku sesuatu. Aku pengusaha, aku tidak memberikan sesuatu jika itu tidak menguntungkan ku"

Luhan mendengus "Kalau begitu aku tidak mau menyu-hmpp jang-hmpp-an lagipmm" Luhan kembali mengumpat saat bajingan Oh Sehun menciumnya lagi dan lagi. Melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya seperti bibirnya adalah lolipop dan menghisap bibirnya sampai terasa berdenyut "hmpp- brengsek!"

"Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium mu" Sehun mengusap bibirnya dengan jari dan menatapnya frustasi.

"Kau lelaki jalang!" Umpat Luhan marah dan berakhir menonjok wajah Sehun.

Sehun hanya diam dan beberapa saat terdengar bantingan pintu kamar mandi. Sehun menghela nafas, mengambil kaleng bir didalam kulkas dan meminumnya.

 _Chat room Kris, Chanyeol, Sehun_

 _Chanyeol : "Aku tidak lagi terkejut kau membatalkan pertunangan mu dengan Victoria. Apa karena jalang yang memperkosamu di club itu? ahaha"_

 _Kris : "Kau benar-benar menyedihkan kawan"_

 _Chanyeol : "Aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa melihat foto mu yang seperti pelacur dengan uang ditubuh mu. Seharusnya anak remaja itu menelanjangi mu saja malam itu"_

 _Sehun : "Aku bergabung di grup itu tidak untuk mendengar ejekan kalian. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ia meminta semua harta ku?"_

 _Kris : "Dan kau harus memberikannya bro. Haha"_

 _Chanyeol : "Benar! Lalu aku akan menguras harta mu yang ada pada bocah dibawah umur itu"_

 _Sehun : " Sial, dia 23 tahun. Itu umur normal dari pada harus mengencani anak sma berumur 17 tahun. Haha"_

 _Chanyeol : "Fuck! Baekhyun itu walaupun 17 tahun ia bisa menjadi dewasa kalau diranjang"_

 _Kris : "Pedo"_

 _Sehun : "Pedo"_

 _Chanyeol : "Yang penting kami saling mencintai! Kalian akan mendapatkan undangan pernikahan kami beberapa bulan lagi setelah ia lulus. Dan Baekhyun sudah 18 tahun!"_

 _Chanyeol : "Sebentar lagi ia 19 tahun"_

 _Sehun : " Tidak peduli! Bagaimana caranya agar Luhan tertarik pada ku?"_

 _Kris : "Menari telanjang"_

 _Chanyeol : "Kau tinggal tunjukan padanya bagaimana rasa nikmat bercinta anal. Aku yakin ia ketagihan"_

 _Sehun : "_ _ㅗ"_

 _(_ _ㅗ_ _: artinya emoticon jari tengah)_

 _Sehun leave this grup_

Sehun mendengus, tidak ada satupun temannya yang memberi nasehat wajar. Ia menatap Luhan yang baru saja keluar kamar mandi yang ada diujung lorong ruangan diantara kamar luhan dan kamar pakaian. Luhan memasuki kamarnya tanpa menatap Sehun yang duduk di counter mini bar didapur Luhan.

Mereka tidak melakukan apapun malam itu, Sehun pun hanya bisa pasrah tidur di sofa ruang tamu dan bersyukur di ruang tamu memiliki penghangat. Ke-esokan paginya Luhan bangun keluar kamar dengan Sehun yang sudah berpakaian rapi ala kantoran khas eksekutif muda sedang duduk di counternya sibuk dengan laptop. Dan entah kenapa dengan kemeja hitam dan celana hitam Sehun menjadi lebih misterius dan seksi. Padahal hanya dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam tadi malam saja sudah mumbuatnya hampir hilang akal. Ah! Kapan juga ia mengambil pakaian baru dan barang-barangnya itu?

"Kau belum pulang juga?" Luhan menatapnya sinis, sedangkan Sehun melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 8 pagi "Apa memang kebiasaan mu bangun jam segini?"

"Hm. Ada masalah" Balas Luhan sarkastik.

"Tidak" Sehun tersenyum kecil menghampiri Luhan, mengulurkan tangannya. Namun, pemuda mungil itu buru-buru mundur satu langkah. Tidak ingin kejadian tidak mengenakan terulang kembali.

"Rambut mu berantakan" Ujarnya dengan aura penguasa yang membuat Luhan terdiam kaku membiarkan Sehun menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari runcing pemuda itu "Good morning, my love" Ujarnya dengan suara baritone yang terdengar seksi ditelinga Luhan lalu mengecup kening Luhan membuat si empu-nya berdesir hebat.

"L-lepas" Luhan mencengkram lengan Sehun yang ada diatas kepalanya, mencegah jemari itu mengelus rambutnya lebih lama dan mungkin membuat darahnya kembali berdesir hebat dan membuatnya memerah.

Luhan mendengus kesal, ia menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya. Entah kenapa setiap menatap iris hitam itu terasa begitu mengintimidasi, Sehun itu seperti monster yang menakutkan bagi Luhan. ia seperti iblis tampan yang terus menggodanya, Sehun terasa begitu tinggi dan saat lelaki itu berpaling rasanya ia tidak bisa dijangkau namun saat lelaki itu menatapnya ... Luhan terjerat! Dan tidak bisa lepas..

"Kau menakutkan" Gumam Luhan tanpa sadar mundur. Sehun menatapnya kaget namun kembali tenang "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Luhan tersadar atas apa yang ia ucapkan, ia diam bingung. Dan ketakutan saat Sehun menatapnya tajam, lagi-lagi ia tidak berani bergerak. Sehun kembali menghimpit tubuhnya.

Wajah mereka semakit dekat lalu Sehun memiringkan wajahnya, berbisik "Padahal aku tidak menggigit" Ujarnya mengecup daun telingan Luhan dan menjilatnya basah.

Luhan merinding saat merasakan basah air liur Sehun dan lidah Sehun yang menjilat daun telinganya. Luhan mendorong Sehun namun pemuda itu tidak bergerak mundur se-inchi pun malah semakin merapat ketubuhnya.

"Aroma mu sangat fantastis Luhan" Ujarnya menghirup dalam-dalam leher Luhan dan terus mengecup kecil kulit lehernya, membuat Luhan kembali tergoda dan melayang.

"Aku ingin merasakan setiap inchi tubuh mu. Mencium, menjilat, menghisap kulit lembut mu" Ujarnya di sela menciumi dada Luhan. ah! Sejak kapan kacing piyama-nya terlepas semua?!

Dengan kurang ajar tangan lelaki itu malah memasuki celananya dan meremas-remas bokongnya membuat lututnya lemas.

"Kau sangat manis dan menggoda" Desis Sehun mengangkat Luhan ke-meja keramik dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya sampai Luhan dapat merasakan kalau kakinya bersetuhan oleh benda keras dibalik celana Oh Sehun.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan saat putingnya di hisap keras oleh si lelaki brengsek Oh Sehun. Sehun membuka paha Luhan lebar-lebar menatap gundukan mungil yang tegang dan basah bersembunyi dibalik celana rusa yang menggemaskan.

Luhan seperti mabuk! Ia tidak tahan dan ia yakin penisnya sudah menegang dari tadi saat Sehun pertama kali mencumbu lehernya.

Sehun berada diantara paha Luhan, ia merapatkan tubuh mereka memeluk Luhan dan mencium bibir pemuda itu lagi. Menghisap dalam-dalam bibir bawahnya lalu bibir atasnya bergantian, lalu menghisap lidahnya dan menuai protes dari Luhan yang berbunyi desahan. Lidah Sehun meengobrak abrik mulut pemuda yang lebih kecil itu, mengabsen satu per satu gigi putih bersih Luhan lalu menghisap pipi pemuda itu sampai pipi Sehun mengembis dan menjilat pipi Luhan layaknya anak kecil menjilati Lolipop ukuran besar.

PLOP

Saat Sehun melepas cipokannya pada pipi Luhan. Sedangkan tubuh Luhan mulai melengkung menikmati saat penisnya bergesekan dengan perut sixpack Sehun. Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan lagi lalu menciumi dagu pemuda itu dan terus turun ke leher dan kembali keputing susu kemerah mudaan milik Luhan yang juga mengeras.

"Kau sangat indah" Desis Sehun selagi menjilati perut Luhan "Manis ..." Ujarnya lagi.

"Eungh .. Sssh..Oh Sehhhun brengh sek"

Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengar suara Luhan yang terdengar seksi mendesah. Ia mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan menggendongnya seperti Koala, lalu memajukan tubuhnya melesak penis Luhan pada perutnya membuat si empunya meleguh nikmat dan mendesah.

Luhan memenjam kan matanya, menatap langit-langit yang terasa berputar. Tangannya melingkar dileher Sehun dan kakinya bergantung di pinggang Sehun. Dengan sangat erat, ku ulangi dengan sangat erat! Pinggang Luhan bahkan ikut menubrukan penisnya pada perut Sehun yang terasa sangat kokoh.

Tangan Sehun yang berada dipunggung Luhan, satunya mulai meremas-remas bokong Luhan. Sehun melangkah perlahan menuju kamar.

"Eunghhg" Kali ini bukan desahan Luhan, melainkan Sehun saat Luhan menggigit dadanya yang masih berlapis kemeja hitam.

Sehun tersenyum kecil saat si anak nakalnya mulai menggigiti antara dada dan lehernya yang tidak tertutup kain. Dikala Luhan mencium-menghisap-menggigit kulit dadanya Sehun menciumi pundak pemuda itu.

BRUK!

Luhan terhempas keranjang, ia menatap Sehun marah dan lapar. Sedangkan Sehun melepas ikat pinggangnya dan melepas tiga kacing atas kemejanya yang sudah basah karena air liur Luhan. Lalu menerjang Luhan dan menindih pemuda itu menciumi lehernya.

"A-aku tidak akan memaafkan mu bajingannnhhhh aaaahhh!" Luhan memekik saat Sehun kembali menghisap putingnya.

Lalu kembali mengangkat tubuhnya dan menarik celananya beserta boxernya lalu melempar asal kelantai. "I-ini gila! Hentikan!" Pekik Luhan menatap Sehun nyalang yang tengah menjilati pusarnya.

Sehun membalasnya dengan menyeringai malah menurunkan lidahnya dipermukaan kulit Luhan sampai keujung penis pemuda itu.

"Kau yakin ingin berhenti disini sayang?"

"Hhuuhuu uh ... euunggh ... b-rengsek"

Sehun menatap wajah Luhan, air mata membasahi pipi pemuda itu dan bibirnya kaku karena marah.

Sehun tersenyum lembut mengecup bibir Luhan dan menatapnya lembut "Katakan Lu, Katakan kau ingin sentuhan ku" Ujarnya dengan suara berat menggoda. Luhan memejamkan mata menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun tersenyum mengerti, ia mengecup kening Luhan lalu tubuhnya mundur dan mulutnya menganga melahap sepenuhnya penis mungil pemuda bermata indah itu.

Luhan membuka matanya kaget dan memekik. Ia mendesah saat penisnya berada digoa hangat dan sempit lalu ujung penisnya digesek oleh lidah dan testisnya dijilati oleh Oh Sehun! Oh Sehun! Telah memasukan penisnya kedalam mulut lelaki itu!

Sehun menjilati penis Luhan yang sudah basah oleh cairan pre-cum, lalu memasukan bola kembar mungil Luhan kedalam mulutnya, memainkan bola testis itu dengan lidahnya membuat pemuda sudah hampir telanjang dibawahnya ini menggelinjang dan mendesah nikmat. Sehun kembali memasukan batang penis Luhan kedalam mulutnya dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Menghisap kuat-kuat batangan itu lalu kembali memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan lihai.

Luhan bahkan sudah tidak sadar mendesah nyaring. Air liurnya menetes kebantal tanpa ia sadari karena kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh lelaki brengsek yang secara tidak tau malu memasuki rumahnya dan membuatnya mendesah-desah seperti perempuan.

Luhan bahkan tidak peduli kalau ia dengan kurang ajar menjambak rambut Sehun dan memaju mundurkan kepala lelaki itu. ia bahkan hampir membuat lelaki itu tersedak karena dorongan tangan nakalnya.

Sehun merenyit karena ia benar-benar tersedak kali ini, Luhan benar-benar lose control dan entah kenapa tidak terasa menyebalkan baginya.

Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan agar tidak terus-terusan menjambaknya "Kau tidak perlu membantuku sayang" Ujarnya lembut sambil menjilati penis Luhan dan hanya dijawab desahan dan desahan pemuda itu.

"Aaaahhhh uuuh .. eungghhh ... uuuuhhh hhhhhss sshhhhaah ..."

Sehun mempercepat hisapannya, ia merasa penis Luhan yang mulai membesar menandakan pemuda itu sebentar lagi akan sampai.

"Aaah-ak-akhuuu! Akan keluaar aaaaahhhhh!"

Sehun menguatkan hisapannya dan memercepat gerakannya.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Dan Luhan mengeluarkan cairan spermanya didalam mulut Sehun, lelaki itu melahap habis cairan keputihan itu bahkan meleleh sampai keluar mulutnya namun ia kembali menjilatinya sampai habis. Ia menjilati cairan sperma Luhan yang memeleh sampai ke anus berkerut pemuda itu membuat tubuh Luhan menegang. Namun dengan cepat Sehun menyudahi dan mencium lembut bibir Luhan.

"A-asin"

"Ah, maaf. Ku kira rasa dirimu sudah habis didalam mulut ku" Sehun tersenyum menyenangkan, namun Luhan mendadak pucat dan menatap Sehun garang "APA! AKU MENCICIPI CAIRAN KU SENDIRI!"

Dan Sehun tertawa- sumpah tawa ini benar-benar tulus dan sekali lagi menyenangkan! Bukan menyebalkan!

"Rasa mu nikmat sayang" Ujar Sehun kembali mengecup Luhan dan mengelus kening berkeringat pemuda itu.

Dan semua perlakuan Sehun itu benar-benar manis! Bahkan Luhan si keras kepala pun dapat merasakannya! Ia bahkan ikut tersenyum! Tersenyum menatap wajah Sehun! Ini adalah pertama kali!

Sehun selesai mengelus surai Luhan dan kembali mencium bibir pemuda itu dengan lumatan membuat pemuda itu kembali meleguh.

"Ku rasa cukup untuk pagi ini tampan" Ujar Sehun membuat Luhan cemberut dan memerah layaknya tomat. Ia mendadak kesal karena tidak terima dengan tanggapan Sehun.

Sehun beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menutupi tubuh polos Luhan dengan selimut.

Ia tengang!

Tapi ia berjanji tidak akan menyentuh Luhan karena ia tidak ingin pemuda yang ia cintai kesakitan.

Luhan menatap Sehun bingung.

Sedangkan Sehun mengambil ponselnya yang baru saja Luhan sadari bergetar sejak tadi dimeja nakas.

Sehun terlibat pembicaraan yang menurut Luhan serius dilihat dari raut wajah pemuda itu lalu beberapa saat Sehun memasukan ponselnya kedalam kantong cela- WHAT! Lihatlah celananya yang membuat Luhan sesak itu!

Luhan kembali merasa khawatir dan takut membayangkan bagaimana besarnya benda dibalik celana itu nantinya jika memasuki lubang anusnya. FUCK! Apa yang kau pikirkan Luhan bodooooh!

Dan Luhan semakin merinding ketakutan saat Sehun berjalan mendekatinya dengan seringai aneh! Luhan mengeratkan cengkramannya pada selimut. Nyalinya menciut begitu pula penisnya.

"Hmpp ... Kau benar-benar menggemaskan. Jangan berekspresi seperti itu kalau tidak mau aku menyerangmu habis-habisan sekarang juga" Sehun tertawa menyebalkan. Kali ini menyebalkan! Dan sangat-sangat menyebalkan bagi Luhan.

"Pe-pergi sana dan urus penis mu diluar!" Luhan tetap meringkuk entah kenapa.

Sehun menaikan rambutnya santai berdiri tegap disebelah Luhan yang telanjang dibalik selimut.

"Bagaimana kalau aku beronani disini?" Ujarnya dengan wajah stoic.

Luhan menatap horror "PERGI DARI KAMAR KU! NIGHTMARE!" Teriaknya hampir terdengar seperti pekikan perempuan sambil bersiap melempar jam weker kearah Sehun. Membuat lelaki yang diteriaki itu tertawa lepas dan berjalan santai keluar kamar.

"Ngomong-ngomong jam weker yang lucu" Ujarnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari kamar.

Luhan menatap horror jam weeker hellokitty yang diberikan Jongin pada ulang tahunnya yang ke 21. SIALAAAAAAAAAN!

...

TBC


	2. Nightmare

" _Bagaimana kalau aku beronani disini?" Ujarnya dengan wajah stoic._

 _Luhan menatap horror "PERGI DARI KAMAR KU! NIGHTMARE!" Teriaknya hampir terdengar seperti pekikan perempuan sambil bersiap melempar jam weker kearah Sehun. Membuat lelaki yang diteriaki itu tertawa lepas dan berjalan santai keluar kamar._

" _Ngomong-ngomong jam weker yang lucu" Ujarnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari kamar._

 _Luhan menatap horror jam weeker hellokitty yang diberikan Jongin pada ulang tahunnya yang ke 21. SIALAAAAAAAAAN!_

 **EROTIC NIGHTMARE**

 **CHAPTER 2**

...

Sehun merasa kembali seperti remaja labil, ia beronani di kamar mandi sambil mengkhayalkan tubuh telanjang Luhan. Benar-benar memalukan pikirnya, ia harus mandi dua kali pagi ini. Padahal membuat Luhan lemas tidak ada ada dalam rencananya, tapi saat melihat wajah bangun tidur pemuda itu ... yup! He's lose control! Dan nasib baik Sehun tidak memperkosa rusa mungilnya itu.

Sehun memasang bathrobe sambil terkekeh geli membayangkan betapa imutnya Luhan tadi saat begitu ketakutan karena dirinya. Benar-benar manis seperti bayi pinguin, Ah! Pasti nanti kalau ia berhasil memasukinya, Sehun akan mendapat pemandangan bayi pinguin termanis dan terimut. Sehun tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sampai didepan pintu apartemen dan saat ia tersadar Seulgi, sekertarisnya menatap dirinya dengan wajah aneh.

"Ini pakaian baru anda 'lagi' tuan"

Sehun tidak menganggapi kekesalan sekertaris setianya itu dan mengambil paper-bag itu santai.

"Waktu sebelum rapat adalah 16 menit lagi tuan" Ujar Seulgi yang entah kenapa berbicara dengan nada tertekan.

"Hm" Jawab Sehun santai tanpa memperdulikan sekertarisnya yang begitu tertekan karena hampir terlambat rapat atau ...

"Ngomong-ngomong bathrobe yang unik Tuan" Seulgi kembali buka mulut saat Sehun hampir menutup pintu.

HOLY SHIT!

"Ya, terimakasih" Ucap Sehun tertekan. Dan langsung cepat-cepat kekamar mandi untuk mengganti baju.

Disisi lain, masih diluar tepatnya didepan pintu apartement Luhan. Seulgi memegang pipinya yang memerah "Aaaah, Imutnya tuan presdir dengan bathrobe Hellokitty"

"Ah ngomong-ngomong, baru kali ini aku melihat tuan Oh dalam keadaan habis bercinta. Ihihi, dadanya penuh bercak merah. Pasti wanita itu ganas diranjang dan juga kekanakan. Tuan Oh sampai tidak sadar memakai bathrobe hellokitty, tidak sabar ingin melihat wanita yang membuat Tuan Oh memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Nona Victoria" Monolog Seulgi sendirian.

Ayolah Seulgi, siap-siap terkena serangan jantung saat melihat siapa gandengan bos mu yang 'ganas' dan 'pencinta hellokittty' itu ... aahaha...

...

Sehun kembali dengan pakaian yang masih tetap menawan, ia memasuki kamar Luhan dan menatap pemuda yang tengah tertidur nyenyak. Ia mengecup bibir dan kening Luhan sekilas "Aku pergi dulu, my deer" Ujarnya meninggalkan Luhan yang sudah bermimpi indah.

Sehun bersama Seulgi dan supir melaju kencang membelah jalanan Seoul yang padat menuju perusahaan.

Sehun melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 10.01 pagi.

"Kita sudah terlambat tuan"

"Ya, terima kasih sudah mengatakan hal yang nyata-nyata sudah jelas" Ujar Sehun malas. Membuat nyali Seulgi kembali ciut. Tuannya yang dingin dan pemarah telah kembali.

"Apa mau tua bangka itu, ikut rapat di perusahaan ku" Ujar Sehun kesal sambil membaca materi rapat yang akan ia hadiri.

"Sepertinya ayah anda khawatir atas penarikan saham yang dilakukan Victory Company, tuan"

"Cih, masalah kecil seperti itu dibesar-besar kan"

"Hal itu karena Daehan grup yang paling dirugikan jika saham itu dicabut, ada beberapa pabrik yang harus berhenti memproduksi karena Victory Company mengambil hal milik dari mesin premier itu. dan hal itu sangat merugikan perusahaan"

"Hm, terimakasih sekali lagi sudah melaporkan hal yang jelas sudah ku ketahui"

"Se-sama-sama tuan" Seulgi menunduk merutuki nasib malangnya.

Sesampai diperusahaan pusat Daehan Grup Sehun disambut beberapa bawahan pentingnya, mereka mengiringi langkah Sehun menuju lift VIP "Kumpulkan pemegang saham terbesar di Victory Company" Ujarnya menatap Jason "Dan kau, buat identitas palsu dan beli saham yang tersisa diperusahaan itu" "Kalau kau, cari pergerakan gelap yang dilakukan mereka. Ah, aku yakin mereka ikut dalam kasus kebobolan database negara" Sehun merapikan jas-nya menatap satu-satu bawahan kepercayaannya dengan aura kepemimpinan yang sangat kental.

"SIAP TUAN! KAMI AKAN MELAKUKAN YANG TERBAIK!" Jawab mereka serempak mengundang senyum puas Sehun. Empat orang bawahan setianya yang bekerja di OSH Company adalah Seulgi, Jason, Mark dan Seungho. Empat orang terpercaya yang tidak akan pernah mengkhianatinya.

Rapat berjalan lancar namun terasa panas karena perdebatan ayah dan anak. Tentu saja pemicu utamanya adalah pembatalan pertunangan antara Oh Sehun si ahli waris Daehan Grup dengan Victoria Huang anak dari presdir Victory Company.

Rapat telah berakhir, dan disinilah Sehun. Berada di ruangan kerja mewah milik Presdir dari perusahaan ke-tiga terbesar di korea selatan yang sudah merajai seluruh asia bahkan produk utama mereka sudah menguasai pasar amerika dan fantastisnya sampai kebenua eropa yang kata pengusaha asia nyaris mustahil tapi mereka bisa berkat kegigihan Sehun dan juga saat ini mereka terkenal sukses di pasar timur tengah. Sungguh kalian tidak akan bisa membayangkan kekayaan keluarga ini, karena pada dasarnya mereka adalah keluarga besar keturunan bangsawan.

Tapi, saat ini yang jadi masalah bukan kekayaan keluarga mereka. Namun anak sulung laki-laki mereka yang selalu tenang mulai membuat ulah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan Sehun, apakah ayah salah menaruh harapan terlalu besar padamu?"

Cih, terlalu berlebihan, pikir Sehun.

"Yang menyimpulkan itu salah bukan aku, ayah. Tapi ayahlah yang menyimpulkan. Apakah salah atau benar saat ayah menaruh harapan yang begitu besar padaku" Sehun mencoba bersikap sopan.

"Baiklah, ayah masih tetap mempercayakan semua ini pada mu. Ayah bangga kau mengurus Daehan dengan sangat baik disamping kau memiliki perusahaan yang tidak kalah besar dari ini. Ayah senang kau mulai menaruh perhatian mu pada perusahaan keluarga kita dibanding perusahaan OSH yang kau dirikan dari nol" Oh Kyuhyun, ayahnya mulai berceramah menurut Sehun "Ayah menjodohkan mu agar kau lebih pantas nanti saat dilantik menjadi pengganti ayah, Sehun-ah. Tapi ... saat penganggatan mu tinggal menunggu beberapa bulan lagi, kenapa kau malah berulah?"

Sehun diam, menunggu ayahnya yang nampak ingin membuka mulut lagi.

"Apakah ada masalah dengan Victoria? Ku rasa dia wanita yang baik? Ayah sampai mendengar rumor aneh, kau tau?"

Sehun masih diam, ayahnya benar-benar berbicara seperti ia telah menghancurkan satu perusahaan saja.

"Katakan kalau apa yang ku dengar itu tidak benar Sehun" Suara ayahnya penuh penekanan.

"Kalau yang kau dengan aku sudah memiliki pacar, itu bohong" Ujar Sehun santai. Ayahnya tersenyum lega "Karena ia masih belum menerima cinta ku" Ujarnya, membuat kepala Ayahnya mendadak berdenyut.

"Siapa, dia yang kau maksud Sehun?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti"

"Dia yang kau maksud ... tidak mungkin .."

"Ya. Dia lelaki, Ayah. Sama seperti ku" Sehun tersenyum miring menatap ayahnya yang sudah merah karena marah. Belum sempat sang ayah protes, Sehun sudah berdiri dari sofa "Ku rasa aku harus rapat lagi ayah, sebentar lagi kau akan mendapat kabar baik tentang perusahaan. Dan kalau mau membahas tentang calon kekasih ku itu, kita bisa bicara dirumah karena aku tidak suka menceritakan hal berulang-ulang" Ujar Sehun datar membungkuk hormat pada ayahnya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan mewah itu.

Oh Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya, ia menghela nafas dan meminum tehnya dengan ketenangan. Khas keluarga Oh.

Disisi lain Sehun kembali melakukan rapat di perusahaan lain dan kembali keperusahaannya untuk kembali mengadakan meeting membahas masalah Victory Grup. Dan hal itu akan memakan waktu yang lama.

Dan malamnya mungkin ia akan bertemu dengan dua teman gilanya.

...

Di tempat lain, kini Luhan sudah berada di restoran yang masih belum buka. Ia menyiapkan bahan bersama beberapa koki lain yang bertugas hari ini

DUAAK!

"WAAACK!" Xiumin meloncat kaget saat kepala salmon tiba-tiba jatuh kedalam panci yang ia cuci. Ia menatap Luhan yang tengan memegang pisau daging besar sambil mencincang daging layaknya psikopat.

PLAK!

"APPOO!" Pekik Luhan saat dirasakan pukulan sayang dari sang ayah dikepalanya "Wae! Apa salah ku!" Protesnya kesal.

"Kau dari tadi menakuti pekerja yang lain" Ujar pria paruh baya yang kerap dipanggil Sooman itu kesal.

Luhan melihat beberapa pekerja yang menatapnya was-was dan takut, ia meringis melihat Xiumin yang memegang kepala salmon yang tadi dipotongnya secara sadis "Maafkan aku ..." Ucapnya entah kenapa terlihat menggemaskan dimata mereka semua.

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa Lu?" Xiumin tersenyum lembut memberikan kepala salmon pada Luhan.

"Jangan bawa masalah diluar kedapur, kalau kau tidak profesional seperti ini aku akan meliburkan mu. Ingat!" Ancam Sooman sebelum keluar dapur membiarkan anak kesayangannya itu curhat pada teman sebaya seperti Xiumin.

Selepas kepergian Boss besar, Xiumin kembali mendekati Luhan "Kalau ada masalah kau bisa menceritakannya pada ku, siapa tau aku bisa membantu Lu"

Luhan menatap Xiumin frustasi. Ia memikirkan Sehun, ia selalu kepikiran bajingan Oh Sehun itu! aaagh! Luhan benar-benar ingin berteriak karena dalam benaknya adalah Sehun, Sehun dan Sehun yang menciumnya, mencumbunya, menghisap penisnya, mengatakan hal romantis yang menjijikan namun terus-terusan berhasil membuat wajahnya memerah dan mebuat kakinya gatal untuk tidak menendang sesuatu.

"Ja-jadi ..." Luhan terdiam dan menghela nafas.

"Jadi?" Tanya Xiumin bingun.

"Ja-jadi ..." Luhan kembali dia dan menghela nafas berat.

"Ya? Jadi?" Xiumin bertanya penasaran.

"Ya, Ja-jadi ..." Luhan diam dan menghela nafas berat.

"Ya, terus ... Jadi?" Xiumin kembali bertanya.

Dan begitu terus berulang sampai Sooman kembali dari membeli sayur dann memukul kepala dua anak muda itu dengan panci.

"Cukup satu orang stress di dapur ku, kau jangan ikut-ikutan bocah bakpau" Ucap Sooman yang ternyata dari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan dua anak muda itu dan ikut-ikutan kesal.

"Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan ajakan jalan lelaki pucat itu ... aduuh siapa namanya .. Sehan? Luhun? Daehun? Daehan? Mingguk? Manse?"

"SEHUN ABOJIII!" Seru Luhan kesal karena ayahnya yang selalu menyebalkan.

"Ya, kenapa dengan si Sehan itu"

"Sehun boss" Interupsi Xiumin yang ikutan kesal.

"Ya, si Luhun"

"SEHAAAN! EH! MAKSUD AKU SEHUN AYAAAH!"

"Iya, dia bilang menyukai mu. Ya .. ku pukul saja kepalanya dengan panci malam itu. Dia benar-benar menyukai mu eoh?"

"Aah ... iya " Ujar Luhan lesu.

Xiumin dan Sooman mengangguk paham.

"Ku kira ada yang salah dengan otaknya. Walaupun dia menyukai sesama pria kenapa bisa jatuh cinta dengan pria menyedihkan seperti mu" Ujar Sooman menggeleng prihatin dan Xiumin menggeleng akan respon Bos Sooman.

Luhan melotot protes "Aku tidak menyedihkan!" Ujarnya kesal "Malah dia yang tidak pantas untuk ku. Selain dia adalah sesama pria dia itu sudah tua!" Luhan mendengus kesal.

"Hey! Dia kelihatan masih muda" Protes Xiumin diberi anggukan Sooman dan pegawai yang ternyata ikut mengumpul disana.

"Iya! Oke dia masih muda. Tapi aku ini NORMAL! Aku masih suka wanita seksi ber payudara besar!"

Sooman dan Xiumin mengangguk paham beserta pegawai lainnya.

"Ah, Maksud mu Hokage wanita di komik yang selalu kau baca itu? siapa Susubude?"

"Tsunade Bos" Interupsi Minhyuk, salah satu koki didapur.

"Ya, benar. Jadi kau suka seperti Tsunade? Atau Hyori sistar atau maria ozawa? Ah! Atau DJ cantik berdada besar asal thailand yang diduga adalah pria kalau tidak salah namanya Dj Butterfly itu? bukan kah kau ke club malam saat diare demi melihat dj itu?" Sooman entah kenapa hari ini menyebalkan. Dan karyawan lain itu menertawakannya.

"Uhuhu! Aku masih suka Dj Butterfly dan Hyolyn Sistar kok! Kalau Tsunade tidak, aku lebih menyukai Hinata! AH! KENAPA MEMBAHAS INI! POKOKNYA AKU BENCI OH SEHUN! AKU TIDAK MENYUKAINYA!" Luhan merengek kesal.

Sooman mengangguk paham namun hanya mengangguk tanpa berbicara apapun.

"Memangnya dia salah apa sampai kau begitu membencinya?" Xiumin bertanya.

Luhan diam memikirkan kenapa ia membenci Sehun. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau Sehun terus-terusan melakukan pelecehan seksual kepadanya karena seluruh pegawai restaurant gila ini mungkin akan menyerbu lelaki stoic itu, ia juga tidak mungkin mengatakan ia membenci Oh Sehun karena lelaki itu terus mengganggu pikirannya. Luhan hanya diam dan bingung.

"Lalu apa alasannya?" Xiumin kembali bertanya.

"Jangan terlalu membencinya karena benci bisa jadi cin-"

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" Luhan memotong ucapan Ayahnya kesal "Jangan lanjutkan! Seolah-olah kau tengah mengutuk ku!" Ucapnya "Sudah lah! Lebih baik kita kembali bekerja. 30 menit lagi jam Istirahat dan kita harus sudah siap dengan menu spesial!" Luhan mendadak semangat bekerja demi mengenyahkan Sehun dalam kepalanya dan menghindari pertanyaan lainnya.

"Mungkin aku harus bertanya dengan Kyungsoo besok. Kenapa ia harus libur hari ini... huh" gumamnya sambil membersihkan tiram.

Luhan bekerja dengan baik hari ini, ia juga sempat menggoda beberapa pelanggan wanita yang cantik. Ya, ia masih normal. Ia mandi dilantai atas, tempat tinggalnya dan Ayahnya dulu sebelum ia menyewa apartement sendiri. Ia memakai kaos bermotif lautan dan celana dark blue selutut yang diujungnya robek-robek, ia juga memakai anting tindik berwarna hitam. Jangan lupakan sneakers jordan limited edition merah kesayangannya. Ia mengambil snapback-nya yang sengaja ia tinggal di rumah ini jika ia ingin langsung jalan-jalan.

"Wow! Handsome Lu" Xiumin yang style-nya kurang lebih sepertinya tersenyum kagum melihat penampilan temannya yang begitu menawan.

Mereka saling merangkul ala brothership dan berjalan bersama ke basement lantai dua gedung restaurant.

"Apa perasaan ku atau mobilmu terlihat sangat baru Lu?" Xiumin memperhatikan mobil Luhan kagum. Luhan mengendikan bahu acuh "Entah lah, LEGGO!"

Sesampai di Club mewah gangnam mereka langsung bergabung di sofa yang sudah dibooking oleh Jongin, disana juga ada Kyungsoo dan teman-teman yang lain.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Protes Jongin pertama kali.

"Sahabatmu itu berdandan hampir lima jam" Sahut Xiumin berlebihan.

"Ouuuh, apa kau akan menggoda The greats Oh Sehun lagi?" Tanya Jongin santai sambil meminum Champagne. Karena hari ini mereka tengah merayakan putusnya seorang Kim Playboy In dengan Krystal Jung.

Luhan mendadak tersedak asap rokoknya sendiri, ia melotot memberi deathglares tidak berarti pada sahabat hitamnya yang menyebalkan itu. Ia kembali merinding mengawasi sekeliling kalau saja ada Oh Sehun. Dan yang ia temukan di tempat VIP hanya Kris dan Chanyeol dan seorang wanita seksi yang ia lupa siapa namun terasa familiar. ia menghela nafas bersyukur karena Nightmare Oh Sehun tidak ada disini. Mungkin ia sibuk, tadi pagi wajahnya serius sekali saat menerima telepon dan-

PLAK!

Luhan menampar dirinya sendiri membuat beberapa temannya kaget.

Yup! Ia harus mengenyahkan lelaki itu dari benaknya dan langsung meminum birnya kesal.

Sudah satu jam lebih Luhan di club dan sudah gelas keberapa pula dan puntung keberapa yang berakhir di asbak rokok karenanya.

"AAAAGH!" Teriaknya frustasi namun tidak lagi terdengar karena nyaringnya suara musik disco.

"Hey, bukankah itu Sera? Ulzzang yang terkenal imut itu?" Xiumin menunjuk gadis imut yang tengah berjoget ria layaknya mainan barbie.

Luhan mengikuti jari telunjuk Xiumin"Tceh! Hanya plastik yang bertebaran digangnam saja" Ujarnya malas.

"Kau juga operasi rahang mu di gangnam kalau kau lupa?" Jongin mencibir dan berlari kecil menghindari amukan Luhan. "Yack! Kau yang suntik pemutih gagal beberapa kali dan hidung! Rahang! Bahkan lipitan mata! Jangan lari! Brengsek! Sini kau!" Dan Luhan mengikuti Jongin bergabung dilantai dansa dalam keadaan mabuk. Ya, Pemuda ini sudah mabuk.

...

Di tempat lain, diperusahaan Sehun sudah sangat lelah karena bekerja memeras otak seharian. Ia berencana untuk pulang kerumah dan tidur. Atau ia akan menginap dihotel karena ia yakin keluarganya masih ribut dirumah membahas pertunangan yang baru saja ia batalkan kemari sore. Sehun jadi merindukan Luhan, apa ia tidur diapartement pemuda itu lagi saja.

Ia sedang sibuk memikirkan Luhan, ponselnya terus berdering. Siapa lagi kalau buka duo iblis yang sialnya adalah sahabatnya sendiri "Kenapa mereka terus memaksa" Gumamnya sambil berjalan diloby perusahaann.

Sehun hampir mengumpat keras saat melihat temannya mengirim foto Luhan yang dihimpit oleh Pria dan wanita! Sehun hampir membanting ponselnya sendiri. Wajahnya memerah marah, karena posisi laki-laki yang dibelakang Luhan begitu intim dan dada perempuan didepan Luhan yang begitu menghimpit Luhan.

"Sial" Desisnya dengan aura mengerikan langsung mengendarai mobilnya sendiri dan melaju ke-club tempat Luhannya berada.

Beberapa menit akhirnya Sehun sampai dan langsung disambut musik yang memekakan telinga, asap rokok dan kumpulan manusia yang tengah menari-nari. Sehun mendapati Chanyeol dan Kris yang dari tadi melambaikan tangan. Ia mendengus kesal menatap teman-temannya yang entah kenapa menyeringai jahil. Ia memperhatikan lantai dansa dan tidak mendapati Luhannya disana.

"Tadi anak itu mabuk dan hampir jatuh, jadi mereka ada disana" Kris menunjuk meja tempat berkumpul Luhan dan teman-temannya. Dan mengabaikan temannya Sehun menuju tempat Luhan. menyisakan protesan dua orang lelaki dewasa yang merasa diabaikan.

Sehun benar-benar murka melihat Luhan yang tertawa memegang-megang wajah gadis yang wajahnya seperti barbie dan gadis itu malah ikut meraba-raba wajah Luhannya sambil tersenyum kagum.

Sehun berada dihadapan Luhan yang masih asik memainkan wajah gadis plastik. Sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain sudah menatap takjub kearah Sehun. Xiumin menggoyang-goyang pundak Luhan, dan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian pemuda bermata rusa itu. ia menatap pandangan Xiumin yang tertuju pada satu-satunya orang yang mengganggu pikirannya hari ini.

"Eoh?"

"Ayo pulang" Ujar Sehun penuh penekanan.

Luhan mengerjap bingung, namun sedetik kemudian menyeringai nakal. Ia berdiri disamping Sehun tepat dihadapan teman-temannya.

"Ah! Teman-teman! Dia ini Ahjussi yang aku ceritakan tadi!" Ucapnya sumringah. Sedangkan Jongin memberi kode telunjuk dibibir dan menatap Luhan gelisah.

"EH? Kenapa diam saja? Dia ini loh Ahjussi tidak waras yang mengikuti ku terus! Ahaha! Dia langsung jatuh cinta padaku hanya karena ciuman yang menjadi taruhan kitaaa!" Luhan tertawa geli, menatap Sehun bersalah namun terasa mengejek "Aku dapat foto bugil Jongin dan Zizi looh" Luhan tertawa memegangi perutnya sampai topinya jatuh. Sedang kan Jongin sudah keringat dingin ditatap oleh Sehun. Jongin ikut berdiri mencubit pinggang Luhan kesal.

"YACK! Kenapa mencubit ku!" Luhan protes mendorong Jongin kesal "Ahjussi ini bahkan memutuskan tunangannya demi aku loooh! Whoaaaw! Xi Luhan hebat bukan!" Luhan tepuk tangan heboh, yang lainnya pura-pura tidak mendengar Luhan dan akting sibuk sendiri.

Sehun masih memperhatikan Luhan dengan ketenangan yang menakjubkan.

"Uhuhuuuu! Teman-teman, tidak kah itu terdengar menyeramkan. Dia seperti terobsesi pada ku? Aku kan jadi takut" Luhan belagak ketakutan dan memeluk lengan Jongin. Sedangkan Sehun masih dengan raut wajah tenang menggaruk pelipisnya tidak gatal namun terasa elegan dimata orang yang melihatnya.

"Ahjussi, aku ini masih nooooooormaaaaal! Lebih baik Ahjussi cari waria saja! mereka pasti sangat senang dapat mouth-job dari Ahjussi!" Luhan tersenyum dengan binar dimatanya.

"AH IYA! Kalian tau tidak kalau Ahjussi ini ternyata hebat loh!" Luhan tertawa kecil, lalu menggandeng tangan Sehun menunjuk kumpulan pemuda gay yang terang-terangan bergaya feminim "Di sana" Ujarnya dengan gaya mabuk menunjuk-nunjuk "Mereka pasti senang kalau kau hisap penisnya-"

"Akh!" Seseorang menarik lengan Luhan kasar menjauh dari Sehun lalu menamparnya keras sampai Luhan yang sudah mabuk terjatuh kelantai. Ia memegangi rahangnya dan menatap wanita yang ternyata adalah mantan tunangan Sehun. Ia mencoba berdiri sambil memegangi rahangnya dramatis.

"HU-HUWAAA! BA-bagaimana ini! Rahang tegas ku yang manly tampaknya sedikit bergeser? Jongin-ah! Cepat panggil 119! Aku harus segera di operasi! Ah! Inikan digangnam! Aku hanya tinggal lari kan? Ahaha! Tumben aku pintar" Luhan tertawa lalu diam menatap satu-satu temannya.

"Kenapa? baru kali ini melihat plastik gangnam?" Ujarnya malah sewot masih sibuk memegangi rahangnya.

"U-uuuh, aku harus menelpon dokter kim untuk jadwal operasi malam ini" Ujarnya mengambil ponsel di saku. Dan malah menelpon Kyungsoo yang dari tadi duduk menonton tingkah Luhan.

"HA-HALLOO? Dokter? I-ITU .. tadi aku baru saja ditampar isteri mu? Ku rasa dia cemburu karena kau menyentuh-nyentuh wajahku saat operasi. Ahjumma ini benar-benar galak, dokteeer! Cepat jemput isteri mu yang galak ini, Lulu takuuuut! Huwaaaa"

Jongin menutup mulut Luhan kesal saat melihat Victoria memerah marah.

"WAAAAAACK! YACK! KIM PESEK HITAM JELEK! Jangan sentuh rahang ku! Ini mahal tau!"

"Yack, berhenti mempermalukan dirimu sendiri. Sadarlah idiot" Bisik Jongin didepan wajah Luhan. Sekejap membuat Luhan mundur dan punggungnya merapat di dada Sehun. Ia mengerutkan alisnya dengan satu tangan memegangi rahang yang padahal sedikit pun tidak pergeser yang satunya lagi memegangi hidung "UH! BAU! NAFAS MU BAU KIM JONGIIN!" Ucapnya ketakutan.

Jongin mengelus dadanya berusaha bersabar sedangkan teman-teman yang lain tertawa geli.

Luhan merosot kelantai dan menendang-nendang seperti anak kecil "Huwaaa! Jongin jahat! Kau bau! Kenapa kau bau! Aku benci! Maafkan aku! Aku benci! Bau! Jongin kau tidak boleh pakai sikat gigi ku lagi!" Rengek Luhan membuat Jongin ingin sekali menendangnya karena posisinya sangat pas untuk ditendang.

"EHM" Luhan membersihkan tenggorokannya dan berekspresi datar entah kenapa terasa lebih berbahaya.

"Baiklah!" Ujarnya santai menepuk pundak Jongin "Kalau kau benar-benar ingin bercinta dengan ku, aku setuju" Luhan mengangguk. Membuat Jongin kini keringat dingin bahkan hampir menggigil karena Sehun mulai melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Tapi kau yang akan ku sodomi weeeeeekc! Ahaha! Ku sodomi pantatmu dengan terong balado!" Hina Luhan menyakitkan.

"Itu salah mu Jongin, sudah tau dia tidak kuat minum martini tapi kau memberinya banyak sekali!" Ujar Kyungsoo datar. Dan entah kenapa Jongin merasa malam ini semua teman-temannya telah berkhianat dan mendorongnya masuk kedalam neraka.

"Sera-ya! Sini Oppa lihat lagi wajah mu? Sepertinya aku akan lebih manly kalau hidungku dipertegas. Dan mata ku di sipitkan agar tatapan ku menjadi lebih tajam. Agar si Oh Sehun sialan itu tidak bertindak seena-Hmpp!"

Semuanya diam takjub.

Si tenang Oh Sehun!

Si Dingin Oh Sehun!

Menarik Luhan dan mencium bibir pemuda itu.

"Emmmh" Luhan meleguh menatap Sehun berbinar. Ia mengacungkan jempolnya diwajah Sehun "Good Kisser! I like you" Ujarnya tersenyum lucu.

"Kalau begitu baguslah" Ujar Sehun santai menggendong Luhan keluar dari club, meninggalkan beberapa manusia yang masih tidak percaya atas apa yang terjadi.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

Chanyeol bertepuk tangan sambil tertawa geli "Dia benar-benar pria yang menarik!"

"Hm, sangat hebat sampai Sehun masih menyukainya setelah sifat mengerikannya itu" Komentar Kris yang dari tadi ikut menonton tingkah Luhan.

"Dia anak gila" Dengus Victoria.

"Lumayan cantik untuk anak lelaki" Ujar Kris lagi.

"Cih, lebih mirip seperti jalang" Victoria menghentakan kaki kesal meninggalkan club karena mood-nya sudah benar-benar rusak.

...

Sedangkan perjalanan Sehun tidak semulus bokong Luhan. Rusa polosnya ternyata sangat liar, ia bahkan harus memanggil supir agar ia bisa menjaga Luhan didalam mobil.

"HMMP- HOEK!" Sehun mendadak pucat, ia sedikit menjauh dari Luhan.

"Yack! Hentikan mobilnya. Kurasa ia mau muntah!" Perintah Sehun gugup, dan terlambat. Luhan menutup mulutnya menahan agar cairan muntah tidak berhamburan dimobil, Sehun pun sama bingungnya karena tidak ada tempat menampung muntahan. Dan sejenak ia mendapat ide, diambilnya snapback kulit Luhan dan memberikannya pada Luhan untuk menampung sementara muntahan pemuda itu selama supir menepikan mobil.

"HOEEK! HUUK! HOEEK!"

Mereka sudah menepi dan topi Luhan pun sudah dibuang Sehun entah kemana, dan Sehun ikut menepuk-nepuk pundak pemuda itu.

"Dia benar-benar memuntahkan segalanya" Gumam Sehun. Dengan sigap lelaki itu menahan tubuh Luhan yang hampir terjatuh ditanah. Sehun membersihkan mulut Luhan dan menyuruh pemuda itu berkumur-kumur.

Sesampai dimobil Sehun membuang sepatu Luhan yang kecipratan muntah, ia bahkan membuang baju Luhan yang juga terkena muntah dan memasangkan mantel hangat miliknya yang ada dimobil.

"Uuuh" Keluh Luhan memegangi perutnya sakit.

"Hey?" Sehun menarik Luhan merapat kesisinya dan mengusap kepala pemuda itu lembut.

"Bangunlah Lu, minum ini" Sehun memberikan obat pereda sakit kepala pada Luhan.

Dan Luhan masih saja meracau.

"Uuuh, ngantuk" Gumam Luhan dan tentu saja Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan dari belakang, membiarkan pemuda itu bersender dan tidur dipelukannya.

...

Luhan merasa mendengar suara angin berhembus, suara ombak dan gesekan pohon kelapa. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara burung cemar, ia seperti berada disurga. Tidur tenggelam dikasur yang sangat empuk, selimut lembut yang sangat hangat.

"Ugh" Luhan merasa cahaya semakin lama semakin terang dan kepalanya semakin terasa sakit.

"HAH!" Ia membuka mata dan menatap kaget pemandangan didepannya.

Dihadapannya saat ini adalah balkon luas dengan gorden tipis putih yang di ujungnya terdapat bunga segar. Balkon itu menghadap langsung ke kolam renang yang menyatu dengan karang laut. Lalu ia melihat kiri kanannya. Ia berada di kasur empuk dengan sprei putih bersih yang tiang kelambunya menggunakan serabut kayu yang diikat sangat indah seperti di hawaii atau bali. Aroma laut dan bunga mengalihkan rasa sakit dikepalanya untuk sementara. Luhan mengerjap bingung, dan matanya menangkap pemuda dengan kaos polos berwarna putih dan celana pendek classy berwarna biru muda.

Malaikat?

Tidak, iblis!

Iblis bertopeng malaikat!

Si mimpi buruk Oh Sehun yang berjalan dari luar balkon yang tersambung dengan halaman luar.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Sehun tersenyum senang ikut keranjangnya dan menindihnya sambil menciumi wajahnya gemas. Bersamaan dengan datangnya beberapa pelayan yang membawa makanan dari pintu dalam.

"Apa kau sakit kepala? Tadi malam kau benar-benar mabuk" Ujar Sehun mengusap-usap kepala Luhan gemas.

Chup!

Sehun kembali mengecup singkat bibir Luhan lalu pipi, hidung dan keningnya.

"Lepas brengsek" Balas Luhan kesal mendorong Sehun pelan dan ajaib Sehun melepaskan kurungannya dan duduk mengambil nampan. Luhan juga ikut duduk "Akh!" Ia memegangi kepalanya nyeri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun memegangi pundak Luhan namun pemuda itu menepisnya "Tidak perlu berlebihan" Ucapnya pelan, melirik kesegala arah mencari kamar mandi dan menemukannya.

"Hey, kau mau kemana?"

"Kamar mandi" Ujar Luhan kalem.

Di kamar mandi pemuda itu merosot jatuh. Kilas balik tentang kejadian tadi malam membuat lututnya mendadak lemas, ia meringkuk menutup wajahnya frustasi.

'Apa yang sudah kau lakukaaan! Bodoooooh! Kemana otak mu LUHAAAAAAAAN!'

'Aku benar-benar sudah gila! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Aku bersumpah tidak akan minum alkohol lagi!'

Luhan merutuki kelakuannya tadi malam, ia menatap kamar mandi mewah didepannya

 **-Flashback-**

 **Dimobil**

" **PANTAI! PANTAI! POKOKNYA AKU MAU KEPANTAI!" Pekik Luhan merengek tidak terima.**

" **Baiklah Lu, tapi duduklah dengan tenang" Sehun menenangkannya lalu menyuruh supir untuk ke villa keluarga Oh yang ada dipinggiran Seoul pas berhadapan dengan pantai.**

 **Sesampai di villa sekitar jam dua dini hari, Sehun yang suda menghubungi penjaga sudah disambut wajah kusut pengurus villa. Ia menggendong Luhan yang sudah tertidur pulas digendongannya.**

 **Baru saja ingin memasuki pintu rumah, Luhan tanpa aba-aba langsung mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang tadi habis minum susu stroberi kedada Sehun dan tubuhnya juga. Sehun menahan nafas memasuki kamar dilantai dua dan langsung membawa Luhan kekamar mandi. Ia bersyukur pelayannya sudah menyiapkan air hangat, ia melucuti semua pakaian Luhan yang masih setengah sadar.**

" **KYAAAA! JANGAN PERKOSA AKU!"**

" **Aku tidak memperkosa mu" Jawab Sehun malas membiarkan Luhan duduk dilantai dengan bertelanjang bulat diguyur air Shower.**

 **GREP!**

" **Uuuuh, dingin. Lulu nggak tahan" Gumamnya memeluk Sehun yang masih terbalut pakaian lengkap. Anda selamat Oh Sehun.**

 **Sehun merasa kalau ia mandi berdua dan Luhan yang dari tadi memeluknya dengan tubuh telanjang ia tidak akan sanggup menahan gairah. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk memandikan Luhan terlebih dahulu.**

 **Luhan duduk dilantai basah sambil menggosok giginya dan membuang busa dari mulutnya kedadanya sendiri. Membuat Sehun lagi-lagi menggosok tubuh pemuda mungil itu. selesai memandikan Luhan, Sehun kembali menggendong tubuh pemuda itu, melilitkan handuk besar. Ia menyuruh Luhan duduk ditempat tidur dan pemuda yang masih setengah mabuk itu menurut dan Sehun juga memberikan kemeja putih polos ukuran besar dan celana dalam hitam. Namun diabaikan Luhan dan pemuda itu malah berbaring telentang ditempat tidur. Sehun dengan terpaksa sambil menahan gairah memasangkan celana dalam dan kemeja untuk Luhan dan menyelimuti pemuda itu. setelah beres Sehun pun kembali membersihkan dirinya sendiri.**

 **Usai mandi, Sehun tidur disebelah Luhan dengan tenang sambil memeluk erat tubuh pemuda itu sepanjang malam**

" **Sleepwell my love"**

 **-Flashback End-**

Luhan memukul kepalanya kesal, ia menatap pandangan dirinya di cermin. 'Yup, persis seperti orang bodoh' komentarnya dalam hati miris.

 **-TBC-**


	3. We do

Luhan memukul kepalanya kesal, ia menatap pandangan dirinya di cermin. 'Yup, persis seperti orang bodoh' komentarnya dalam hati miris.

...

 **EROTIC NIGHTMARE**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **...**

 **Write by BeibiEXOl**

 **Plagiat? Go to the hell!**

.

.

.

"Lu, apa kau Sudah selesai? Ayo kita makan bersama" Sehun memanggilnya dari luar. Luhan cepat-cepat menggosok giginya dan mencuci muka. Ia keluar dengan aura suram, ia menatap Sehun yang berada di pelataran duduk dikursi sambil memakan some toast dan kopi, sedang nampan satu lagi sup nasi dan jus jeruk untuknya. Luhan mengabaikan harga dirinya yang diujung maut memilih makan karena perutnya sudah tidak tahan lagi minta di isi.

Baru beberapa menit mangkuk supnya sudah habis tak bersisa membuat Sehun kembali tertawa menyenangkan.

"Pelayan, tambah sup-nya lagi satu mangkuk" Ujar pemuda itu pengertian lalu kembali berkutat pada mac-book yang dari tadi menjadi perhatiannya. Luhan tetap diam menghabiskan mangkuk baru yang terisi penuh sampai habis "Ah, kenyangnya. enaak"

FUCK! Ia reflex berbicara seperti itu. Luhan menunduk malu enggan melihat reaksi Oh Sehun.

"Syukurlah kau sudah kenyang, kau ingin dessert? Kau bisa minta apapun pada pelayan disini" Sehun tersenyum menatapnya membuat Luhan semakin salah tingkah.

Lelaki ini tidak normal! Ia gay dan ia gay yang tidak normal! Luhan tidak habis pikir ia masih bisa tersenyum sambil menatapnya setelah apa yang ia lakukan malam tadi.

"Hey, beri dia pudding cokelat dan beberapa kue kering" Perintah Sehun pada pelayan yang berjaga disekitar mereka.

"Baik tuan"

Luhan hanya diam memilin kemeja putih kebesaran Sehun yang tengah ia kenakan, ya kemeja Sehun karena ada aroma parfume pemuda itu yang sudah ia hafal. Luhan menatap pemandangan kolam renang diluar yang terhubung dengan batu karang yang dibaliknya adalah pantai karena dari sini saja ia bisa mendengar suara ombak. Ia mencuri pandang ke arah Sehun yang sibuk dengan macbook dan beberapa kertas, penampilan pemuda itu lebih santai dari yang biasa ia lihat. Sehun mengenakan kaos putih dan celana selutut warna biru muda. Lelaki itu tampak lebih tampan, maskulin dan muda.

Luhan meneguk air liurnya kasar, ia tersentak saat pelayan datang memberinya makanan penutup. Ia berterimakasih dengan suara sekecil mungkin dan mulai memakannya perlahan, takut dikira masih kelaparan oleh Oh Sehun. Dan itu hanya akan menambah list hal memalukan yang ia perbuat.

"Kepala mu sudah baik?" Tanya Sehun dengam raut wajah datar. Lelaki itu tidak menatapnya, dan Luhan merasa sedikit tidak terancam "Hm"

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Luhan sekian lama penasaran.

"Villa keluarga ku, masih di sekitar pinggiran Seoul" Sehun berdiri mengambil beberapa kertas laporan atau apalah itu "Aku harus mengurus sesuatu dibawah sebentar, kalau kau ingin apa-apa tinggal bilang dengan pelayan" Ujarnya mengacak surai Luhan dan meninggalkan pemuda itu dari pelataran yang seperti balkon kekamar mereka dan keluar.

Luhan menghirup nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya. "Kenapa juga aku harus menahan nafas saat bersamanya" Gumam pemuda itu, ia melirik pudding yang masih tersisa dipiring dan menghabiskannya. Ia beranjak dan menatap sekitar lebih dalam lagi "Whoaah! Indahnya! Pantaaai!" Serunya senang, melupakan beban pikirannya.

Luhan memasukan kakinya kedalam kolam renang dan duduk dipinggirnya santai. "Dilantai dua ada kolam renang yang terhubung dengan batu karang dan tepat dibawah tangga diujung situ adalah pantai. Aku harus memuji arsitek yang merancang villa ini" Gumamnya kagum.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan? Atau anda menginginkan hal lain lagi?" Tanya seorang pelayan yang berjaga di dekat kolam.

"Eum, aku ingin milkshakes stroberi kalau begitu" Ujar Luhan tersenyum manis. Ia kembali asik bermain air.

"Baik tuan, harap tunggu beberapa menit lagi"

Luhan sangat terpesona dengan pemandangan didepannya ini, matanya memandangi kolam renang dilantai dua yang tersambung dengan batu karang yang kokoh, dan diujungnya ada tangga yang langsung menuju kepantai. Ini seperti surga, apalagi cuaca pagi hari yang tidak terlalu dingin membuat Luhan semakin nyaman dan benar-benar melupakan kejadian tadi malam.

Ia berjalan kecil didalam kolam renang yang bagiannya tidak dalam. Ujung kemejanya sedikit basah karena terkena air, tapi ia tidak peduli.

Ia bahkan melupakan kemarahannya pada Sehun yang hanya memberinya kemeja besar dan celana dalam saja.

"Sepertinya aku ingin berenang" Gumam pemuda itu tergiur oleh rasa nyaman didalam air.

"Dibagian tengah sangat dalam tuan, berbahaya jika tidak bisa berenang" Ujar pelayan tadi sambil memberikan milkshake-nya.

Luhan cemberut kesal "Aku ini pandai berenang tau" Ujarnya kesal tapi tetap berterimakasih pada minumannya dan menyedot pelan cairan rasa susu stroberi itu dari dalam kolam renang.

Luhan memilih berenang ketengah dengan lihai dan menyebrang kesisi lain, ia mulai berenang mengelilingi kolam renang dan berakhir duduk dibawah pancuran air yang ada dipinggir kolam renang sambil menikmati buah-buahan eksotis yang disediakan para pelayan. Kaki mungilnya asik bermain menendang air. Karena ia duduk dikursi dalam air, jadi tubuhnya didalam air setengah.

"WAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriaknya kaget saat ada sesuatu yang menghisap perutnya. Seperti cumi-cumi atau ... "OH SEHUN!" Pekiknya kesal menendang Sehun namun lelaki itu berkelit dan malah menarik Luhan kedalam air.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang mengatupkan bibirnya rapat melotot padanya. Pipinya mengembung karena belum sempat menelan buah anggur "Terlalu menggoda" Ujar Sehun menekan belakang kepala Luhan dan mencium pemuda itu dalam, mengeksplor mulut mungil pemuda itu dan mengambil alih anggur yang ada dimulut Luhan. Sehun melepas ciuman mereka dan mengunyah anggur dari mulut Luhan santai dan menelannya.

"BRENGSEK!" Umpat Luhan marah mengacak pipi Sehun kecang membuat lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu mengaduh sakit "Ya, itu sakit Lu"

"Kau yang seenaknya mencium ku! Menjijikan tau!"

Sehun tertawa kecil mengangkat Luhan, mengembalikan tubuh itu ketempat semula alias duduk. Sedangkan ia cukup berdiri sehingga wajahnya sejajar dengan leher Luhan.

"Tidak ada yang menjijikan pada dirimu, sayang" Ujar Sehun terasa menggoda membuat Luhan memasang wajah jijik "Kau lah yang menjijikan!"

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya dan ia meminum jus buah yang sudah disiapkan, lalu menatap Luhan dengan binar menyenangkan "Sudah terpikir untuk menyukai ku?"

"Never" Jawab Luhan malas.

"Pastikan jangan terlalu lama membuatku menunggu ya" Ujar Sehun masih dengan raut santainya.

"Aku akan membuatmu menunggu selamanya"

"Tetap menggemaskan" Balas Sehun menatap Luhan geli.

"What! Berhenti menatap ku sepertii itu Ahjussi! Kau benar-benar Ahjussi mesum!" Ujarnya kesal memilih berenang kesisi lain untuk menghindari Sehun, namun belum sampai ia kepinggir Sehun sudah memeluknya dari belakang dan membalik tubuhnya menghadap lelaki itu.

Sejak kapan Sehun tidak memakai baju dan hanya menggunakan celana renang saja?

Tidakkah ini terlalu berlebihan jika ingin menggoda jiwa uke Luhan?

"Wack!" Luhan mendadak kaget kalau mereka masih berada disisi yang dalam, kakinya tidak sampai dan Sehun memeluknya dalam keadaan seperti ini "Ayo bercinta dengan ku Lu"

"Never"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menenggelamkan mu"

"K-Kau pikir aku takut?!"

Sehun tersenyum seadanya namun terasa mengancam, mulai menekan tubuh Luhan kedalam air. Luhan mendorong namun tidak ada tenaga yang keluar seakan tenaganya diserap oleh Oh Sehun si iblis jahat. Kepala Luhan sudah tenggelam dan pemuda itu menutup mulut dan hidungnya agar tidak kemasukan air.

Beberapa menit Luhan hampir kehabisan nafas dan ia sudah tidak lagi sanggup dan mulai berpikir menerima ajakan bercinta Sehun, lagi pula ia sudah tergoda oleh lelaki itu. Hanya harga dirinya lah yang tidak mengizinkannya.

"HMPP-PHUOAAAAAAAGHH!" Luhan keluar dari dalam air dan menghirup nafas rakus dan mendorong Sehun lalu berenang menuju tepi dan langsung keluar kolam renang.

Sehun tertawa geli melihat Luhan yang sibuk bernafas sambil memegangi dadanya.

Luhan menatap Sehun marah dan kesal "Kau pikir itu lelucon hah?!" Ujarnya berlari kearah tepian untuk menenggelamkan Sehun dan-

"BRUK!"

"A-akh ... sakiit!"

Terpeleset.

Melihat hal itu Sehun segera menghampiri Luhan yang memegang pinggangnya sakit, ujung kepalanya bahkan berdarah karena tergores pot bunga.

Sehun menghela nafas kasar membawa tubuh Luhan masuk kekamar dan meletakan ke kasur dengan hati-hati.

Ia memanggi pelayan dan dokter untuk membantu memeriksa keadaan Luhan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun khawatir, sedangkan Luhan hanya meringis dan ingin mengumpat Oh Sehun dan juga dirinya yang bodoh.

"Dokter, kepalanya berdarah. Apa harus kita bawa kerumah sakit?"

Luhan bersumpah jika ia tidak tengah menahan sakit ia akan menghujat lelaki itu.

"Kepalanya tidak terbentur, hanya tergores saja. Dan pinggangnya yang terbentur, jika di kompres dan diberi obat akan segera sembuh dalam satu hari" Jelas dokter ingin memasang hotpad kepinggang Luhan namun segera diambil alih oleh Sehun "Biar aku yang melakukannya, yang penting tidak ada bagian vital. Dokter boleh pulang, terimakasih" Ujar Sehun datar "Dan kau boleh pergi, letakan saja obatnya dimeja nanti"

"S-sial" Desis Luhan kesal menatap Sehun marah.

"Lebih baik kau diam dan jangan banyak bergerak Lu, kau sangat ceroboh"

"W-what! Siapa yang membuat ku hampir mati tenggelam dan mengejek ku! Semua ini gara-gara kau brengsek!"

Sehun menghela nafas tenang "Aku tidak mungkin membunuh mu, kau yang menganggapku terlalu berlebihan" Ujar Sehun sambil menekan-nekan hotpad dipinggang ramping Luhan.

"Kau memang berlebihan! Kau menyeramkan! Monster!" Luhan merajuk kesal dan entah kenapa membuat Sehun gemas sendiri melihatnya.

"Aku benar-benar ingin menindihmu sekarang dan dan menggigit bibir mungil mu"

Luhan menatap Sehun horror.

"Tentu saja aku harus menahannya, aku tidak ingin pinggangmu jadi tambah sakit dan akan menggangu tunggangan kita nanti"

"Menjijikan!"

Sehun tertawa kecil, kembali melanjutkan mengurut pelan pinggang Luhan.

"Oh iya, dimana ponsel ku? Aku harus menghubungi ayah" Luhan baru ingat, walaupun hari ini jadwalnya libur. Sebenarnya ia ingin belajar resep baru malam ini direstoran, Sehun memberikan ponselnya yang ternyata ada dilaci kamar ini.

Ia menelpon Ayah angkatnya dan mengatakan kalau hari ini tidak jadi belajar membuat resep.

" _Ahaha! Iya aku mengerti, tadi Sehun sudah menelpon ku kalau ia mengajak mu liburan. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ne"_

Luhan mendengus, liburan dari mana?! "Hm, Kalau begitu ku tutup dulu" Ujarnya risih karena dari tadi Sehun terus memandangnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat" Luhan menatap Sehun ketus.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku baru sadar kalau pakaian mu basah dan hal itu sangat seksi" Ujar Sehun polos.

Luhan mendengus enggan menatap Sehun memilih memainkan permainan di ponselnya "Pijat yang benar, setelah baikan aku mau cepat-cepat pulang" Ujarnya.

Sehun tertawa kecil menatap punggung mungil Luhan, ia turun kebawah menatap bokong berisi calon kekasihnya itu. Aaah, pemandangan Luhan tengkurap sangatlah indah bagi Sehun.

"YAAACK! APA YANG KAU PEGANG! YANG SAKIT ITU PINGGANG! BUKAN PANTAT BODOH!"

"Ah, mian"

Luhan mendengus kesal, ada yang salah dengan otak pria ini. Kenapa begitu bernafsu dengan bokongnya? Sialan!

"Kau ingin ku gantikan baju?"

Cih! Mesum "Tidak perlu"

"Nanti masuk angin" Ujar Sehun lagi.

"Sebentar lagi juga kering"

"Kalau begitu celana dalamnya saja ya?"

"KAU GILA YA?! SUDAH KU BILANG TIDAK PERLU! AKH! PINGGANG KU SEMAKIN SAKIT SAAT MELADENIMU BERBICARA!"

Sehun kembali tertawa, ia sudah pakai mantel. Dan kembali mengurut pinggang Luhan sampai pemuda itu kembali tertidur "Dasar rusa pemalas" Gumamnya mengecup tungkai Luhan.

"Kenapa aku bisa begitu menyayangi mu, padahal baru saja mengenalmu" Ujarnya pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa saat Sehun masih mengurut pinggang Luhan, ketokan pintu terdengar.

"Masuk"

"Tuan, ada yang harus saya laporkan. Ini penting, tentang Victory company"

"Laporkan disini saja"

Seulgi melirik pemuda yang tertidur lelap ditempat tidur dengan Hotpack dipinggangnya.

"Ikut aku" Interupsi Sehun menuju balkon. Seulgi mengikuti langkah bos-nya dan mulai memberikan laporan.

"Semua sudah sesuai rencana, tapi tidak disangka orang itu memiliki kartu lain" Gumam Sehun.

"Kita tidak bisa melanjutkan proyek di jeju kalau tidak ada izin hukum dari Victory Company"

"Apa masih belum cukup hanya dengan mengamcamnya tentang kelakuan busuk perusahaannya?" Seulgi memijat pelipisnya bingung.

"Entah kenapa mereka mampu menarik investor milik kita, tuan"

"Apa yang dia inginkan?" Sehun menatap Seulgi tajam.

"Pernikahan anda dengan nona Victoria"

Dan Sehun tersenyum licik "Bodoh, kita hanya perlu diam untuk saat ini. Besok siapkan rapat para anggota, dan aku sendiri yang akan mengakhiri omong kosong orang tua itu"

"A-apa anda punya rencana lain, tuan?"

"Tentu, akan ku buat mereka tidak lagi bisa berkutik. Dalam satu serangan" Sehun tersenyum misterius. Paham kebiasaan tuannya, Seulgi mengangguk paham.

Saat keluar dari balkon/pelataran, Seulgi menatap Luhan yang sudah terbangun dan duduk menggemaskan ditempat tidur. Pemuda itu tidak menggunakan celana dan hanya kemeja tipis yang ia yakini milik bos-nya.

Seulgi tersenyum membungkuk dan melewati Luhan yang tadi menggeliat jadi memerah malu.

"Sudah bangun? Ku pikir akan lama tidurnya" Sapa Sehun duduk dihadapannya.

"Kau pikir aku kerbau. Sudahlah, aku mau mandi. Dimana pakaianku tadi malam?" Luhan menatap sekitar.

"Sudah kubuang"

"w-what?" Luhan menghela nafas "Kalau begitu pinjamkan aku baju"

"Baiklah, kau mandi. Akan ku suruh pelayan menyiapkan bajunya hem" Sehun tersenyum mengacak surai Luhan.

Luhan memasuki kamar mandi mewah itu dan mulai membersihkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah setiap teringat kalau tadi malam Sehun yang memandikan dirinya "Uuuh, menyebalkaaan!"

Selesai mandi, ia menatap sekeliling dan tidak mendapati satupun handuk maupun bathrobe "Ah, sial" Gumamnya membuka sedikit pintu memanggil Sehun.

"SE-" Ia terdiam, mendengus "Yack? Bisa kau ambilkan handuk?" Kepalanya menengok keluar dan mendapati Sehun yang duduk diranjang dengan pakaian santai. Seolah tidak mendengar teriakannya.

Jika saja orang yang ada diruangan ini adalah normal, Luhan dengan senang hati telanjang dan mencari pakaian sendiri tapi dia adalah Sehun yang hanya dengan melihat bokongnya saja sudah tegang!

"YACK! TOLONG AMBILKAN HANDUK!" Teriaknya kesal. Sehun menatapnya menyeringai "Handuk dan pakaiannya ada disini. Kau bisa mengambilnya" Sehun menepuk lipatan handuk dan pakaian yang ada disampingnya.

Luhan menatap horror "Kemarikan Ahjussi mesum!"

"Bilang Sehun Oppa, dan dengan senang hati ku berikan"

Luhan memerah kesal "Brengsek! Berhenti main-main dengan ku"

Sehun membalasnya dengan tawa elegan yang sangat menarik dan tampan "Baiklah, aku akan tutup mata" Ujarnya dengan senyum jenaka ala Luhan menutup matanya.

"Jangan main-main! Cepat berikan"

"Hey, aku sudah tutup mata" Sehun mengendikan bahu malas.

Luhan menghela nafas membuka pintu kamar mandi lebar-lebar dan keluar dengan telanjang bulat dan basah.

"Ku bunuh kau kalau mengintip"

"Aku tidak akan mengintip"

"Pembohong"

Luhan mendengus mengambil handuk dan pakaiannya yang terlipat rapi disebelah Sehun dan-

GREP

Tangannya ditarik Sehun dan dijatuhkan 'lagi' ditempat tidur.

"Sial" Umpatnya melirik kedua tangannya yang lagi-lagi terkunci. Ia menatap mata Sehun yang masih terpejam, raut wajah lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menggambarkan kalau ia tengah menindih seorang lelaki yang sedang bertelanjang bulat dibawahnya.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium pipi Luhan, mencium hidung pemuda itu dan matanya.

"Benar-benar seperti pembual" Komentar Luhan merebahkan kepalanya menjadi lebih santai menatap dalam wajah Sehun. Memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah lelaki menyebalkan yang tanpa permisi sudah menariknya.

"Aku tau kau sedang menikmati pemandangan wajah tampan ku kan?"

Luhan tersenyum kecil "Dalam mimpi mu Ahjussi mesum" Ujarnya dengan nada kesal tapi raut wajahnya nampak tersenyum dan tenang.

"Selain tubuh mu, sepertinya aku mulai tergila-gila dengan aroma mu"

"Konyol" Balas Luhan dengan nada tidak tertarik. Mata layaknya rusa itu masih mengagumi pahatan sempurna wajah Sehun.

"Aku ingin melihatmu telanjang"

"Dan menjadi pembual sejati hm?"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan. Aku ... kurasa ini yang namanya cinta" Ujar Sehun mencium bibir Luhan lembut dan disambut dengan hangat oleh pemuda mungil dibawahnya.

Luhan menarik leher Sehun dan mencium lelaki itu dalam. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari kalau bibir Sehun hanya terdiam dan membiarkan Luhan mencumbu bibirnya.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Luhan setelah melepaskan ciumannya karena kehabisan nafas.

"Karena ka-"

"Buka mata mu Oh Sehun"

Perlahan Luhan dapat melihat onyx hitam milik Sehun yang begitu menawan "Karena kau satu-satunya yang mampu membuat jantungku berdetak seperti ini" Luhan menatap Sehun bingung memegang dada lelaki itu.

Matanya melotot kaget, ia yakin Sehun tidak habis marathon tapi detak jantung pemuda itu benar-benar kencang. Membuat Luhan khawatir apa lelaki ini baik-baik saja? atau memang memiliki kelainan jantung?

Seakan paham Sehun tersenyum lembut "Sedikit menyesakan memang, tapi terasa menyenangkan. Ia selalu menggila jika didekatmu" Ujarnya melirik jantung dengan tawa yang begitu manis.

"Saat pertama kali kau mencium ku, aku bahkan tidak mabuk tapi aku melayang dan kehilangan kendali akan otak ku. Aku seperti orang bodoh yang habis dicuci otaknya" Sehun menatap Luhan "Kau sudah membuat ku hangus terbakar dan kehilangan kontrol, Lu"

Luhan tertawa renyah "Kau tidak lebih dari lelaki bodoh"

"Hanya karena mu" Interupsi Sehun.

Mereka terdiam saling pandang, menyelami tatapan masing-masing dan perlahan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya menghirup rambut basah Luhan dan ceruk leher pemuda itu. Luhan memejamkan matanya, juga menikmati aroma Sehun yang begitu menghipnotisnya. Diam-diam menikmati suara hembusan nafas berat Sehun yang begitu menggoda.

"Kau sangat sempurna" Puji Sehun menatap Luhan memuja membuat empunya tersipu dan memalingkan wajah malu.

"Jangan palingkan wajahmu dari ku Luhan, aku menginginkan mu" Bisik Sehun lembut menjilat cuping telinganya.

"Engh ..."

"Izinkan aku menyentuh mu dan membawa mu pada kenikmatan dunia" Ujar Sehun membuat Luhan kembali menatapnya. Ada sedikit keraguan dan ketidak relaan yang terpancar dari manik rusa itu.

"Akan ku buktikan pada mu betapa bahagia kelak jika kau bersama ku" Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan lembut.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau meninggalkan ku" Luhan menatap Sehun tajam. Dan disambut senyuman Sehun dan kecupan ringan dibibir pemuda itu.

"Aku berjanji Lu, tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu walaupun kau meninggalkan ku, aku akan tetap disisimu walaupun kau tidak menginginkan ku"

"Cih, kutipan drama mana yang kau ucapkan huh" Luhan tersenyum miring mengundang tawa Sehun.

"Drama yang dibintangi aktor Lee Min Ho"

"Bullshit" Bisik Luhan ditelinga Sehun dan membalik posisi mereka menjadi ia yang berada di atas lelaki itu.

Sehun tertawa mengelus pinggang Luhan "You're like nirvana"

"Akan kutunjukan surga yang sebenarnya" Ucap Luhan menggoda menarik kaos Sehun dan melemparnya kelantai. Ia memandangi perut ber-abs itu kagum "Tidak buruk bagi Ahjussi seperti mu" Godanya mendapat delikan kecil Sehun namun sekejap menjadi erangan saat Luhan menjilati perut kotak-kotak miliknya.

Sehun meremas bokong Luhan saat pemuda mungil itu menungging menindih tubuhnya dan mencium bibirnya. Mereka saling beradu lidah dan bertukar saliva, nafas mereka mulai terdengar berat menandakan nafsu yang begitu tertahan.

Luhan melepas kancing celana Sehun dan meletakan asal celana itu menyisakan gundukan besar yang bersembunyi dibalik kain berwarna hitam. Ia memundurkan-menggesekan bokongnya pada gundukan itu membuat Oh Sehun kembali menggeram.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang tengah menikmati acara menggoda dirinya, Sehun menarik pemuda itu jatuh membentur dadanya dan mencium bibir mungil itu penuh nafsu, menghisap bibir bawah dan atas bergantian lalu memainkan lidah yang bersembunyi disela rongga mulut dan mencumbunya, menghisap lidah Luhan layaknya benda itu adalah permen.

"Mmm-mmm-shmm-lmmm-phaass! Aku tidak bisa bernafas"Protes Luhan dengan wajah memerah dan nafas yang tidak beraturan.

Sehun menyeringai membalik posisi mereka dan mulai mencumbu tubuh mungil itu, menjilat setiap inchi tubuh Luhan dan meninggalkan banyak kissmark.

"Shh-enghh- Sehun ..."

Sehun yang tengah menghisap putingnya menatap Luhan bingung.

"A-aku ... " Ia diam sejenak "Lakukan dengan lembut" Ujarnya ragu. Sehun tersenyum pengertian duduk dihadapan Luhan "Apa kau ragu?"

Luhan menggeleng

"Jangan takut Lu, aku akan bertanggung jawa-"

"Cepat lanjutkan saja! berhenti menggombal yang tidak perlu!" Potong Luhan kesal dengan wajah memerah malu "Dan jangan lupa memakai kondom" Ujarnya menatap Sehun malu.

Sehun tersenyum geli mengecup bibir Luhan, lelaki itu mengelus kaki Luhan dan menciumi lutut Luhan, membuat pemuda yang diperlakukan seperti itu menjadi geli.

"Aku mencintai mu" Ujar Sehun mengecup punggung kaki Luhan membuat pemuda itu menatap kaget.

Belum cukup kaget Sehun kembali mengecup ibu jari kakinya dan tersenyum lembut "Kau diatas segalanya Lu" Ujarnya dengan tatapan memuja menjilat kaki mungil itu membuat Luhan menarik kakinya dari bibir Sehun.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan" Pekiknya dengan wajah yang semakin merah.

"Membuktikan kalau aku sudah menyerahkan diriku seutuhnya padamu" Ujar Sehun mengambil kedua kaki Luhan dan mengecup punggung kaki itu bergantian lalu mulai mengecupi betis jenjang itu hingga kepangkal pada membuat Luhan kembali mendesah.

Mencicipi seluruh rasa yang ada ditubuh Luhan.

Menghisap penis tegang milik pemuda itu.

Menikmati desahan nikmat yang mencumbu pendengarnya dan membuat otaknya menjadi gila.

"Heungh..Aaaaaah!" Luhan mendesah mencengkram pundak Sehun saat lelaki itu menghisap kuat penisnya.

"Sssh-Sehuuun!"

Sehun begitu lihai memainkan gairahnya, lelaki itu seakan tau dimana saja titik kenikmatan pada tubuhnya.

Mulut lelaki itu begitu nikmat, hangat dan menghisap kuat kejantanannya.

Ia serasa burung yang seumur hidup terkurung disangkar sempit lalu dilepaskan begitu saja keudara.

Ia merasa bebas namun lupa bagaimana terbang.

Rasanya seperti terjatuh namun tidak pernah mencapai daratan.

Seperti terombang-ambing di udara.

Terasa sejuk juga menyesakan.

"Uh-Uuuuh! Akh! A-apa yang-"

"Tenang Lu, rasakan sensasi ini dan nikmati" Ujar Sehun yang pelan-pelan memasukan satu jarinya kelubang anus Luhan.

"U-uh! Lepas Sehun! Rasanya tidak nyaman! Kotor! dan a-aku- i-ini menjijikan! Le-lepa-aaaaaah!" Luhan menggerang nikmat saat Sehun kembali menghisap penisnya dan mengocok penisnya menggoda.

"A-aku hampir sampai"

Dan Sehun dengan senang hati kembali memasukan penis Luhan kedalam mulutnya.

"Hhhengggghh ... " Luhan meleguh nikmat saat ia berhasil mencapai klimaks didalam tubuh Sehun.

Kali ini Sehun tidak melahap habis cairan sperma milik Luhan, namun membiarkan cairan itu mengalir turun sampai kelubang pemuda itu lalu mulai menjilatinya.

Satu jari Sehun masih utuh didalam lubang Luhan.

"Sehun.." Ucap Luhan menatap Sehun khawatir dan bersalah "Maafkan aku tapi aku tidak yakin seks ini bisa berhasil. I-ini .. menjijikan. A-aku menjijikan, keluarkan jarimu Sehun, itu kotor" Luhan menatap Sehun putus asa. Wajahnya memerah, keringat membasahi dahinya dan tatapannya begitu memohon.

"Tidak akan kulepas Lu" Ujar Sehun tersenyum tenang "Dan tidak ada sedikitpun hal yang menjijikan dari dirimu" Sehun mengecup kening Luhan "Aku menyukai dan tergila-gila pada apapun di dirimu" Sehun mengecup dada Luhan.

"Izinkan aku meneruskannya"

"T-tapi" Luhan diam memandang Sehun yang balas menatapnya tanpa setitik pun keraguan. Ia tersenyum kecil menatap Sehun "Lakukan lah Oh Sehun"Ujarnya tanpa ragu.

Sehun tersenyum mengecup bibir Luhan.

Sehun beranjak turun dari tempat tidur, membuat Luhan menatapnya bingung.

Pemuda mungil itu meraba anusnya yang tertutup rapat berharap lubang itu mampu menerima Sehun.

Sehun mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk lotion dari dalam tas. Seperti gel licin berwarna pink bening dan menumpahkannya ditangannya.

"G-gel itu? jangan-jangan-"

"Ya, ini pelicin yang akan memudahkan gajah ini memasuki lubang sempitmu sayang" Ujar Sehun menunjukan gundukan besar dibalik celana dalamnya.

Luhan merinding mendengar kata 'gajah' dari bibir Sehun "Kau sudah merencanakan untuk bercinta dengan ku disini huh" Sindir Luhan, pemuda itu sedikit meleguh saat cairan dingin menyapu lubangnya.

Sehun tertawa mendengar sindiran Luhan, tidak ia pungkiri karena Sehun memang selalu berniat bercinta dengannya tidak hanya disini namun setiap ia melihat wajah pemuda itu.

Luhan terdiam merasakan tangan Sehun mengoles cairan itu, ia menatap Sehun "Itu terlihat sesak, kenapa tidak kau lepaskan?"

Sehun diam memandang kejantanannya.

"Apa jangan-jangan itu hanya sumpalan huh?" Goda Luhan mengundang tawa keduanya.

"Jangan menantang ku. Kalau dia sampai menyentuh kulitmu dari tadi, aku tidak yakin saat ini aku sedang mengolesi anusmu dengan gel Lu" Ujar Sehun. Lelaki yang lebih dewasa itu tersenyum "Apa kau siap?"

Luhan mengangguk mencengkram sprei lebih kuat.

Sehun kembali memasukan satu jarinya dengan mulus berkat bantuan gel atas rekomendasi Kris dan Chanyeol.

Ia menatap Luhan yang menganggukkan kepalanya baik-baik saja, lalu mulai memasukan satu jari lagi. Lubang itu mulai berkedut dan menjepit kedua jari Sehun kuat "Relax Lu" Ujar Sehun dan Luhan meleguh sebagai jawaban.

Ah, jangan ingatkan aku Luhan yang manly. Okay?

Sehun mulai menggerakan kedua jarinya dengan pola gunting dan zig-zag saat lubang Luhan tidak lagi tegang. Diluar dugaan Sehun, Luhan mampu menerimanya. Tidak serumit cara bercinta Chanyeol dengan anak sd itu, pikir Sehun.

Sehun memasukan jari ketiganya dan Luhan menggerang sakit "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

Luhan mengangguk "Jangan lupakan kalau aku juga pria, sakit segini tidak ada apa-apanya" Ujar Luhan, sepertinya pemuda ini sudah menemukan jati dirinya yang angkuh dan keras kepala yang tadi menghilang karena cumbuan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum mulai melakukan gerakan in out, Luhan menggerang sakit. Tidak dapat ia pungkiri, rasanya sangat tidak nyaman dan asing saat ada benda memasuki lubang anus mu.

Luhan menggerang menahan tangan Sehun putus asa "Hentikan gerakan murahan ini dan masukan penis mu kedalam lubang berkerut milik ku" Ujarnya frustasi. Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar "Aku tidak bisa menyakitimu Lu"

"Yang kau lakukan saat ini juga sudah membuatku sakit brengsek. Aku tidak tahan, selesaikan dalam sekali hentakan" Luhan mendengus kesal.

"Kalau begitu, bantu aku melepas benda ini" Sehun berdiri dengan lututnya dihadapan Luhan.

"Kau membuatku seperti jalang" Sindir Luhan tersenyum kecil menurunkan celana dalam Sehun.

Dan benda panjang-besar-berurat menyembul keluar mencium hidungnya.

WHAT THE FUCK!

"Kau pasti bercanda" Gumam Luhan menatap kejantanan Sehun.

"Ingin mencicipinya?"

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun, mendekatkan tubuh mereka "In your dream" Ujarnya tepat ditelinga Sehun, membuat lelaki itu meleguh saat telinganya dijilat oleh Luhan.

Luhan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun, ia menggoyangkan kondom didepan wajah horny Sehun geli. Luhan menungging mensejajarkan wajahnya dan penis Sehun. Ia mulai menjilat ujung penis Sehun sampai ke bola kembar yang menggantung.

"Kau tidak perlu memasukannya kedalam mulutmu Lu" Ujar Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang berkerut. Luhan menggeleng mulai memasukan penis Sehun kedalam mulutnya.

"FUCK! Jangan pakai gigi mu jalang" Umpat Sehun saat mulut Luhan terasa begitu sempit dan kulit penisnya terasa nyeri saat terkena gigi pemuda itu. Sehun menangkup kedua pipi Luhan dan mencium pemuda yang tadi menatapnya bersalah itu.

"It's okay, kau bisa gunakan tangan mu" Ujar Sehun menenangkan.

"Maaf"

Sehun menggeleng mengecup kening Luhan dan menghirup surai karamel pemuda itu. Luhan mulai memilin ujung penis Sehun dan menggenggam batangan lelaki itu lalu memulai gerakan in-out. Sehun mendesah saat gerakan tangan Luhan begitu sempurna mengocok kejantanannya.

"Hnhhhh ahhnghhh ... you're so fuckin' enggghh baby"

Luhan tersenyum melihat wajah bernafsu Sehun "Engh what idiot?"

"Hot! Sexy! And Delicious" Bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan setelah berhasil menjatuhkan dan menindih pemuda itu.

"Aku ingin merasakan yang lebih" Ujar Sehun dengan wajah merah sempurna.

Luhan menyeringai mengangkangkan pahanya dan mengalungkan kakinya dipinggang Sehun.

"Teste me" Ujarnya menggoda menyerahkan bungkus kondom yang dari tadi diremasnya.

Sehun mengangguk membuka benda elastis berair itu "Apa perlu memakai ini Lu? Aku ingin merasakan mu seutuhnya tanpa dihalangi benda ini"

"Jangan bodoh, kau tidak sedang bercinta dengan normal saat ini"

Sehun dia tertawa kecil menatap Luhan "Kau orang pertama yang bercinta dengan ku, Lu"

Luhan menganga tidak percaya, ia mendengus mengabaikan bualan Sehun "Cepat pakai dan masuki aku" Ujarnya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil memasang kondom, ia juga menambah gel kelubang anus Luhan hingga tumpah di sprei.

JLEB

"HNGHAAAAAAAAAAAGGH! FUCK! BRENGSEK!" Luhan menggerang sakit mengumpat dan menggenggam tangannya kuat hingga berdarah karena kukunya.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang kesakitan, tapi ia tidak dapat berhenti disini dan hanya membuat Luhan tersiksa. "Maafkan aku sayang" Ujarnya mencium bibir Luhan dan mulai menggerakan pinggulnya.

"S-shhsa-sakit Hun" Luhan menggerang. Sehun mengusap kening pemuda itu "Aku akan menggantikannya dengan kenikmatan sebentar lagi"

Sehun terus menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur dan Luhan masih menggerang kesakitan meracau memohon pada dirinya untuk berhenti.

"AKH! HUUUH UH STOP! UUH! NGGHHHH ... AHHSHHH AHH AAH!"

"Di-disitu Sehun, disana! Terus disanaah!"

Sehun lega karena berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatan Luhan dan mulai menumbuk titik prostat itu membuat erangan sakit Luhan tergantikan dengan desahan nikmat. Sehun pun tidak lagi menahan diri dan mulai menikmati permainan sex mereka.

Suara desahan keduanya bergantian memenuhi ruangan itu.

Dengan langit dibalik balkon yang terbuka lebar menjadi saksi.

Suara ombak di luar sana yang ikut menjadi suara pengiring desahan nikmat keduanya.

Kedua pendosa itu terus bercumbu dengan tubuh menyatu dan peluh yang berjatuhan.

"FUCK! EUNGHH AHHH OOH SEHUN! ANGHH! AH!"

"KAU SANGAT! AHH HHHH SEMPIT JALANGHH HH HH"

Luhan ditengah kenikmatannya menatap Sehun yang terpejam nikmat sambil menghantam lubangnya. Penis nya menabrak perut Sehun.

"Anghh! A-aku hampir sampai Sehun" Luhan mencengkram tangan Sehun yang tengah berpegangan pada pinggang rampingnya.

Sehun mencium bibirnya penuh dalam dan mengecupi sekitar lehernya lalu mengocok kejantanannya. Membuat Luhan benar-benar ingin meledak oleh kenikmatan ini.

Rasa saat prostatnya terus ditumbuk berkali-kali.

Rasa saat penisnya dikocok oleh tangan lebar Sehun.

Dan saat bibir lelaki itu terus menyebut namanya dan mendesah nikmat.

Luhan tidak tau nikmat mana yang tengah ia rasakan. Pikirannya kacau karena kenikmatan ini, semuanya begitu acak dan Luhan tidak tau harus bagaimana meng-ekspresikan kenikmatan ini selain mendesah sampai pita suaranya mungkin akan jebol layaknya lubang anusnya.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang terus mendesah nikmat. Ia sudah lepas kendali dan kehilangan akal.

Pemuda dibawahnya ini.

Ia bahkan rela memberikan nyawanya untuk pemuda ini.

Luhan mencengkram sprei saat merasakan penis Sehun mulai membesar gila. Ia menatap Sehun.

Sehun menatapnya.

"Bersama Lu" Ujarnya mempercepat kocokan pada penis Luhan.

Membuat Luhan merasa melayang karena kenikmatan beruntun ini.

Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya ia merasakan kenikmatan sebanyak ini sekaligus.

"AAAAAAAAH!"/"AH HHHHHH"

Sehun memuntahkan cairannya didalam kondom, ia melepaskan penisnya dari lubang anus menganga Luhan dan melepas kondom itu membuat cairan spremanya memuncrat keperut Luhan dan mengenai penis Luhan yang juga klimaks bersamaan.

Sehun mengecup penis Luhan yang mulai layu. Dan lubang pemuda itu, yang kembali mengerut, menurutnya itu adalah pemandangan yang sangat indah saat cairan gel tadi keluar dengan mulus dari lubang anusnya.

"Sehun" Bisik Luhan lemas menatapnya dengan wajah lelah.

Lalu jatuh pingsan tertidur.

Sehun tersenyum memuja, mencium kening Luhan dan mengusap kepala pemuda itu yang basah karena keringat.

"Tidur nyenyak my Love" Ujarnya. Sehun beranjak mengambil boxer-nya untuk keamanan kejantanannya yang mulai menegang melihat keadaan berantakan kasur mereka dan bagaimana tubuh Luhan yang dipenuhi sperma. Lelaki itu menguap ngantuk sejenak memandang langit diluar yang mulai sore, menutup pintu balkon dan juga gorden ia kembali bergabung ketempat tidur bersama Luhan.

Sebelumnya mencium punggung dan jari-jari kaki Luhan dan mencium telapak tangan pemuda itu penuh cinta "Aku mencintai mu Luhan, selamat tidur sayang" Gumamnya menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut.

...

 **TBC**

 **Bonus Omake**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah Seulgi meninggalkan kamar Sehun ia turun kelantai bawah dan terduduk disofa ruang tengah sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah "Astaga, tadi itu laki-laki kan? Jadi tuan Oh? Ga-Gay? BOOMBAYAAAH!"

'Dan juga, Tuan Oh benar-benar sulit di tebak. Bagaimana mungkin dia mempertaruhkan perusahaan begitu saja. huh ... aku benar-benar khawatir, dia pria gila' Benak Seulgi menatap kertas yang diberikan Sehun padanya gelisah.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian saat ia masih menenangkan diri ditemani pelayan wanita lain yang menyiapkannya teh.

"" _HNGHAAAAAAAAAAAGGH! FUCK! BRENGSEK!"_

" _AKH! HUUUH UH STOP! UUH! NGGHHHH ... AHHSHHH AHH AAH!"_

" _Hhhgghhss sakit hun!"_

" _Aaaah! AH! Hhhaaah! Kau sangat nikmat Lu"_

Seulgi meletakan cangkirnya anggun, dan membuka tasnya gugup mengambil kertas dan membacanya teliti.

Dua orang pelayan wanita menggosok lantai dengan celemek mereka.

Dan mereka mengambil headset memasang ketelinga mereka.

Ayolah? Handphone kalian bahkan ada disaku masing-masing!

Oh iya, kertas yang kau baca itu terbalik Seulgi-ssi!

 _ **See u next chapter my reader-nim :* XOXO**_


	4. I can't love you

**EROTIC NIGHTMARE**

 **Chapter empat**

 **...**

 **Write by BeibiEXOl**

 **Plagiat? Go to the hell!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Luhan menatap Sehun malas. Ia mendesah lelah saat merasakan nyeri dibagian bawahnya "Sial" Desisnya.

Yup! Bagaimana mood-nya bisa baik kalau saat ini Sehun tengah memandangnya geli sambil menggosok pahanya menggoda.

Mereka dikamar mandi lebih tepatnya Luhan berbaring telanjang di bathup dengan Sehun yang tengah berpakaian lengkap membantu membersihkan tubuhnya "Jangan membuat ku memperkosa mu disini Lu. Tampang mu benar-benar menggoda" Sehun tertawa.

Dan Luhan menlongo kesal, ia sedang marah dan wajahnya tidak menggoda! "Kau brengsek! Sudah bersih jadi cepat keluarkan aku dari bathub sial ini dan berikan aku handuk untuk menutupi tubuhku dari pandangan menjijikanmu itu! agh! Menyebalkan!"

Sehun hanya menganggapi umpatan Luhan dengan tawa dan ia dengan senang hati mengangkat tubuh mungil Luhan layaknya bayi. Ia sebenarnya tidak menyangka efek habis bercinta mereka akan separah ini untuk tubuh Luhan, padahal ia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya.

"Jangan memasang wajah berpikir kalau kau tidak melakukan hal yang salah setelah kau kembali menyetubuhiku setelah aku terbangun" Luhan mendengus. Tentu saja, awalnya ia merasa sedikit baikan setelah sex pertama mereka, tapi sialnya lelaki brengsek Oh Sehun itu kembali menyerangnya saat ia –ugh membalas menggoda lelaki itu.

Tapi tidak sampai 3 ronde juga kan?!

Luhan baru saja kehilangan keperawanannya kalau kalian lupa!

"Selamat pagi tuan" Sapa para maid yang tengah membereskan tempat tidur mereka, Luhan menatap ngeri keranjang kotor untuk sprei yang mereka gunakan tadi malam, bahkan ia melihat noda darah bekas pergulatannya itu. Luhan mendesah tidak nyaman.

"Bergeraklah lebih cepat, kalian ingin membuat kami berdiri seperti ini" Ujar Sehun dingin dan para pelayan langsung menyudahi memasang melipat selimut dan segera membungkuk izin undur diri.

Dan kini Luhan duduk ditempat tidur masih dibalut dengan jubah mandinya "Cepat, mana baju Ku!" Omel pemuda mungil itu kesal saat Sehun tidak juga selesai mencarikan baju yang pas untuknya dari ruangan khusus pakaian.

Sehun kembali dengan kemeja putih tipis dihadapan Luhan, celana dalam menggantung begitu saja dipergelangan tangan lelaki dewasa itu. Luhan menggeram kesal "Aku tidak mau berpakaian layaknya wanita erotis seperti di MV Bigbang! Beri aku pakaian normal!"

"Tapi aku suka melihat mu memakai kemeja putih ini Lu" Protes Sehun sedikit kesal.

"Jangan membuatku menghajarmu"

Sehun menyeringai "Memangnya kau bisa berdiri?"

Luhan benar-benar kesal saat Oh Brengsek itu bertingkah benar-benar seperti brengsek "Kalau begitu aku cari sendiri" Ujarnya mendengus beranjak dari tempat tidur namun ditahan oleh Sehun "Duduklah oke? Aku carikan baju yang lain" Sehun mengalah. Lelaki itu menggaruk pipinya gatal _"Padahal ia benar-benar cantik memakai kemeja putih tipis, dengan stoking hitam dan red stiletto. Ah ... aku benar-benar seperti pria tidak normal"_ Batin lelaki itu tertawa kecil kembali memilih kaos yang cocok untuk Luhan.

Luhan menatap kaos yang ditunjukan Sehun dengan wajah tidak suka "Bukan selera ku, yang lain" Ujarnya kesal tanpa menatap Sehun lagi dan memilih asik bermain diponsel androidnya.

Sehun kembali dengan kaos panjang tanpa lengan berwarna khaki dan jaket windbreaker. Lelaki dewasa itu tersenyum kecil menanti ekspresi Luhan yang akan memujinya, walaupun Sehun selalu berpakaian formal dan casual/Basic, tapi lelaki itu tau gaya berpakaian Luhan. Anak itu suka berpakaian sporty dan streetwear fashion.

"Bagaimana?"

Luhan menatapnya malas namun sedikit tertarik "Lumayan" Ujarnya berdiri melepas jubah mandinya santai dihadapan Sehun yang tengah memerah menahan hasrat untuk tidak menyerang rusa mungilnya lagi.

Bagaimana tidak! Luhan hanya mengenakan celana dalam dihadapannya, apalagi tubuh polos pemuda itu kini dipenuhi kissmark darinya.

"Jangan memasang tampang menjijikan seperti itu" Interupsi Luhan mengambil kaos khaki itu dari tangan Sehun dan memakainya santai "Tunggu apa? Cepat carikan celananya"

Entah kenapa pagi ini Luhan terus-terusan memasang wajah kesal dan nada memerintah padanya. Jika orang lain mungkin Sehun sudah menendangnya sampai ke segitiga bermuda. Tapi ini Luhan, Sehun memberikan toleransi karena salahnya yang membuat pemuda itu kesakitan.

"Tunggu? Dimana celananya?" Luhan menatap Sehun bingung dan kini Sehun yang tertawa "Sayangnya tidak ada yang pas dipinggang mu sayang"

Luhan menatap Sehun kesal, berekspresi seolah 'Lalu bagaimana aku pulang? Tidak memakai celana?!'

"Bukankah kaos itu cukup panjang?"

Luhan menyeringai "Tidak masalah, begini saja sepertinya cukup" Ujarnya dengan wajah santai membuat Sehun merenyit heran.

Lalu beberapa detik lelaki itu mendegus kesal "Tunggu jangan kemana-mana, aku akan mencari celana panjang untuk mu" Ujarnya sadar tidak mungkin ia membiarkan orang lain melihat paha mulus kekasihnya. Dan ia mendengar kekehan Luhan yang terdengar menyebalkan.

...

Pagi ini mereka memilih sarapan dipinggir pantai, Sehun bersikeras untuk menggendong Luhan kemanapun karena pemuda itu nampak kesakitan.

"Eum, Ahjussi. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan tentang ku?" Tanya Luhan yang ada dihambinan Sehun. Mereka tengah berjalan pinggir pantai disekitar villa.

"Kau tengah menari telanjang?"

Puk!

"Maksud ku, kenapa kau berbuat seperti ini!" Luhan memekik kesal ditelinga Sehun membuat lelaki itu terkekeh "Apa lagi alasannya? Aku mencintai mu kan"

"Bodoh, cinta itu bullshit"

Sehun berpikir sejenak "Kalau aku katakan kau orang pertama yang membuat jantung ku berdebar kencang, lalu kehilangan akal sehat ku karena hanya dengan memikirkan mu, dan aku juga ingin selalu memiliki mu untuk diriku sendiri. Apa itu tidak bisa dikatakan cinta?"

"Baiklah, katakan kau mencintai ku saat ini. Tapi, bagaimana kalau aku membuat mu marah? Kau tau, aku bukan orang yang baik"

Sehun tersenyum _"Tidak ada orang baik yang mengaku dirinya baik sayang. Dan aku yakin kau adalah orang baik"_

"Kau ingin mengatakan kalau kau orang yang menjengkelkan?"

Luhan mendengus "Ya, Jongin bilang begitu .. Xiumin dan Kyungsoo juga. Aku memang menjengkelkan puas!" "Turunkan aku! Sial"

Sehun menurunkan Luhan dari punggungnya dan mereka berdiri saling berhadapan dengan berbedaan tinggi badan yang begitu jelas "Kau lebih menjengkelkan, tau" Ujarnya menatap Sehun sengit.

Dan Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan teduh dan mengusap kepala pemuda itu penuh kasih sayang "Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar tidak menjengkelkan lagi?" Ujar Sehun memeluk pemuda mungil itu.

Luhan terdiam "A-aku yang akan membuat mu marah, dan ... kau tidak lagi mencintai ku. Be-benar kan?" Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun dan mundur satu langkah "Kau pria yang penyabar, tapi aku akan membuat mu marah dan pada saat itu- kau mungkin akan membenciku. Tolong jangan katakan kau mencintai ku karena aku tidak mencintai mu" Luhan menatap Sehun datar namun matanya memancarkan keraguan dan Sehun dapat melihatnya.

Luhan diam sejenak mencoba memahami ekspresi Sehun yang masih setenang air bahkan saat ia secara tidak langsung menolak cintanya "Ku rasa kau belum sepenuhnya mengenal ku, tapi terserahlah. Kau Ahjussi mesum yang menyenangkan" Luhan melipat tangannya didada dan menatap Sehun geli.

Walaupun Sehun memasang wajah yang tenang, ia sedikit khawatir. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Luhan. Pemuda itu menyukainya namun juga tidak mencintainya dan juga tidak membencinya. Sehun memang tidak tau bagaimana Luhan akan membuatnya marah nanti seperti yang pemuda itu katakan, tapi sejauh ini apapun yang pemuda itu lakukan Sehun tidak pernah marah dan masih selalu mencintainya.

Dan Luhan dapat menangkap kebingungan diwajah Sehun, ia mengumpat dalam hati karena telah mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu aneh. Lalu meraih tangan Sehun dan menatapnya santai dengan senyum tipis "Bagaimana kalau bergandengan sampai sana" Luhan menunjuk bangku santai yang ada didekat tangga villa yang langsung menuju lantai dua.

"Kau berpikir terlalu banyak, lupakan kata-kata ku tadi" Dan Luhan memulai langkahnya, walaupun sedikit nyeri dibagian bawah tubuhnya tapi sudah tidak terlalu buruk dan Sehun tersenyum dalam diam memperhatikan bagaimana Luhan menggandengnya dan rambut hitam pemuda itu yang menari ditiup angin.

Tuut~

Luhan diam.

Sehun diam.

"Kau masuk angin. Sebaiknya kita segera masuk kedalam"

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Damn it!

Dengan wajah memerah Luhan mendengus berusaha mempertahankan wajah stoicnya "I-ini karena salep yang kau berikan pada ku. Uh, kau tau sensasinya dingin kan. Agh, sial memalukan" Pemuda itu mendengus melepaskan genggaman mereka dan berjalan lebih cepat didepan. Luhan menangis dalam hati, kenapa ia harus merasa semalu ini hanya karena buang angin dihadapan Sehun? Ia bahkan pernah mengentuti wajah Jongin dengan tidak tau malu saat pemuda itu tidur diapartemennya. Sial! Ini semua karena salep mint yang dioleskan Sehun didalam hole-nya! Agh! Memalukaaaaan!

Sehun tertawa menyusul Luhan yang sudah lumayan jauh didepannya dan mengangkat tubuh itu gemas menuai umpatan pemuda mungilnya.

"Kau tau Lu? Sepertinya aku memikirkan untuk melamar mu. Bagaimana kalau kita menikah saja?" Ujarnya masih mengangkat tubuh Luhan dari belakang dan memutarnya gemas.

"Ja-jangan bodoh! Memikirkan saat ini aku adalah kekasihmu saja sudah membuat ku merinding!" Luhan menunduk dengan wajah merah dan membiarkan Sehun memutar tubuhnya sampai sendalnya sendiri melayang ke air pantai.

 _Oh Sehun benar-benar tidak normal! Bagaimana mungkin ia melamar ku tepat setelah aku buang angin! Tidak kah itu terdengar tidak sehat? Mentalnya tidak sehat! Dia pria aneh! Agh!_

"Hey, jangan terlalu kejam begitu"

"Stop melayangkan tubuhku begini! Kau membuat ku ingin buang angin lagi sial!"

"Itu bagus Luhan, tidak ada yang salah dengan buang angin"

Luhan mendengus menggigit lengan Sehun yang melingkar didadanya kesal. Tapi, respon lelaki itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Jangan menggigitku seperti itu, kau hanya membuat ku terangsang tau"

"WHAT! AHJUSSI MESUM! LEPAS TIDAK! SESEORANG TOLONG AKUU! DIA AHJUSSI MESUM HUUU!"

Dan Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium Luhannya yang menggemaskan. Ia memeluk pinggang pemuda itu dan merapatkan tubuh mereka, mencium bibir mungil Luhan dan menghisap lidahnya.

Terlibat ciuman panas cukup lama mungkin lebih efisien untuk mengurangi rasa dingin angin pantai ini.

"Engh"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang setengah terbuka karena ciuman mereka. Dan Sehun menjilati tetesan saliva mereka yang meluncur begitu saja di-dagu Luhan dan mengecupi wajah kekasih tampannya.

"Kau sangat tampan dan indah Lu"

Luhan memerah "A-aku tau"

"Dan cantik"

"E-eum"

Sehun tersenyum mengusap kepala Luhan dengan satu tangannya yang bebas dan mengecup kening pemuda itu "Kau sempurna"

"Berhenti memuji ku seperti itu, uh. Aku bukan wanita yang langsung luluh hanya karena kata-kata murahan mu itu tau"

Sehun tertawa dan menggendong Luhan, kali ini Luhan tidak protes saat mereka bergendongan ala koala. Sejujurnya Sehun tidak pernah memuji orang lain seperti itu, bahkan dengan Victoria atau teman kencannya yang lain. Hanya Luhan ... Luhan memang tampan, indah dan cantik juga sempurna bukan? "Kau ingin cokelat hangat atau cream vanilla?"

Luhan diam dengan alis berkerut "Cokelat hangat"

"Kalau begitu kita akan meminumnya bersama didepan perapian sambil bersantai" Ujar Sehun menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Memasuki ruang tengah villa dan mendudukan Luhan di sofa didepan perapian yang hangat. Seorang pelayan memberikan dua cup cokelat hangat dan beberapa macam kue kering kesukaan Luhan.

Sedangkan Sehun membuka bukunya yang berjudul 'Lady of the lake' karya sir walter scott, ia tersenyum kecil betapa dulu ia mengagumi keindahan wanita yang ada dibuku ini. Dan saat ia menatap Luhan, ia tau kalau kekasihnya jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan wanita yang ada didalam buku ini.

Luhan meletakan gelas cokelatnya dan menatap Sehun yang sibuk membaca "Sepertinya buku tua itu lebih menarik" Ia menatap Sehun malas dan bersandar ditangan sofa berhadapan dengan Sehun yang juga tengah bersanda diujung sofa panjang yang mereka tempati. Sehun masih membaca beberapa kutipan dibuku itu "Buku ingin sangat menginspirasiku akan sastra, saat muda aku sangat ingin kuliah jurusan sastra" Lalu Sehun menatap Luhan "Bagaimana menurut mu kalau saja dulu aku memilih menjadi sastrawan dari pada mengurus perusahaan?"

Luhan tertawa kecil "Mungkin kau bukannya menggodaku dengan uang melainkan dengan puisi-puisi mu waktu itu"

Sehun ikut tertawa "Apa kau akan tergoda jika aku membacakan mu puisi romantis?"

Kini Luhan duduk bersila dihadapan Sehun dan menyeringai "Menurut mu?"

Sehun ikut duduk dan menatap Luhan "Kau mungkin akan menonjok ku sebelum aku menyelesaikan baris ke-dua"

Luhan tertawa membenarkan. Dan Sehun menarik pemuda itu kedalam pelukannya "Terlalu lama berada didunia bisnis hampir membuatku melupakan hobi masalalu ku. Tapi, dengan memandangmu saja mungkin aku bisa saja membuat beberapa sajak erotis"

"Jangan lakukan itu, aku tidak suka kegiatan melankonis"

"Ya, aku tidak akan melakukannya"

Luhan mendengus karena Sehun menyerah begitu saja "Wanita pun enggan bila dirayu dengan puisi asal kau tau" Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun yang tengah menatapnya "Tapi- sepertinya itu tidak berlaku jika yang membacakan puisinya memiliki wajah seperti mu"

"Lu, menjadi sastrawan bukan hanya membuat puisi. Sebenarnya aku lebih tertarik pada cerita-cerita lisan scotlandia, yang menunjukan sejarah dan dunia lama orang-orang yang hidup dalam masa perang"

Luhan mendengus "Ahjussi, kau seperti orang tua" ujarnya bersender didada Sehun dan nafasnya sedikit berat karena mengantuk.

Diluar hujan dan walaupun ini mendekati musim panas, angin musim semi masih menyelimuti udara dan membuat suhu menjadi dingin diluar. Walaupun ini masih siang, namun karena semua gorden ditutup ruang tengah menjadi temaram karena hanya diterangi oleh cahaya api di perapian dan lampu neon. Di luar juga lumayan gelap karena awan gelap sudah menginvasi langit.

"Beritahu aku pada hobi mu Luhan"

Luhan mendesah dan memeluk lengan Sehun "Tiduur~ memasak ... tidur~ dan ... bersenang-senang dengan teman"

Sehun tersenyum membelai kepala Luhan "Aku juga sangat menyukai sepak bola" Tambah Luhan.

"Itu bagus, karena kau memiliki hobi berolah raga. Tubuhmu lumayan lemah untuk ukuran laki-laki"

Luhan membuka bola matanya kesal dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Sehun dan menatap lelaki itu kesal "Aku tidak lemah"

"Kau hanya mampu tiga ronde dalam semalam" Ujar Sehun menggodanya.

"Itu karena pertama kali bagi ku" Bela Luhan.

"Kalau begitu, berapa kau sanggup untuk kedua kalinya?" Kini Sehun mendorongnya lembut dan menindih tubuh pemuda itu intim.

Luhan ingin mengumpat, si brengsek ini benar-benar licik! Pikirnya.

Tapi ia menyeringai "Mungkin enam?"

Sehun menatapnya dengan alis terangkat, berpikir Luhan akan menggodanya dengan cara apa lagi kali ini.

"Yah, atau mungkin lebih jika kondisi tubuhku stabil Sehun. Dan ... bagaimana dengan mu?"

Sehun terdiam "Aku tidak tau, tapi mungkin jika dengan mu aku tidak akan puas walaupun kita melakukannya seharian penuh"

"Maksud ku, berapa ronde kemungkinan kau tahan jika hole-mu yang ku sodok?"

Kini Sehun menatap Luhan suram "Kau tidak akan melakukannya"

Luhan menggeleng "Aku bukan perjaka kalau kau ingin tau, aku melakukan sex dengan beberapa mantan ku"

Kini tidak ada lagi tatapan teduh, yang tersisa hanya dingin dan tajam.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Ya"

Luhan tertawa menatap wajah Sehun yang kini datar "Katakan Sehun, bagaimana kalau aku merindukan lubang para perempuan itu?"

"Aku bisa memuaskan milik mu dengan mulut ku"

Dan Luhan tersenyum puas "Baiklah, kita lupakan hole rapat mu. Dengan mulut mu oke? Berapa kali kau bisa memuaskan ku jika dengan mulut mu?"

Sehun berpikir "Kau bisa memperkosa mulutku kapanpun kau mau"

Luhan benar-benar ingin tertawa, kenapa si brengsek ini jadi polos begini?

"Eum-em" Ia menggeleng "Bagaimana jika kau tengah sariawan?"

"Tidak apa-apa selama kau tidak berpaling pada perempuan, kau hanya milik ku Luhan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan milik ku disentuh oleh orang lain. Aku pria egois dan serakah juga kejam Lu" Sehun menjilat telinga Luhan dan menghisapnya "Aku juga pria dominant, harga diriku tidak akan membiarkan mu memimpin ku diranjang" Sehun menatap Luhan dalam dan meremas dada pemuda itu lalu mencubit putingnya gemas.

"Kau ingin bertarung dengan ku hm?" Sehun menyeringai menggesekan penisnya yang masih dibalut celana ke-paha Luhan.

Luhan mendengus tidak terima keadaannya yang begitu lemah, Sehun benar-benar jahat! Ia merasa kalah saat ini. Dan Luhan tidak suka kalah!

"Fight for what, jelas kau sudah menjadi dominan dalam hubungan ini" Luhan menarik leher Sehun dan menciumnya panas "Aku menyerah Sehun" Ujarnya terdengar erotis "Serang aku dan aku akan bertahan" Ia menyeringai saat mata Sehun mulai berkabut oleh gairah dan mencumbu lehernya ganas.

Luhan tau ia tampak jalang saat ini, beberapa hari yang lalu ia menolak habis-habisan Oh Sehun dan kini ia lah yang menggoda pria itu.

Tangan putih bening Luhan ikut merayap memasuki baju Sehun dan mengelus punggung lebar lelaki itu, pahanya juga mulai mengelus sesuatu ditengah selangkangan Sehun yang sudah menegang membuat lelaki itu menggerang nikmat dan menghisap dalam puting susunya, mengecup perut datarnya dan menjilati permukaan kulitnya lalu menggigiti dan menghisapnya lagi dan lagi.

Sehun mulai menurunkan celana Luhan dan mulai menjilati penis kekasihnya yang juga ikut menegang, menghirup batangan itu dan menghembuskan nafas panasnya yang mampu membuat tubuh Luhan gemetar karena nikmat dan perasaan erotis yang menyenangkan. Sehun sangat lihai memanjaan miliknya, menghisapnya lalu memaju mundurkan kepalanya hingga bibir pemuda itu berciuman dengan kulitnya.

Bagaimana cara Sehun bisa memasukan penisnya begitu dalam hingga ketenggorokan? Penis Luhan tidak pendek dan termaksud ukuran penis standar untuk pria, tapi Sehun mampu menelan sepenuhnya miliknya dan hal itu benar-benar surga.

"Hnnggh ... aah ... aaah ... Sehunah uuuh" Luhan mendesah nikmat saat Sehun mulai mempercepat gerakan mulutnya dan dirinya sudah hampir sampai.

Luhan mencengram pundak Sehun, tubuhnya melengkung dan kepalanya mendongak keatas dengan air liur yang menetes kedagunya.

"Lebih cepat"

Sehun mempercepat gerakannya, lalu melambat untuk menikmati penis Luhan yang mulai membesar dalam mulutnya.

"Sehuuun! Ngghhh! Aku hampir sampai ... ah" Sehun menatap wajah erotis Luhan dan kembali mempercepat temponya hingga cairan Luhan benar-benar meledak didalam mulutnya. Sehun duduk dengan bertumpu lulut dan Luhan kini dapat melihat dengan jelas penampilan lelaki itu.

Wajah Oh Sehun berkeringat bercampur cairan sperma miliknya, air liur yang bercampur sperma miliknya meluncur begitu saja membasahi leher lelaki itu. Dan Sehun menjilat cairan bibirnya erotis dihadapan Luhan, membuat pemuda itu merona karenanya.

Entah kenapa, Sehun menjadi sangat seksi. Dan hal itu membangkitkan gairah Luhan untuk memuaskan lelaki itu.

"My turn" Bisiknya mendorong Sehun dengan ia diatas lelaki itu dan mulai mencium bibir dan leher Sehun, Luhan juga mengecup dada Sehun dan menggigit dan menghisap membuat tanda kepemilikannya. Hal itu membuat Sehun menggerang nikmat dan juga erotis ditelinga Luhan.

Luhan menjilati perut Sehun dan tepat berhenti didepan penis lelaki yang sudah tegak sempurna. Luhan meneguk air liurnya paksa sebelum mencoba memasukan penis Sehun kedalam mulutnya.

Ia pernah mengulum penis Sehun sebelumnya. Hal itu menjijikan dan membuatnya ingin muntah. Dan juga ia tidak sengaja menyakiti Sehun.

Tapi, mungkin ia bisa mencobanya dengan hati-hati kali ini.

Luhan menjilati batanganan Sehun dan ia merenyit ngeri saat merasakan cairan asin dan pekat precum dilidahnya.

"Uuah!" Luhan memekin saat Sehun menggendong tubuhnya dan beranjak dari sofa "A-apa yang kau lakukan!" Pekiknya saat mereka menaiki tangga. Celana Sehun juga sudah dinaikan asal dan lelaki itu menghempaskan Luhan ditempat tidur dikamar mereka dan kembali menindih Luhan mencium pemuda itu ganas.

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan mengecupnya "Kau bisa gunakan tangan mu Lu" Ujarnya menuntun tangan Luhan kepenisnya "Manjakan aku dengan tangan mu" Sehun bersender ditempat tidur dengan Luhan yang tengah menggenggam penisnya.

Luhan menyeringai dan melahap penis Sehun didalam mulutnya, ia mencoba berhati-hati dan menghayalkan kalau saat ini ia tengah menjilati banana.

"Hhhh! Sshhh! Luhann!"

Luhan suka mendengar desahan Sehun, ia merasa menang saat Sehun mendesahkan namanya. Tapi mulutnya tidak sejalan dengan pendengarannya. Disaat ia begitu menikmati suara desahan Sehun, mulutnya berontak ingin muntah karena cairan Sehun yang terus menari ditenggorokannya.

Ia melepaskan penis Sehun dari mulutnya dan mengocok kejantanan lelaki itu dengan tangannya. Mungkin ini sudah batasannya, uuh.

"Lebih cepat Luh"

Dan Luhan tau kalau sebentar lagi lelaki ini akan klimaks dan ia mulai meremas lalu mempercepat tempo tangannya dan mencium bibir Sehun.

Lelaki itu menarik leher Luhan dan membalas ciuman kekasihnya senang lalu menjilati pundak Luhan.

Luhan dapat merasakan nafas tidak beraturan Sehun dan desahan lelaki itu dipundaknya yang basah karena air liur Oh Sehun.

"Hhaaahh!" Sehun berhasil klimaks dan mencium Luhan lembut "Terima kasih" Ujarnya kembali mengecup bibir, hidung dan pipi pemuda itu. "My Prince" Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan gemas, membiarkan pemuda itu tertidur dipelukannya.

...

Sehun menatap Luhan yang sudah tertidur dan beranjak untuk mandi, ia juga sudah memakai pakaian formal disaat Luhan menatapnya terbangun dan menatapnya bingung.

"Ada pekerjaan mendesak Lu, kau ingin pulang dengan ku atau melanjutkan tidur disini dan aku akan menjemputmu setelah urusan selesai?" Sehun menatap Luhan dan mengusap surai hitam kekasihnya yang berantakan "Mungkin pekerjaan akan lama" Tambah Sehun lagi.

"Hng, aku akan mandi sebenar dan ikut dengan mu" Luhan mengusap wajahnya dan beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Nampaknya pantatmu sudah baikan Lu, malam ini biarkan aku menyerang mu"

Luhan yang berada diambang pintu kamar mandi mendengus dan melayangkan jari tengahnya diudara kearah Sehun sebelum pintu kamar mandi ditutup kasar, meninggalkan Sehun yang tertawa karenanya.

...

Kini Luhan sudah siap dengan pakaian baru dari Sehun yang sebenarnya dibawakan oleh sekertaris cantik lelaki itu. Kaos givency, jeans hitam valentino, sneaker jordan baru dan jam tangan Richard Mille dengan motif Skull Tourbillon yang dipasangkan pribadi oleh Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum miring menatap Sehun yang memandang menilai penampilannya.

"Apa aku begitu tampan huh?" Godanya geli.

Luhan memasang snapback-nya dan berkecak pinggang angkuh "Ini baru gaya ku, manly yo" Ujarnya bangga dan Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa.

"Ya, kekasih manly ku" Ujarnya melepas topi Luhan dan mengacak surai pemuda itu.

"Tuan, ini materi rapat hari ini. Uuh, sebenarnya rapat akan dimulai dua jam lagi" Interupsi Seulgi murung diambang pintu kamar yang memang terbuka.

Sehun menghampiri Seulgi untuk berbicara sebentar sebelum mengajak Luhan turun diikuti Seulgi dibelakang mereka.

Seulgi tersenyum sopan pada Luhan, beberapa saat yang lalu mereka sempat berkenalan dan Luhan berterimakasih kepada Seulgi sudah memberikan pakaian yang waras padanya.

Kini Luhan duduk diseberang Sehun yang tengah sibuk berbicara bisnis dengan Seulgi disebelah lelaki itu, mereka tengah berada di limousin menuju perusahaan Sehun. Sementara Sehun sibuk, Luhan memilih memainkan game favorite-nya dijalan dan beberapa menit ia sudah tertidur.

"Dengan kerjasama ini, tidak ada alasan bagi OSH Company untuk tidak ikut serta dalam organisasi teratas" Seulgi menatap Sehun yang sudah beranjak kesebelah Luhan dan memeluk pemuda yang tengah tertidur itu dengan pancaran mata penuh kasih sayang yang belum pernah Seulgi lihat.

Menurut gadis itu, Sehun hanya akan terlihat sesantai ini jika berhubungan dengan anjing putih kesayangan bosnya itu. Dan melihat bos-nya dengan seorang pria dan membagi kasih sayang dihadapannya adalah hal yang baru pertama kali ini Seulgi lihat.

Sedangkan Sehun masih asik memainkan rambut Luhan dan memeluk pemuda itu tanpa mengganggu tidurnya "Bagaimana menurutmu?" Sehun menatap Seulgi.

"N-ne?"

"Luhan"

"O-ooh ... sangat tampan dan menggemaskan, tuan" Seulgi tersenyum tulus.

"Benar, dan kau tidak boleh menggodanya" Sehun menatap Seulgi tajam namun gadis itu tertawa kecil diiringi tawa Sehun.

"Bos bercanda seperti ini tidak terlihat seperti bercanda. Dan itu membuat ku khawatir kau cemburu pada ku"

Sehun mendengus, ia memang cemburu karena Luhan tanpa beban memuji Seulgi yang membelikannya pakaian baru, walaupun gadis sekertaris itu membelinya pakai uang Sehun.

"Besok tambahkan juga majalah fashion pria kedalam daftar yang harus ku baca"

"Baik Bos, eung.. saya sangat terkesan pada Tuan Muda Lu karena berhasil memberi saya pemandangan boss dengan wajah lembut seperti ini"

Sehun yang tengah memandang wajah tidur Luhan menatap Seulgi kesal "Berhenti memandangi kami dan pelajari lagi materi rapat, sampai ada kesalahan aku tidak segan menghukum mu"

"Uh, baik bos!"

"Kecilkan suara mu, kau bisa membangu-"

"Uuuh! Apa ini" Luhan menatap Sehun kesal dan melepaskan pelukan lelaki itu "Kau sengaja mengganggu tidurku ya?"

"Tidak"

Luhan mendengus menarik kepala Sehun dan berbisik kesal "Kalau begitu pinggirkan tangan sialan mu dari pantat ku brengsek"

Sehun menarik tangannya dan menyengir tidak bersalah "Baiklah, kau bisa lanjutkan tidur mu sayang. Aku tidak akan mengganggu, akan kumarahi Seulgi karena bersuara nyaring"

Luhan menatap Sehun bingung dan mendengus "Satu-satunya yang mengganggu tidurku itu kau sialan"

Luhan mendesah malas dan bersender dibahu Sehun "Ah, haus"

Sehun segera melirik Seulgi memberi kode untuk segera mengambilkan air dan gadis itu segera membuka kulkas mini yang ada didalam mobil.

"Mau minum apa Lu?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dan Seulgi. Ia segera memperbaiki posisi duduknya "Ah, cukup air mineral" dan Seulgi memberikannya pada Luhan "Terimakasih" Ucap pemuda itu memberikan senyumnya pada Seulgi.

DEG!

Seulgi merasakan aura suram yang tengah menembus pundaknya, dan tentu saja ia tidak berani melirik bos pencemburunya. _"Oh tuhan, bos bisa menjadi malaikat dan iblis sekaligus jika menyangkut Tuan muda Lu. Uhuhuu ... selamatkan diriku tuhan..."_

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **See u next chapter my reader-nim :* XOXO**_

DONT FORGET TO SUPPORT (Klik follow and favorite ... )

I'll be happy for ur review ^-^


	5. Trouble (5-A)

**EROTIC NIGHTMARE**

 **Chapter lima**

 **...**

 **Write by BeibiEXOl**

 **Plagiat? Go to the hell!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang ini Luhan dengan terpaksa harus ikut Sehun ke-perusahaan lelaki itu, ia hanya diam dibelakang Sehun saat lelaki itu berbicara serius dengan beberapa bawahannya, Seulgi yang tadi dimobil asik bercanda dengannya pun ikut serius. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak terlalu menyukai suasana seperti ini, saat didalam lift pun mereka membicarakan pekerjaan. Sedikit ia mendengar kalau waktu rapat 30 menit lagi, masih ada banyak waktu dan ia bersama Sehun diiringi dengan tiga orang bawahan Sehun menuju ruangan tertinggi OSH Company yaitu ruangan presdir –Oh Sehun, kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku, mengajak mu kesini malah hanya mengabaikan mu" Sehun mengusap surai Luhan lembut "Kau duduklah dulu disini dan pesan beberapa makanan padanya, oke?"

"Hm" Luhan mengangguk dan duduk disalah satu kursi dengan satu meja bundar kecil yang berada didekat rak buku tepat bersebelahan dengan jendela raksasa ruangan ini. Mungkin ini meja khusus Sehun jika ingin bersantai sambil menikmati pemandangan kota. Sehun sudah beralih kesofa besar ditengah ruangan bersama tim-nya dan Luhan memilih untuk memesan makanan pada orang suruhan Sehun, mengabaikan si pria sibuknya.

"Kau tidak memberi ku menu?" Luhan menatap wanita yang berumur sekitar 30an itu bingung.

"Anda bisa memesan makanan apapun yang anda inginkan, tuan. Saya akan mencari dan membawakannya kesini"

Luhan mengangguk paham, wow hebat juga! Pikirnya "Kalau begitu aku ingin ice cream rasa green tea dengan campuran caramel yang ada di Boston Robbin, aku juga mau bubble tea rasa taro dengan gelas ukuran jumbo, karena aku lapar aku sedang ingin makan Sushi"

"Baik tuan" Si wanita itu mencatat pesanan Luhan di-note.

"Terima kasih eum-"

"Luna"

"Ya, terimakasih Luna. Kau tidak perlu terburu-buru"

"Selama menunggu apa anda ingin beberapa kue kering dan teh?"

"Ya, aku suka"

Dan beberapa saat Luna memberikan Luhan kue kering dan teh. Luhan memakannya santai sambil kembali bermain game perang kesukaannya.

"Lu, aku akan pergi rapat. Kalau kau bosan, kau bisa mengirim pesan text pada ku. Dan diluar ada Luna yang akan melayani mu"

"Hm, pergilah. Aku bukan anak kecil tidak perlu bertingkah seperti orangtua yang meninggal anaknya di taman bermain" Ucap Luhan datar.

"Heheh, aku akan segera kembali"

Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman singkat dan Sehun akhirnya benar-benar pergi diiringi oleh para bawahannya.

"chk! Membosankan"

...

Luhan sudah menghabiskan satu cup ice creamnya dan menyisakan setengah bubble tea, sushinya sudah habis sejak tadi dan Sehun masih belum kembali. Ini sudah sore dan Luhan memilih keluar ruangan Sehun untuk sekedar melepas bosan.

Luhan terdiam menatap dua orang wanita yang berdiri didepannya, salah satunya adalah Victoria- mantan tunangan Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sudah berani menggoda Sehun sampai di kantor huh?" Victoria mendelik marah.

"M-mwo? Jadi dia pria selingkuhan Sehun oppa?" Gadis mungil disebelah Victoria menatap Luhan kaget dan jijik.

"Ya, dia menggoda Sehun waktu diclub bahkan memintainya uang" Jawab Victoria masih menatap Luhan tidak suka.

Luhan mendengus "Sangat tidak penting" Ujarnya memilih melewati dua wanita aneh yang menghalangi jalannya.

Mereka tengah berada didepan ruangan Sehun.

"Berhenti!" Gadis berambut pirang yang bersama Victoria menahan lengan Luhan kasar dan menatap pemuda itu sengit "Ku dengar kau hanya seorang koki rendahan? Kau ingin uang Oppa-ku huh?"

 _Oppa? Gadis menyebalkan ini adik si brengsek?_

"Terserah apa tanggapan mu"

"Kau benar-benar tidak tau diri. Segera menjauh dari Sehun Oppa, kau hanya membuat dirinya kacau. Karena kelakuan menyimpang mu Oppa jadi ikut-ikutan menyimpang! Kau pria tidak normal, tau dirilah dan berhenti menggoda Sehun Oppa!"

"Maaf nona, sepertinya kau salah paham. Dan aku juga tidak ingin meluruskan kesalah pahaman kita, jadi aku ingin pergi. Bisa kau lepaskan tangan mu?" Luhan menatap tajam gadis itu.

"Asal kau tau hubungan kami bukan hanya bertunangan semata. Tapi juga pertunangan politik, keluarga ku tidak akan tinggal diam jika Sehun berani membatalkan pertunangan kami. Perusahaannya yang menjadi taruhan disini" Ujar Victoria dingin "Orang tua Sehun bahkan masih menginginkan aku untuk menjadi tuanangannya. Jadi, daripada kau menjadi perusak hubungan orang lebih baik kau segera mundur"

Luhan tertawa sinis "Aku tidak peduli, kalau pertunangan kalian begitu penting kenapa Sehun dengan santai memutuskannya hanya karena bertemu dengan ku yang bahkan tidak sampai seminggu"

Victoria menggeram ingin menampar Luhan.

PLAK!

Gadis lain sudah melayangkan tangannya dipipi Luhan tanpa mereka sadari, Luhan menatap gadis kecil itu tajam.

"Kau penjilat ya! berani sekali meremehkan pertunangan ini!"

"Kau benar-benar! Huh-" Luhan mendesah malas dan menatap gadis yang mungkin sebaya dengannya itu tajam "Untuk ukuran wanita kau sangat kasar huh. Dan bersyukur kau adalah wanita jadi aku tidak akan membalas mu" Luhan tersenyum sinis.

"Dia sangat kurang ajar Unni"

"Tentu saja, anak yang tidak punya orang tua mana mungkin memiliki etika. Ku dengar dia hanya anak pungut"

"Pe-permisi, maaf tapi saya mohon yang berbuat keributan" Luna yang baru saja melihat langsung gugup. Ia tidak berani menegur dua wanita hebat ini tapi juga tidak berani dua wanita ini menyakiti Luhan karena ia sudah disuruh untuk menjaga Luhan oleh Sehun saat dikantor.

"Ku dengar Sehun sedang rapat, kami akan menunggu diruangannya" Lalu Victoria menatap Luhan "Dan aku masih ingin bicara dengan mu. Ku harap kau tidak kabur seperti pecundang"

Luhan menggeram marah "Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan" Dan ia memilih untuk segera pergi.

...

Luhan mendengus kesal, ia benar-benar membenci dua orang wanita aneh itu. Ia memilih untuk pulang kerestoran dan mengabaikan godaan rekan kerja serta teman-temannya. Pemuda itu memilih kelantai dua dan langsung mengunci diri didalam kamarnya.

Benar-benar brengsek menyebalkan!

Luhan menggeram sambil meninju guling hello kitty pemberian ayahnya –Sooman. Ia mendesah memilih untuk mandi dan turun kebawah, ia kedapur untuk membantu yang lain.

"Kau kesini, bukankah hari ini masih libur?" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan yang nampak murung.

"Hm, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Kebetulan sekali, tolong aduk saos ini" Kyungsoo menyerahkan centongnya pada Luhan dan kembali mengiris sayuran "Apa yang terjadi? Sepertinya liburan mu tidak sepenuhnya lancar?"

"Hahh ... begitulah. Dia Ahjussi menyebalkan"

"Hey, berhenti menyebutnya paman-paman seperti itu. dia masih awal 30an kan"

"Tetap saja, ah! Menyebalkan sekali! Dia benar-benar menyebal- akh!"

"Ya! hati-hati!" Kyungsoo meraih tangah Luhan dan mencucinya kewashtafel karena kecipratan saos panas "Lebih baik kau naik keatas dan tidur Lu, hari ini kau berantakan" Ujar pemuda bermata bulat itu khawatir "Cepat naik keatas sebelum kakek tua itu meledak" Kyungsoo berbisik dan mengarahkan wajah Luhan pada Sooman yang tengah menatap mereka tajam sambil memotong kepala ikan "Uuh, baiklah. Aku keatas dulu. Sampai jumpa besok"

...

Lagi-lagi Luhan harus berada disini, sebenarnya ia bosan dan malas juga. Ini masih jam 8 malam. Dari pada ia dimarahi oleh ayahnya lebih baik ia malam ini tidur diapartement.

Pemuda itu memilih berjalan kaki untuk pulang sekalian berolah raga.

Sebenarnya Luhan tidak ambil pusing dengan kejadian tadi, saat dua wanita itu menghina dirinya atau saat mereka menyuruh Luhan menjauhi Sehun. Luhan sama sekali tidak peduli, ia hanya merasa tidak nyaman.

Perasaan kalau saja Sehun benar-benar membuangnya.

Perasaan kalau saja ia adalah pengganggu dihidup lelaki itu.

Sejauh ini Luhan percaya pada dirinya sendiri, ia yakin ia memiliki kharisma yang menarik yang mampu mengundang manusia lain untuk menyukainya.

Ia memiliki banyak teman karena ia adalah pria menyenangkan.

Ia juga punya sahabat yang selalu berada disisinya.

Hidupnya sempurna sejauh ini, tapi saat Oh Sehun memasuki dunianya. Ia merasa kehidupannya begitu kecil jika dibandingkan lelaki itu, tapi Luhan masih bangga pada dirinya.

Dan hari ini, ia jadi ragu. Apakah orang seperti dirinya pantas untuk dipertahankan oleh seorang Oh Sehun? Dimana beberapa orang yang setingkat dengan Sehun memandang rendah dirinya?

Apakah ... ini masih bisa dibilang kalau ia tidak peduli?

Luhan menggeleng, ia melepas sepatunya asal dan memasuki apartementnya. Memilih untuk berendam sebentar lalu tidur. Ia terlalu banyak pikiran hari ini, dan peduli pada Oh Sehun terlalu banyak.

Ia peduli.

Dan ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya.

Sebenarnya ia gelisah karena ia telah jatuh cinta pada Oh Sehun.

Tapi, lagi. Ia membohongi perasaannya.

Ia tidak ingin pusing dan memilih untuk tidur.

Semoga saja ia mimpi indah dan mampu melupakan sejenak Oh Sehun.

Dan sialnya hal erotislah yang hinggap kedalam mimpinya, ia merasakan tubuhnya dijilati oleh Oh Sehun sialan.

Benar-benar mimpi buruk dan ia berharap untuk segera bangun.

"Hngh..." Luhan membuka matanya, ia menghela nafas karena sudah berhasil bangun namun sepertinya tadi bukan hanya sekedar mimpi buruk. Ia merasakan tubuhnya ditindih oleh sesuatu yang besar dan memiliki aroma yang sudah ia hapal.

"Oh Sehun"

"Hm"

Luhan menggeram kesal mendorong dada Sehun dan menyalakan lampu kamarnya dengan remot "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku merindukan mu, apa kau baik-baik saja? Luna sudah menceritakan semuanya" Sehun menatap Luhan bersalah dan menarik pemuda itu kedalam pelukannya "Gadis itu menampar mu? Apa sakit?"

Mendengus kesal, Luhan menyingkirkan tangan Sehun di pipinya "Pukulan gadis itu tidak berasa"

"Maafkan aku" Dan Sehun mengecup bibirnya bertubi-tubi, Luhan yang tadi kesal jadi luluh dan membiarkan lelaki itu seenaknya menciumi wajahnya "Ya, kau ingin membasahi seluruh wajah ku dengan air liur mu huh?"

Sehun tertawa menatap Luhan yang cemberut "Kau tidak marah padaku?"

"Cih, kau pikir aku perempuan yang sebenar-sebentar merajuk? Aku pria, ssang namja!"

Sehun menatap Luhan geli dan kembali mencium bibir pemuda itu dan melingkarkan tangannya di perut datar Luhan "Besok kau sibuk?"

"Ya, aku harus bekerja seharian"

"Hari apa kau libur?"

"Mungkin selasa, sekitar seminggu lagi"

Sehun mengangguk dan mengecupi leher Luhan yang bebas dari kaos pemuda itu "Lu, aku ingin bercinta dengan mu"

Luhan tertawa dan bersender didada Sehun lebih dalam sehingga ia dapat melihat rahang tegas lelaki itu "Jadi kau kesini ujung-ujungnya hanya untuk mendapatkan sex dari ku, hm?"

"Aku merindukan mu, dan sex juga termaksud karena aku merindukan semua tentang mu" Sehun menunduk dan mengecup bibir Luhan, tangannya memasuki celana longgar pemuda itu dan mengelus Little bamby kekasihnya "Kau juga sudah tegang, sayang"

Sehun mengocok kejantanan Luhan membuat pemuda yang bersender didadanya itu menggerang nikmat "Kau tau-hh" Luhan menatap Sehun sayu "Kau selalu datang disaat mimpi buruk ku.. hhnggh"

Sehun tersenyum mengigit hidung Luhan gemas.

"Kau hhh ah membangunkan ku dari mimpi buruk Sehun- hhh yahh ah "

Sehun mempercepat temponya dan sebelah tangannya membelai bola kembar Luhan dan memainkannya gemas, lalu kembali meremas dada rata pemuda itu dan memilin putingnya.

"Kau mimpi buruk ku dan kau juga membangunkan ku dan bertingkah seperti dirimu didalam mimpi ku"

"Aku senang karena aku selalu ada disisimu, disini mau pun mimpi buruk mu" Sehun mencumbu bibirnya.

"Hhhhaaah!" Luhan menggerang nikmat setelah berhasil mendapatkan klimaksnya, dan kini ia merasakan jari Sehun mulai mendorong memasuki lubangnya. Ia mencoba rilexs dan membiarkan jemari itu memasukinya.

Sehun kembali mencolet gel dari tempat mini dan hal itu tidak luput dari pandangan Luhan "Benda aneh apa lagi yang kau masukan kedalam tubuh ku" Ujarnya menatap kekasihnya tajam.

"Ini seperti gel yang semalam, cuman dalam kemasan lebih kecil" Sehun menyengir memindahkan Luhan kedepannya dan ia melepas baju.

Luhan memegang kedua tangan Sehun dan mencium lelaki itu dalam , dengan tangannya yang lihai melepaskan kancing kemeja Sehun dan celana lelaki itu. Sehun tersenyum turun dari tempat tidur dan melepaskan celananya sepenuhnya hingga telanjang bulat, mumbuat Luhan tersenyum miring menikmati pemandangan tubuh berotot kekasihnya.

"Ready... fight!"

Luhan tertawa saat Sehun mengucapkan kalimat yang sering ia ucapkan saat main game, ah! Ahjussi ini benar-benar manis dan seksi.

Luhan tersenyum menyambut bibir Sehun yang sudah bergulat dibibirnya ia membuka mulutnya memberi akses bagi Sehun agar lebih menikmati ciuman panas ini. Luhan mengacak surai Sehun dan mengelus punggung lebar itu.

Plop!

Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mulai mencumbu leher dan dada Luhan, sedangkan jari-jarinya bermain dilubang pemuda itu memberi pemanasan sebelum penisnya memasuki lubang Luhan.

"Kau masih sempit Lu"

"Hmm .. hh yah" Luhan hanya mampu mendesah saat Sehun memainkan tubuhnya dengan ahli, benar-benar spektakuler!

"Ku rasa aku tidak akan pernah bosan dengan perasaan ini" Bisiknya saat Sehun mengemut penisnya dan menjilati testinya.

"Aaaaaah!" Ia memekik saat Sehun memasukan penisnya tiba-tiba, pemuda itu melotot ingin mengumpat tapi malah mendesah semakin keras "Hhaaaaahhhh! Yaaaah! Yaaah! Disana Oh! Sehuuun"

Luhan menggelinjang nikmat, Sehun dengan mudah menemukan prostatnya. Memang, lelaki ini benar-benar mesum yang sangat ahli.

"Yaahh! Hhh! Luh! Luhannhh! Kauu hhh! Sangat nikmat sayang! Hhh!"

Sehun menghentakan penisnya lebih dalam sampai terdengar bunya daging yang bersentuhan.

Tangan sehun membelai kening Luhan yang berkeringat dan mencium bibir pemuda itu tanpa memperlambat tempo sodokannya, benang saliva membentang panjang saat mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. Beberapa detik sebelum terputus dan menetes didada Luhan dan Sehun mencium dada pemuda itu lebih dalam dan menghisapnya.

Sehun mengangkat kaki Luhan bertumpu dipundaknya dan kembali menyodok kejantanannya lebih dalam. Mereka saling mendesah-menggeram bergantian dan bertukar ciuman.

Luhan menggigit tangan Sehun yang bertumpu disebelah kepalanya dan menyerngai menatap pemuda itu.

Sehun gila hanya karena tatapan Luhan.

"Kau sangat hh ahh .. menggairahkan Luhann hh"

Sehun mengocok kejantanan Luhan dengan tangannya dan Luhan mencium bibir Sehun panas "Kau panas Sehun" Bisiknya menjilat leher lelaki itu lalu kembali menghempaskan punggungnya ditempat tidur dan Sehun masih mengocok kejantanannya sambil menggenjot lubangnya.

"NGAAAAH! AAAH!" Luhan tidak tahan untuk mendesah dan mencengkram spresi kuat saat dirinya akan klimaks dan Sehun juga tidak main-main karena genjotan lelaki itu sangat cepat dan mampu membuat lubangnya panas dan meleleh.

Yah... meleleh karena lelaki itu baru saja menyemburkan spermanya kedalam lubang anusnya.

Luhan menggeram nikmat.

Dan Sehun menikmati klimaksnya, dan menatap cairan spermanya yang tumpah keluar dari hole Luhan dan dengan perlahan melepaskan penisnya yang masih menumpahkan cairan sperma.

Ia mengecup bibir Luhan dan mencium keningnya lama dan merebahkan diri disebelah pemuda itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Nghh Sehun" Luhan bergerak tidak nyaman "Cairan mu uuh ... Sehun! Ini- ini!" Luhan panik menatap Sehun horror. Lelaki itu menatap Luhan bingung.

"Kau menyemburkan sperma mu kedalam anus ku dan kini cairan itu keluar brengsek!"

Sehun tertawa kecil mengecup bibir Luhan menenangkan pemuda itu "Rilex sayang, dan biarkan mereka keluar. Nanti aku yang akan tanggung jawab"

Tanggung jawab apannya! Luhan mendengus tapi saat Sehun memeluk tubuhnya ... ia tidak kuasa dan membiarkan lelaki itu menguasai dirinya lagi .. dan lagi.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang memejamkan matanya sambil mengecupi kepalanya.

"H-hey"

Sehun membuka matanya dan kini Luhan dapat melihat betapa indahnya sang kekasih.

"Hm, ada apa sayang?"

"Eum, a-apa kau lapar?"

Sehun menatap Luhan bingung.

"Maksudku, kau kesini masih dengan pakaian mu yang tadi. Kalau kau belum makan aku akan memasak untuk mu" Luhan membuang muka dari arah Sehun dan memerah malu.

Dan senyum lelaki yang lebih tua itu mengembang lebar dan mengecup telinga Luhan yang memerah "Heum, aku belum makan" Ujar Sehun manja dan Luhan tidak mampu menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Ka- ah!"

Sehun beranjak lebih dulu dan mengangkat tubuh Luhan "Bagaimana kalau kita mandi dulu?"

Luhan benar-benar memerah saat mereka melewati cermin besar dikamar mandinya. Bagaimana tidak! ia dapat melihat tubuh telanjang mereka yang dipenuhi kissmark dan cairan asing yang menempel kemana-mana. Uh! Ini mengerikan dan seksi.

Sehun mendudukan Luhan dikloset yang tertutup sedangkan ia menyiapkan air hangat untuk mereka berendam. Dan Luhan memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda telanjang itu yang tengah mengukur suhu di bathub dan menyiapkan sabum dan juga shampoo, bahkan Sehun sudah menyiapkan salep mint sial itu. tunggu? Kenapa salep itu ada didalam kamar mandinya? Agh sial! Pasti Sehun sudah menyiapkan semuanya.

Luhan berjalan sepelan mungkin dan menubruk tubuh Sehun yang membelakanginya.

Lelaki itu kaget saat tangan mungil rusanya melingkar dilehernya "Hhh" Desah Luhan menggodanya.

"Jangan menggodaku Lu"

"Aku tidak" Balas Luhan berbisik ditelinga Sehun dan pemuda mungil itu mendapat pemandangan penis Sehun yang otomatis berdiri.

"Wow" Gumamya, menaiki tubuh Sehun lebih tinggi dan menengok kebawah lelaki itu "Reaksi adik mu benar-benar cepat Hun-ah"

"Hm, dan bersiap untuk tidak bisa jalan besok"

"Uh, takut" Dan Luhan menggigit telinga Sehun menggoda.

Lelaki dewasa itu menggeram dan dengan gerakan cepat ia memutar tubuh Luhan menjadi dihadapannya, kembali kegendongan ala koala. Sehun tidak sia-sia berlatih bela diri jika gunanya seperti ini.

Sehun mengarahkan penisnya langsung kearah hole Luhan dan memasukannya perlahan, tidak sesulit tadi karena gelnya masih bersisa didalam ditambah cairan spermanya yang juga membasahi hole Luhan.

Ia menghentakan pinggulnya membuat tubuh Luhan yang ada digendongannya terguncang hebat naik-turun.

Desahan kembali meramaikan kamar mandi dan cairan sperma kembali mewarnai lantai dingin itu.

Luhan mencengkram pundak Sehun dan memberi ciuman panas pada lelaki itu. Ia bahkan berhasil klimaks pada penisnya hanya karena sodokan Sehun dilubangnya. Pria ini memang benar-benar hebat.

Luhan tidak pernah merasakan sex sehebat dan senikmat seperti saat ia melakukannya dengan Sehun.

Lelaki itu seperti membawanya kedunia lain dan menghiptotisnya.

Membuatnya mabuk kepayang dan tenggelam pada rasa yang diberikan lelaki itu.

Sehun mendesah nyaring saat ia berhasil klimaks dan lagi-lagi memuntahkan cairannya kedalam anus Luhan.

"Kau benar-benar ... melupakan kondomnya" Komentar Luhan tersenyum miring. Ia turun dari gendongan Sehun dan mengecup bibir pemuda itu singkat.

"Persetan dengan kondom" Balas Sehun menyeringai jenaka dan menampar pantat luhan dengan benda tidur yang ada ditengah selangkangannya gemas, membuat Luhan hampir terjatuh dan memberi tatapan tajam pada Sehun namun disambut tawa menggoda lelaki itu.

"Menggemaskan" Ujar Sehun yang masih dibelakang Luhan meremas bokong pemuda itu.

"Berhenti menggoda ku! biarkan aku membilas tubuhku sebentar" Luhan mendelik.

"Yaaa yaa ... kekasih ku yang menggemaskan" Sehun mendorong Luhan memasuki tabung kotak kaca dan menyalakan shower sambil menjilati leher pemuda itu gemas.

"AAAAGH! AHJUSSI INI BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK MESUM!" Keluh Luhan saat Sehun mulai menciumi tubuhnya semakin kebawah dan menghisap penisnya. Lagi.

"Bersiaplah my little deer" Sehun menggigit kulit selangkangan Luhan gemas dan kembali menjilati testis dan penis Luhan bergantian.

Dan erangan kesal Luhan berganti dengan erangan nikmat tak tertahankan.

Dan mandi malam ini menjadi sangat lama dan erotis ...

...

Luhan yang tengah merebus spagethi tersenyum kecil menatap Sehun yang tengah merebahkan kepalanya dimeja dapur sambil memandanginya "Katakan Sehun, kau berbohong soal aku yang pertama"

"Aku serius, kau yang pertama"

"Di usia mu yang ke 32 dan kau pikir aku percaya?"

"Yah, aku sempat melakukan beberapa oral sex, dan juga bersetubuh tapi aku selalu memiliki kontrol akan diri ku, aku tidak pernah menyemburkan benih ku pada siapapun. Tidak lebih dariitu, aku tidak tertarik dan sibuk akan pekerjaan di perusahaan. Sebenarnya aku sedikit khawatir dengan gairah seksual ku"

"Menggelikan"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk bersenang-senang. Semenjak remaja ayah sudah memberiku pekerjaan di perusahaan"

Luhan mengangguk menyaring mie spageti lalu berpindah ke bumbu yang sudah ia siapkan, menyalakan kompor dan mulai menuang bumbu yang disediakan satu per satu dan beberapa potongan kecil daging.

"Bagaimana dengan mu, Lu. Berapa kali kau melakukan sex dengan wanita?"

"Hmm, aku lupa"

Sehun cemberut "Lebih baik jangan katakan karena mungkin aku akan mencari wanita itu dan membuatnya menyesal karena pernah dilahirkan"

Luhan tertawa kecil "Sebenarnya yang menggodaku kebanyakan pria, tapi kau tau. Mereka memuakan sama saja seperti Jongin"

Sehun duduk menatap Luhan dengan mata tajam "Kau tidak benar-benar mau dengan anak hitam itu kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, dia sahabat ku"

"Baguslah, katakan padaku jika ia berani menggoda mu"

Luhan selesai memasak dan menuangkan pasta itu kepiringnya dan Sehun.

"Ceritakan pada ku tentang pekerjaan mu" Ujar Sehun sambil meraih tangan Luhan dan menjilat jari telunjuk pemuda itu. Luhan mendengus, padahal ia baru saja ingin mencicipi saos olahannya. Tapi ia membiarkan Sehun menghisap jari telunjuknya.

"Hmm, menyenangkan. Hari rabu aku juga mengisi acara memasak di televisi bersama Irene"

Sehun menghentikan acara menjilatnya dan menatap Luhan tajam "Siapa gadis itu?"

"Ahaha, dia hanya rekan kerja ku. Dan dia cantik, kami pernah berkencan dulu- AKH! YAAACK!"

Luhan menarik telunjuknya yang digigit oleh Sehun dan memukul mulut lelaki itu kesal "Sakit sialan!"

Sehun beranjak dan masuk ke dapur karena tadi mereka terhalang oleh meja, ia mendekati Luhan dan memeluk tubuh pemuda itu erat "Aku benci Irene, kau tidak boleh bertemu dengannya lagi"

Luhan menatap Sehun yang tengah menatapnya tajam dan dalam. Ia mengingat perasaan ini, dulu saat ia megatakan kalau ia takut pada Sehun dan membenci pria itu.

"Ekspresi cemburu mu menyebalkan"

"Aku serius, kalau kau lupa, aku ini pria egois dan kejam. Aku bisa saja membuat gadis itu menderita disisa hidupnya"

Luhan merasakan aura yang begitu mengancam, ia mencoba tenang dan tersenyum "Sehun, kenapa kau berpikir kalau mereka akan merebutku dari mu?"

Sehun merenyit saat Luhan menatapnya begitu intents "Karena kau indah Lu"

"Kau harus koreksi pemikiran mu Tuan, karena bukan mereka yang akan merebutku. Akulah yang akan pergi meninggalkan mu, kau tau? Berpacaran dengan ku tidak akan bertahan selama lebih tiga bulan"

"Satu hal Lu, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan mu pergi sekalipun aku harus mengurungmu"

Luhan tertawa kecil dan mendorong tubuh Sehun lembut, ia merapikan piring pasta dan mengambil gelas wine.

"Terkadang, kau menakutkan. Tapi ... sejauh ini aku masih menyukai mu" Luhan menarik tubuh Sehun dan mendudukan lelaki itu untuk duduk dikursi dan ia disampingnya "Aku tidak bertahan lama karena bosan, hubungan percintaan itu membosankan" Ujarnya santai dan Sehun menuangkan anggur merah kegelas mereka.

"Luhan" Sehun meletakan botol wine dan menatap Luhan intents "Kenapa kau tidak juga mengerti?" Sehun tersenyum miring "Setelah menghabiskan waktu mu bersama ku sejauh ini, aku bukanlah pria yang akan kau tinggalkan hanya karena rasa bosan mu? Yakinlah kalau kau akan tergila-gila hingga tidak ingin sedetik pun berada ditempat yang tidak ada diriku" Sehun tersenyum.

Luhan tertawa kecil mengangkat gelasnya "Untuk hubungan kita yang tidak ada kata bosan"

Ting!

Mereka makan malam dengan nikmat kadang saling bercanda satu sama lain. Sehun juga terus-terusan memuji masakannya dan kini Luhan tengah mencuci piring dengan Sehun yang memeluk erat tubuhnya dari belakang "Lepas, aku sedang mencuci"

"Kau sudah mengancamku dengan pisau saat aku memelukmu seperti ini saat kau memasak, jadi biarkan aku memeluk mu saat kau mencuci piring itu, oke?"

"Chk! Tapi bagaimana aku bisa bergerak jika seperti ini" Luhan menggoyangkan tubuhnya kesal dan jangan salahkan dirinya karena sudah menyenggol penis Sehun dengan bokongnya.

"Kau menggodaku lagi Lu"

"Aku tidak! Pergi kau! Kita sudah bercinta berkali-kali tadi jadi jangan lagi! Tidak untuk malam ini" Luhan berbalik menatap Sehun horror.

"Sekali lagi, kumohoon"

Luhan membalik tubuh Sehun dan mendorong pundak lelaki itu untuk duduk disofa ruang tengah, ia menyalakan tv kesal "Duduk dan buang pikiran mesum mu itu, aku harus melanjutkan mencuci piring" Luhan berjalan, namun berhenti sambil menatap Sehun tajam "Dan jangan mencoba berbuat macam-macam"

...

Luhan kembali selesai mencuci piring dan menghampiri Sehun, ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat lelaki itu tertidur lelap. Mungkin dia kelelahan setelah bekerja seharian, Luhan mengusap surai Sehun lembut dan mengecup kening lelaki itu.

Grep!

"Catcha"

Dan Sehun menariknya kesofa menindih tubuhnya lagi.

"Siaaaaaaal!"

Sehun tertawa melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah kesal "I got you baby"

"Lepas, kau lelah kan. Jadi tidurlah"

Sehun tertawa menggeleng "Aku masih punya tenaga sampai tengah malam"

Pemuda itu mengecupi leher Luhan gemas, ia tidak akan pernah bosan pada tubuh pemuda ini.

"Tapi kita sudah mandi Sehun, dan aku tidak mau mandi lima kali hari ini"

Sehun tetap mengecupi tubuhnya gemas "Kalau begitu tidak usah mandi, hmm! Hmm! Bagaimana? Atau aku mandikan? Eoh?"

"Uuuuuuh! Nanti lubangku tidak rapat lagiii!"

"Aku jamin lubang mu akan kembali rapat sayang, aku punya segala yang kau butuhkan uuum! Adik ku sudah tidak tahaaan"

Luhan terpana menatap Sehun yang tampak menggemaskan. Sejak kapan lelaki ini jadi manja dan mesum begini?

Sehun berdiri dengan bertumpu pada Lutut didepan Luhan dan melihatkan penisnya yang sudah berdiri tegang "Kau tega melihatnya begini menderita?"

"Tapi pinggang ku sudah sakiit" Luhan entah kenapa ikut merengek.

"Aku janji setelah ini aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau, kau ingin perawatan atau shopping apapun itu. ayolaaaah"

Luhan tertawa kecil melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang Sehun "Baiklah, cukup sekali oke?"

Sehun tersenyum segera menjangkau rak dibawa meja didekat mereka dan mengambil kotak salep kecil.

Luhan menatapnya tidak percaya "Katakan" Ujarnya horror.

"Yaah, aku sudah meletakan benda ini ditempat-tempat strategis untuk bercinta. Hahaha"

"Fuck you Oh Sehun! Kau benar-benar Ahjussi mesuuuum!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _ **Curcol**_

Buat yang review uuuuuh! Makasih banget udah ngasih komentar hihiiii! Banyak yang nanya, "ini konfliknya berat gak?" "konfilknya jangan yang berat-berat kasihan Luhan"

Huahahahaa!

Aih, seneng banget kalian bisa perhatian kayak giniii ... uuuuuh!

Tenang aja, konfliknya emang ada. Tapi, gak terlalu berat kok tenang sajuuuuu ... dan always happy ending. Yaaah ... walaupun diriku yang labil ini belum pernah nulis ff sampe ending kecuali yang one shoot T-T Tapi semoga aja ff ini bakal ending, aku juga sebenarnya gaada niat buat discontinue ff aku yang lain kayak tbf, find me, emperor, fag aku masih pengen banget ngelanjutkaaan suer deh! Cuman masih gaada ilham buat nulis ff GS! Karena sekali lagi ... diriku yang labil ini lagi jatuh cinta sama YAOI alias BOYXBOY uuuuuuuh!

Dan buat para reader-nim setia akuuu! Walaupun gak berani janji, tapi kalo gaada halangan yang serius bulan april ini aku mau ngelanjutin semua ff-ff aku yang terabaikaan! Dan saat ini pun ff yang lain dalam masa penulisaaaan! YEAAAY! I LOVE APRIL! THATS HUNHAN MONTH! YUHUUU!

Semoga kalian masih mau baca ff yang abal-abal itu, terlebih from another galaxy, aku tuh bad mood banget sama ff itu,, soalnya itu ff debut aku dan penulisannya ancur banget malah banyak kata yang aku singkat kayak bahasa sms T-T aku malu bangeeet huhuhuu ... tapi biar gitu aku bakal tetap lanjutkan, The Baddest female jugaa ... itu ff bahasanya juga ancur dan berantakan, alurnya juga nista banget T-T tapi dan selalu pake tapi ... aku bakal berusaha melanjutkannya ... tau deh mau diejek apaan gapedulii ah! Hihi!

Oke deh, kok malah curhat gajelas kek gini ahaha.

...

 _ **See u next chapter my reader-nim :* XOXO**_

DONT FORGET TO SUPPORT (Klik follow and favorite ... )

I'll be happy for ur review ^-^

-BeibiEXOl


	6. Trouble (5-A) U Smile I Smile

**EROTIC NIGHTMARE**

 **Chapter enam**

 **...**

 **Write by BeibiEXOl**

 **Plagiat? Go to the hell!**

.

.

.

Drrr drrr

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya pelan, pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah dada polos Oh Sehun. Ia menghela nafas melepaskan pelukan lelaki itu dan beranjak dari sofa.

Yah, mereka bercinta semalaman dan ketiduran diruang tengah. Luhan bersyukur ia hidup sendiri ... atau tidak.

Lelaki itu, Oh Sehun benar-benar menyerangnya dimana pun. Ahh ... memikirkan kejadian tadi hanya membuat dirinya malu dan memerah. Lampu ruang tengah sudah gelap, hanya cahaya rembulan yang mengintip dibalik gorden yang menutupi jendela. Luhan mengambil ponselnya yang ada dimeja, Jongin mengajaknya clubbing dan mengatakan kalau dj-nya sangat cantik dan seksi. Luhan melirik jam sudah menunjukan pukul 3 pagi. Dan ia mendengus, "Hah ... dj seksi pun tidak lagi menarik bagi ku" Batinnya menangis, menyadari kalau ia benar-benar tidak normal sekarang.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang kali ini benar-benar tertidur nyenyak dan menaikan selimut lelaki itu dengan ia yang kembali tidur dikarpet bulu dibawah sofa yang Sehun tiduri.

...

Luhan terbangun saat ia merasakan seseorang menciumi wajahnya dan ia melihat wajah Sehun yang bersinar. Ia juga sudah diranjang didalam kamar dan Oh Sehun yang berpakaian rapi ala kantoran "Good morning my love"

"Hhhh .. mwoya" Gumam Luhan menarik selimut menutupi wajahnya malas. Ia masih sangat mengantuk!

"Hey, Xiaolu" Sehun mengguncang pundaknya gemas dan kembali mengecup bahu dan punggungnya karena ia membelakangi lelaki itu.

"Pergilah, aku masih mengantuk" Ujarnya serak khas bangun tidur.

"Aku ingin bermanjaa~ jam 9 aku sudah harus kekantor" Ujar Sehun menghambur kepelukan Luhan yang masih tertidur "Bangun Lu"

"Emmmmm" Pemuda yang masih didalam selimut itu menggeleng dan memejamkan matanya erat.

Sehun tetap mengecupi wajah dan punggung pemuda itu dan akhirnya Luhan risih mendorong Sehun "Aku bangun! Puas!" Ia membuka selimut yang membungkus tubuh polosnya. Dan Sehun mendapatkan pemandangan gratis tubuh Luhan yang berhias kissmark.

Luhan beranjak turun dari tempat tidur dan memilih kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya, ia juga mengganti bajunya dengan kaos dan celana pendek. Selesai membersihkan diri sebentar ia keluar dan melihat Sehun yang duduk di counter dapur.

"Mau kopi atau teh?"

"Kopi"

"Gula atau cream?"

"Gula, setengah sendok Lu"

"Hm" Luhan membuat kopi untuk Sehun dan segelas susu creamy untuknya, ia juga membuatkan sandwitch isi daging untuk Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun masih asik dengan tab lelaki itu. Luhan tau Sehun itu sibuk jadi ia sepertinya akan terbiasa dengan Sehun yang tidak bisa lepas dari laporan pekerjaan dalam bentuk dokumen yang diantarkan langsung oleh Seulgi atau file yang dikirim ke-ponsel atau imac lelaki itu.

Kini ia duduk berseberangan dengan Sehun yang sudah lepas dari ponselnya dan memakan Sandwitch olahannya dengan bersemangat.

"Makan pelan-pelan Hun"

"Hm, mmnaak" (Enak)

Luhan tertawa kecil dan memakan sandwitchnya perlahan.

"Luhan, bisa kau izin jam Enam sore nanti? Ayo kita kencan"

"Kencan?"

"Ya, melakukan seperti pasangan normal. Jalan-jalan di mall, shopping dan nonton film"

Luhan tertawa geli "Oke, aku akan berbicara dengan baba nanti"

Sehun tersenyum mencubit pipi Luhan gemas. Luhan menatapnya geli, tapi setelah itu ia pergi untuk membereskan ruang tengah tapi alangkah senangnya saat melihat ruang tengah mereka sudah bersih dan rapi "Apa kau yang membereskan ini?" Ujarnya penasaran. Sehun menengok kearah Luhan dan bergumam mengiyakan.

Luhan tersenyum kecil mengambil kemeja kotak-kotak merah untuk melapisi kaosnya, ia juga memakai jeans hitam ripped dan memasang sepatunya seperti biasa. Yaah ... sebenarnya tidak lagi biasa saat Sehun yang berjongkok dihadapannya dan memasangkan sepatunya. Astagaaa ...

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri"

"Aku ingin melakukannya untuk mu" Sehun tersenyum kecil mengecup bibirnya kilat dan Luhan memalingkan wajahnya yang merona.

Sialan Oh Sehun!

"Kau ingin ku antar?"

"Tidak, aku akan jalan kaki. Restoran ada gedung seberang" Luhan sudah berdiri mengambil memasang snapback dikepala mungilnya "Aku suka jalan kaki" Ujarnya lagi saat Sehun hanya diam.

"Hm" Balasnya masih dengan mata memuja yang tak lepas dari Luhan. pemuda yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah biasa dan acuh .. aah ... Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan gangguan-tatapan dari Oh Sehun, karena semalaman yang ia sadari Sehun terus-terusan menatapnya yah kecuali lelaki itu tidur tentunya. Luhan menatap penampilan Sehun, lelaki itu memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam dan ditambah coat cokelat, dan secara tidak sadar tangannya sudah merapikan lipatan coat Sehun yang tidak rapi.

Astagaa ... apa yang ku lakukan

"I-itu sedikit tidak rapi" Ujarnya setelah sadar dan mendapat senyuman malaikat ala Sehun dan mengecupi bibirnya.

"Hentikan" Ujar Luhan dengan lagi- aah wajahnya merah.

Sehun membuka pintu apartement, dan melihat gadis yang semalam menamparnya, gadis yang bersama Victoria-mantan tunangan Sehun- yang juga memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan 'Oppa'. Penampilan gadis itu berantakan dan Luhan yakin pakaiannya sama dengan pakaian yang dipakai gadis itu semalam 'Apa yang terjadi?'

"O-oppaa" Ujarnya menunduk takut dihadapan mereka. Luhan diam menatap Sehun bingung "Apa yang dia lakukan disini?"

Sehun hanya mengendikan bahu acuh enggan menatap gadis didepannya.

Gadis itu diam ragu, lalu menatap Luhan sendu "Sebelumnya perkenalkan aku Oh Dasom, adik Sehun Oppa" Ujarnya dengan suara serak, tangannya sibuk memilin ujung bajunya "K-ku mohon ... maafkan kelakuan kasar ku semalam" Ujarnya parau lalu terisak kecil "Maafkan aku ... aku menyesal telah kasar pada mu" Ia menatap Luhan dengan pandangan putus asa, membuat Luhan kebingunan dan kaget.

"Aku memaafkan mu, bagus kalau kau menyesal. Sudah, jangan menangis" Luhan tersenyum lembut, membuat Dasom semakin menangis, kali ini tidak lagi terisak melainkan menangis "Hiks ... aku menyesal telah kasar, terima kasih sudah memaafkan ku"

Luhan menepuk pundak Dasom prihatin, bagaimana pun Luhan tidak pernah tega kalau melihat perempuan menangis "Sudah jangan menangis, aku sudah melupakan kejadian semalam"

"Huwee" Dasom memeluk Luhan "Maafkan aku, aku janji akan selalu berbuat baik pada mu" Ujarnya menyesal dan masih terisak.

"Sehun-ah, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia jadi begini" Luhan menatap Sehun bingung dan yang ditatap hanya mendengus tidak suka saat Dasom memeluk Luhan.

"Apa kau mau mampir kedalam? Aku bisa membuatkan mu cokelat hangat atau makanan?"

"Uuuh, ti-tidak perlu Luhan-ah ... aku akan pulang" Dasom menghapus jejak air matanya dan berdiri dihapanan Luhan dan Sehun "Sehun Oppa, aku pulang dulu" Ujarnya memeluk Sehun singkat dan membungkuk hormat "Terimakasih sudah memaafkan ku, dan maaf sudah mengganggu pagi kalian" Ujarnya dan berlalu pergi.

Luhan diam berjalan memasuki lift mengabaikan Sehun yang mengekorinya "Luhan" Ujarnya menarik ujung jaket Luhan gemas. Gemas karena didiamkan.

"Hm"

"Katakan sesuatu" Ujarnya dan Luhan masih diam.

"Katakan apapun, jangan diam saja. Kau membuatku bingung" Sehun menatap Luhan yang sama sekali tidak menatapnya "Kenapa diam saja? seharusnya kau senang karena Dasom sudah minta maaf pada mu kan?"

Luhan mendesah kesal dan menatap Sehun tajam "Bukan kah kau yang seharusnya memberiku penjelasan? Apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis itu? semalam dia penuh percaya diri dan pagi ini ia nampak seperti telah kehilangan segalanya" Luhan mendengus kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Apa?" Sehun menatapnya bingung, membuat Luhan jengkel.

"Tidak mungkin gadis itu meminta maaf tiba-tiba begitu?"

"Aku hanya sedikit menyadarkannya siapa dia dan akibat apa yang ia lakukan jika telah lancang mengusik mu"

Luhan menatap Sehun tidak percaya "Tapi dia adik mu"

"Ya, tapi dia hanya adik ku"

"Aku tidak mengerti. Dia adik mu sedangkan aku hanya orang asing yang baru saja menjadi kekasih mu"

Sehun tersenyum lembut mengikuti Luhan yang berjalan didepannya setelah keluar lift lalu melewati lobby Apartement.

Luhan berbalik dengan wajah kesal yang dimata Sehun sangat menggemaskan "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti" Ujarnya bingung, alisnya berkerut dan matanya menatap Sehun tajam.

Cantik, manis dan menggemaskan ... juga sangat tampan.

Luhan-nya.

Sehun mendekat menangkup pipi Luhan gemas dan mengecup bibirnya singkat "Kau tidak perlu mengerti, sayang" Ujarnya tersenyum kecil mengacak surai Luhan gemas.

Luhan mendorong Sehun kesal, wajahnya memerah malu saat beberapa pejalan kaki melihat mereka. Ah ... sial ... ini menyebalkan sekaligus mendebarkan, pikirnya.

"Huh, tetap tidak bisa dipahami" Gumamnya kesal memilih berjalan kaki menuju penyebrangan yang tidak jauh dari apartemen, bergabung dengan pejalan kaki lainnya.

Dan Sehun masih setia disampingnya.

"Kau hanya perlu tau kalau aku mencintai mu, jangan terlalu banyak berpikir" Bisik Sehun ditelinganya "Aah, dan berhenti memasang ekspresi menggemaskan itu karena aku benar-benar sangat ingin memangsa-mu, tau"

Aaaaah! Oh Sehuuun!

"Dasar Ahjussi mesum" Desis Luhan kesal dan berlari menghindari Oh Sehun, saat sudah lumayan jauh, ia berbalik dan menatap Sehun yang berdiri beberapa meter didepannya dan tersenyumm puas.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan gemas. Apa boleh Sehun mengejarnya dan menerkamnya disini? Dihadapan ratusan pejalan kaki sial ini? aaah! Andai saja ia bisa menghentikan waktu ...

Luhan tertawa melihat wajah Sehun yang ia yakin tengah menyusun strategi mesumnya, dasar ... benar-benar Ahjussi mesum, pikirnya.

Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan tertawa melihat wajah Sehun sebelum berbalik lagi dan bergabung dengan para pejalan kaki untuk menyeberang.

Sehun masih diam dan mengamati dengan seksama

Daun kecoklatan yang berjatuhan ...

Angin musim gugur yang begitu sejuk ...

Dan Luhan-nya yang tersenyum menggemaskan menggodanya.

Sehun akan menyimpan kenangan ini baik-baik dalam ingatannya, ia akan mengingat kejadian yang ditangkap oleh inderanya dan akan terus mengingatnya.

Luhan gemas saat Sehun masih diam, ia berlari kecil menghampiri Sehun dan menggandeng lelaki itu menuju penyebrangan "Persis seperti Ahjussi yang kebanyakan pikiran" Luhan terkekeh menatap wajah Sehun "Hahaha" Tawanya lepas dan mengelus rahang Sehun gemas "Tersenyum pun wajahmu terlihat kaku" tambah Luhan tersenyum miring lalu kembali berjalan sampai keseberang.

Sehun tidak pernah menyadari kalau jalanan Seoul dipagi hari yang ramai ini sangat indah, pepohonan dipinggir jalan pun tampak sangat cantik, suara percakapan orang-orang disekitarnya yang ramai pun bagaikan alunan musik indah ...

Dan punggung mungil didepannya ini ... tangan mungil yang menggandengnya saat ini ...

Pemuda itu ... Luhan ...

"Seperti bidadari" Gumamnya tidak sadar.

Luhan berbalik menatapnya bingung "Kau berbicara apa?"

"Tidak, kau sangat tampan" Sehun mengedipkan matanya menggoda.

"Cih, kalau itu aku juga sudah tau"

"Dan cantik juga"

"Aku tidak cantik" Luhan merengut kesal melepaskan tangan Sehun, dan Sehun berjalan disampingnya "Kau tampan dan cantik, Lu"

"Aku tampan. Tidak cantik"

"Cantik"

"Tidak, ah! Ini menyebalkan, aku tidak cantik. Deskripsi cantik itu sama sekali tidak manly!"

"Ppfff! Semua orang didunia ini pun akan mengganggap kau lebih cantik ketimbang manly"

"What! Oh-oh! Kau mulai menyebalkan. Aku harus memikirkan sekali lagi kencan kita sore ini"

"Kau akan menyesal kalau tidak mau"

"Pria sejati tidak akan menyesali keputusannya" Luhan menyeringai bangga.

Sehun bertahan dengan wajah tenangnya yang sangat ajaib ditengah rasa gelinya "Pria sejati tidak boleh menarik kata-katanya, kau sudah janji akan kencan sore ini"

"Oho! Aku tidak bilang janji"

"Aku anggap iya-mu tadi adalah janji"

"Uuuuuh! Kau benar-benar musang licik"

Sehun tertawa merangkul pundak Luhan dan menghirup aroma rambut pemuda itu gemas "Aku anggap itu pujian"

"Itu bukan pujian"

Sehun tertawa, mereka sudah berjalan kearah restoran mewah itali tempat Luhan bekerja dan didepannya sudah ada mobil jemputannya.

Sehun masih ingin berada disamping Luhan.

Berada disisi pemuda itu dan tetap merasakan Luhan dari segala indra di-tubuhnya.

Sehun ingin menyentuh kulitnya, menghirup aromanya, menyesap rasanya ...

"Jangan menatapku seakan kita akan berpisah selamanya"

Sehun tertawa kecil saat Luhan dengan mudah membaca pikirannya, ia mendengus merasa panas diwajahnya. Apa seorang Oh Sehun sedang merona?

Cup

Luhan mengecup pipinya "Aku masuk dulu, sampai jumpa" Ujarnya santai.

Dan Sehun yakin satu kecupan kecil itu berhasil membuat wajahnya panas.

Ia tidak merona kan? Dia Oh Sehun kalau kalian lupa.

"Ehm, permisi Bos. Rapat akan diadakan satu jam lagi dan materinya sudah saya siapkan"

Fuck!

Sehun menatap Seulgi datar.

"Hm" Gumamnya malas memasuki mobil diiringi asisten setianya-yang menyebalkan- itu.

Sehun menyenderkan tubuhnya santai, ia tidak menyentuh sama sekali dokumen disebelahnya karena ia memang sudah membacanya tadi pagi dan sudah paham dengan jelas.

Pikirannya masih melayang disaat ia masih bersama Luhan.

Astaga ... Sehun merindukannya.

"Ah! Benar!" Sehun duduk tegap dan menatap Seulgi semangat-lapar atau entah apa yang membuat Seulgi menjengit kaget disebelahnya.

"Kau sudah mengambilnya kan?"

Seulgi merona "Su-sudah bos. Sudah saya kirimkan ke-email anda"

Sehun menyeringai senang dan membuka tab-nya dan melihat potret dirinya dan Luhan sepanjang jalanan tadi. Ia memerah saat melihat potret punggungnya yang didepannya Luhan tengah tersenyum lebar, Luhan mengejeknya, ia tengah merangkul Luhan dan ...

Sehun merona

Melihat potret Luhan mengecup pipinya.

Dan Seulgi hanya mampu ikut bahagia atas kebahagian bosnya tercinta yang tengah kasmaran.

.

.

.

Luhan merasa hari ini bagaikan mimpi disiang bolong.

Oh Sehun ... tidak diragukan lagi ... lelaki itu jelmaan dewa ... yaah Sehun adalah jelmaan Dewa Ares!

Bagaimana tidak?

Dimulai dari lelaki itu menjemput Luhan dengan mobil mewahnya, kali ini Sehun sendirilah yang menyetir.

Lelaki itu memakai celana formal dan kemeja dengan dua kancing terbuka diatasnya.

Eh ... tiga?

Yap, tiga. Karena disepanjang jalan Luhan dibuat tidak fokus pada dada bidang Sehun yang seolah memangginya terus-menerus untuk diraba.

Tapi Luhan tidak meraba dada lelaki itu dimobil. Oke.

Lalu mereka berjalan beriringan memasuki Mall terbesar di-Seoul saat itu dan Sehun membayar semua belanjaan Luhan.

Semuanya ...

Sehun benar-benar raja midas!

"Ini bagus Lu, bagaimana?" Sehun mengangkat kemeja putih dengan garis horizontal dibagian dadanya "Kau suka?"

"Hmm, aku sudah punya yang seperti itu dirumah"

"Oh, benarkah? Kalau yang ini?" Sehun mengangkat kaos hitam dengan ripped kecil.

"Eum, suka Sehun-ah"

Sehun tersenyum saat Luhan tersenyum, ia menyerahkan kaos itu kepada spg dan mengikuti Luhan yang menarik tangannya.

"Bagaimana dengan ini? aku suka kau memakai kaos seperti ini"

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan.

Dan mereka berakhir berciuman panas dikamar pas.

Keluar dengan bibir bengkak dan wajah merona.

Tidak berakhir disitu, Sehun juga membelikan Luhan boneka Fred The Red, sosok setan lucu berwarna merah maskot kebanggaan Manchester United yang harga tidak main-main.

Luhan tersenyum lebar memeluk boneka yang ukurannya lebih besar dan lebih tinggi dibanding dirinya maupun Sehun "Whoaaah! Daebak! Sampai aku menangis seharian pun Jongin atau Baba tidak ada yang mau membelikan ku boneka ini" Curhat Luhan masih memeluk gemas bonekanya di dalam toko.

Dan lagi-lagi Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"Awalnya ku kira benda ini adalah badut untuk menarik perhatian pengunjung toko, Jongin, Xiumin dan Baba bersikeras meyakinkan ku kalau ini hanya badut" Luhan merengut kesal "Pantas saja mereka selalu melarangku memeluknya"

Sumpah, saat ini Luhan sangat menggemaskan.

"Gomawo, Sehunaaaa"

"Hm, aku senang kalau kau juga senang" Ujar Sehun mengecup kening Luhan kilat.

Setelah puas berbelanja yang diakhiri dengan membeli boneka Fred si setan merah, mereka nonton film bersama.

Luhan memeluk kardus popcorn jumbonya dan Sehun memegang minuman mereka, kali ini mereka nonton 'Kungfu Yoga' dan Luhan berceloteh ria kalau dia sangat mengagumi Jackie Chan.

Baru kali ini Sehun sesenang ini saat ia nonton dibioskop mall bersama Luhan dengan penonton lainnya di kiri kanan mereka. Sehun bersyukur kalau mereka mengambil bangku couple.

Ditengah Film mereka berciuman panas dan Luhan menumpahkan popcorn mereka.

Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa saat Luhan merajuk usai menonton "Aku bersumpah akan menontonnya lagi dirumah" Ujarnya kesal.

Luhan berjalan didepan Sehun sambil bercermin diponselnya kesal "Kau boleh saja mencium ku, tapi jangan gigit bibir ku Sehun. Paling tidak saat kita ada diluar" Ujarnya datar.

Dan Seulgi harus menahan tawa saat dua pria didepannya muncul dengan keadaan bibir bengkak dan terkoyak sedikit.

Astaga ...

Malam ini tidak berakhir sampai bibir terkoyak.

Sehun membawanya ke namsan tower dan makan malam- ralat, mereka makan tengah malam puncak menara namsan dan minum wine mahal.

Tapi tidak berakhir baik sampai akhirnya Luhan pingsan karena phobia pada ketinggian.

Oh Luhaan ...

Sehun seharusnya tidak membawanya keluar, tidak ada hal romantis melihat pemandangan kota Seoul di menara Namsan jika harus berpegangan dipembatas balkon.

Luhan mungkin bisa bertahan dikaca tapi tidak dengan balkon, apalagi dengan ketinggian ribuan meter itu.

"Aku kira dia hanya phobia ketinggian saat naik pesawat" Ujar Sehun saat Seulgi yang memang menunggu diluar menatapnya tajam.

"Setidaknya dia tidak pingsan karena kau perkosa disini"

"Hey, aku tidak seliar itu" Sehun mendengus "Setidaknya aku akan melakukannya didalam ruangan" Tambahnya. Dan Seulgi tidak lagi berkomentar dan menemani Bosnya itu kemobil.

Oh, jangan lupakan Jason –anak buah setia Sehun selain Seulgi- yang juga seharian mengikuti Sehun-Luhan bersama Seulgi.

Kini, pemuda berwajah kebaratan itu tidak lagi menganggap Seulgi melebih—lebihkan kisah karena ia sudah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri betapa gilanya Bos mereka pada pemuda mungil misterius yang tengah tertidur dipangkuan sang Bos dimobil.

"Kita akan kemana Bos?" Tanya Jason yang menyupir.

"Mansion, rumah-ku jarak terdekat dari sini" Ujar Sehun.

"Siap Bos, kita akan menuju ke-mansion keluarga Oh"

...

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya pelan, ia mengantuk dan pusing. Tapi ia merasa kalau kini ia berada dipangkuan Sehun di mobil.

Ia terlalu lelah dan mengantuk memilih mengabaikan pikirannya dan melanjutkan tidurnya dan dirinya benar-benar terlelap.

Sampai ia kembali terbangun saat merasakan seseorang melepas sepatunya dan ternyata Oh Sehun.

"Sehun?" Ujarnya serak.

"Maaf, kau jadi terbangun"

"Tidak, eunggh ... maaf aku tadi merepotkan mu" Luhan menyesal mengingat dirinya yang pingsan saat angin malam menyapu tubuhnya dari balkon namsan tower.

Yah, tapi ia bersyukur dirinya pingsan daripada berteriak histeris ketakutan.

Luhan menatap sekeliling, kamar yang sangat luas dengan desain ala inggris bertema baroque dibagian-bagian pintu, jendela dan dinding-dindingnya. Tidak terlalu jelas karena cahaya begitu temaram. Namun mampu membuat Luhan kehilangan kata-kata, ia hanya terdiam sejenak mengagumi ruangan ini.

"Ini dimana?"

"Kamar ku Lu, dan soal tadi, kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan sayang" Sehun mengecup kening Luhan lembut "Hari ini aku sangat bahagia, dan kebahagian ku tidak lain karena kehadiran mu" Ujarnya mengecup bibir Luhan dengan penuh kehangatan lalu memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu.

"Terimakasih"

Luhan tertawa kecil mengelus punggung Sehun, lalu berbisik ditelinga lelaki itu "My Santa" Ujarnya dan mengecup pipi Sehun.

Dan Sehun tau, tidak ada hal yang perlu disesalkan hari ini karena hari ini sepenuhnya sempurna.

"HoHoHo, My Deer"

Luhan tertawa, menggelengkan kepalanya gemas.

Mereka saling menatap dan menikmat keindahan satu sama lain.

"My Sehun" Luhan mengecup kening lelaki itu pelan dan meresapi perasaan cinta yang kini meledak didalam jiwanya.

"Mine" Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan sayang, tidak ada nafsu ... hanya cinta yang bergetar hebat didalam dadanya.

Sehun yang duduk dikarpet dan Luhan duduk diujung tempat tidur memudahkan Sehun untuk memeluk perut pemuda itu "Kau mau langsung tidur, atau mau ganti baju dan membersihkan diri dulu?"

Luhan mendesah menatap penampilannya "Gendong aku aku kekamar mandi" Ujarnya manja dan dengan senang hati Sehun memanjakannya.

Luhan sudah memakai piyama biru Sehun yang kebesaran dan selesai membersihkan dirinya, ia hanya cuci muka, gosok gigi dan mencuci tangan-kaki karena terlalu mengantuk untuk mandi. Lagi pula tubuhnya masih harum dan tidak kotor.

Sehun memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan membantunya membersihkan muka dengan pembersih otomatis milik Sehun.

Busa menggumpal disekitar pipi-dagu-keningnya dan Sehun terlalu tergoda untuk mencium pipinya.

Luhan tertawa kecil meliat bibir Sehun yang penuh busa, kini setelah ia selesai membilas wajahnya dan Sehun yang juga selesai membilas bibirny. Well, Lelaki yang lebih tua itu menggendong Luhan ala pengantin ketempat tidur king size miliknya.

Luhan tidak tahan untuk mendesah saat kasur milik Sehun jauh lebih empuk-lembut-besar dibanding kasurnya, apalagi dilengkapi tirai maroon yang senada dengan spreinya, membuat Luhan merasa tidur didalam kelopak bunga.

"Sungguh indah" Komentar Luhan saat Sehun baru saja bergabung masuk.

Lelaki itu menatap Luhan yang memandangi atap kelambu yang ditengahnya terdapat lampu tidur yang cahayanya bisa diatur.

Sehun mematikan lampu yang ada didalam kelambu, membuat suasana semakin gelap namun masih ada cahaya lampu tidur diluar yang membuat keadaan didalam kelambu tidak gelap gulita.

"Malam ini, aku hanya ingin memeluk mu dan menyayangi mu" Bisik Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"Menyayangi dan mencintai mu dalam tidurku" Ujar lelaki itu mengecup puncuk kepala Luhan.

"Dan aku akan tertidur didalam pelukan mu ... tertidur lelap dengan dicintai dan disayangi oleh mu" Bisik Luhan pelan dengan mata sayu.

"Yah, walaupun aku ingin bercinta bersetubuh dengan mu, tapi kau lelah"

"Cih! Cerita ini tidak akan berakhir kalau kau tidak mesum" Gerutu Luhan kesal.

Sehun terkekeh "Tapi khusus malam yang membahagiakan ini dan dirimu yang lelah ... aku hanya akan memeluk dengan cinta dan kasih sayang. Ya ... tanpa bersetubuh Lu"

"Baguslah, karena saat ini aku juga ingin berada dalam pelukan mu, dicintai dan disayang oleh mu. Dan tentunya tanpa bersetubuh"

"Hm, kita akan tertidur dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang" Sehun mengelus surai Luhan sayang.

Luhan mendongak dan mengecup pipi Sehun singkat "Ciuman cinta dan kasih sayang dari ku"

"Oh tuhan, aku akan puas untuk hari ini karena dengan cinta yang kau berikan sedikit lagi aku mungkin akan gila"

"Tidurlah Ahjussi"

"Hmm ... " Sehun menyecupi kening Luhan dan mereka tertidur ...

Tertidur dengan cinta dan penuh kasih sayang ...

Dan tanpa bersetubuh tentunya.

...

Rasanya sangat tenang

Ketenangan ini ... seperti ... tenang sebelum badai besar mengguncang?

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf there's so maaany typo di chapter ini T-T karena gasempat ngedit ...

 _ **See u next chapter my reader-nim :* XOXO**_

DONT FORGET TO SUPPORT (Klik follow and favorite ... )

I'll be happy for ur review ^-^


	7. Troble (5-B)

**EROTIC NIGHTMARE**

 **Chapter tujuh**

 **...**

 **Write by BeibiEXOl**

 **Plagiat? Go to the hell!**

.

.

.

Oh Sehun, menghabiskan masa mudanya untuk memenuhi obsesi sang ayah, ia selalu menjadi kebanggaan keluarganya, ia selalu menjadi yang pertama saat disekolah, dia diterima di universitas Havard dengan beasiswa dan lulus dengan IPK sangat memuaskan, ia belajar dengan serius dan bermain sekenanya.

Hidupnya sebelum Luhan begitu sempurna, ia di puja oleh keluarga dan teman-temannya ... ia menikmati semua itu ...

Ia menikmatinya ...

Dirinya adalah Oh Sehun, ia melampaui apa yang diharapkan ayahnya, ia membangun perusahaan sendiri dan menjadi pewaris perusahaan keluarganya.

Sebelum bertemu dengan Luhan, hidupnya sangat sempurna.

Namun,

"Hhh, apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara serak Luhan, pemuda mungil itu menggeliat masuk kedalam selimut saat Sehun menjilati daun telinganya "Matahari bahkan belum terbit" Keluh Luhan kembali tidur dengan memunggungi Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum kecil menyenderkan tubuhnya dikepala ranjang dan menarik Luhan kepangkuannya "Good morning My Love" Ia mengusap surai Luhan lembut dan mengecup kening pemuda itu penuh kasih sayang.

Sehun sadar, selama ini ia hidup di dunia yang penuh dengan obsesi, ia terobsesi untuk menjadi yang tertinggi dan ia melupakan sesuatu yang terpenting.

Ia pikir, hidupnya sebelum Luhan sudah begitu sempurna.

Ia pikir hidupnya sempurna sebelum Luhan merasuk dalam hatinya dan ia berpikir "Ah, betapa menyedihkannya aku dulu, betapa menyesalnya aku baru bertemu Luhan sekarang. Jika saja aku menemukannya sejak dulu aku bisa merasakan perasaan yang namanya cinta sejak dulu. Memikirkannya saja membuatku ingin menangis menyesali kehidupanku sebelumnya"

Ya, Sehun pernah melupakan kalau setiap mahluk hidup di dunia ini memiliki perasaan ... perasaan asing yang bernama 'cinta'

Perasaan aneh yang menggetarkan jiwa.

Cinta ...

Perasaan itulah yang Sehun rasakan saat ini.

Oh Sehun di umurnya yang ke-32 tahun, menjadi pria sempurna dengan hati berwarna merah dan berbentuk hati "Aku menemukan mu Lu" Bisiknya mengecup bibir Luhan dan mulai menggoda tubuh yang masih tertidur dipelukannya itu.

"Oh Sehun"

"Hm?"

Luhan menatap mata Sehun yang memandangnya penuh gairah, ia terkekeh dan mengusap matanya pelan "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Luhan duduk kepangkuan Sehun dan bersender didada lelaki itu.

"Memikirkan kau yang mencumbu bibir ku dan menungging dengan bokong telanjang"

Luhan tertawa, ia menyentuh wajah Sehun lama dan mencium lelaki itu lembut "Oh Sehun" Bisik Luhan dengan tatapan menggoda dan mencium basah bibir Sehun, lalu mencium hidung, pipi, kening dan daun telinganya "Sehun-ah" Ia menggigit daun telinga Sehun menggoda.

Sehun menggerang "XiaoLu"

Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan agar lebih merapat ditubuhnya, tangannya mengelus punggung Luhan yang terasa hangat, kepalanya mendongak menikmati saat posisi Luhan lebih tinggi darinya, tangan Luhan melingkar dilehernya dan Sehun dapat memandangi wajah yang tercinta miliknya lebih jelas "Aku baru sadar ternyata kau lebih cantik dari perempuan atau lekaki manapun di muka bumi ini, bahkan habis bangun tidur"

Luhan tertawa kecil mengigit bibir Sehun gemas dan menunduk menatap intents lelaki itu "Jika kau masih ingin bercinta dengan ku pagi ini, hentikan gombalan murahan mu itu" Ia mendengus meremas rambut belakang Sehun gemas "Tidak ada laki-laki yang senang di sebut cantik, sayang"

Sehun tertawa kecil "Katakan hal itu pada penggemar pria-mu, dan teruslah merona saat aku menggoda mu" Sehun menarik Luhan dan melumat bibirnya, mengeksplor mulut Luhan sampai air liurnya menetes menuruni dagu "Oh, kau yang tercantik. Hanya milik ku" Desis Sehun saat Luhan ikut melumat bibirnya dan diakhiri dengan gigitan kecil "Yang terpanas" Ia meremas dada Luhan dengan satu tangannya yang menahan punggung Luhan "Yang suci" Erang Sehun merebahkan punggung Luhan kembali melumat bibir pemuda itu.

"Luhan"

"Luhan"

Sehun mengecupi tubuh Luhan dan meremas-remas kejantanan pemuda itu dan mengocoknya "Kau hanya milik ku"

"Hnggh! Yaah! Akuh! Milik mu Oh Sehun Aaaahhh"

Sehun melahap penis Luhan dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya, menghisap dalam-dalam seakan ingin menelan kejantanan pemuda itu dan memuntahkannya bersama air liurnya "Kita tidak memiliki pelumas disini"

"Hnngh... tidak perlu. Tidak perlu pakai pelumas" Luhan menggerang saat mencapai klimaksnya.

Sehun membiarkan cairan sperma Luhan mengaliri lubang pemuda itu dan mulai memasukan jari-jarinya untuk melonggarkan lubang Luhan "Sial, kenapa kau selalu sempit"

"Hhhggh, tusuk aku Sehun, disanah! Uh sangat nikmat" Luhan menggelinjang merasakan jari-jari Sehun yang mengenai prostat-nya, Sehun selalu tau dimana titik kenikmatan ditubuhnya.

"Aaaaaaaaah"

Sehun menghisap nipple-nya bergantian, lalu menghisap pusatnya dan menjilati perutnya.

Luhan semakin terangsang saat merasakan lidah kasar Sehun yang bermain melingkar dipermukaan kulitnya dan jari pemuda itu yang bermain didalamnya.

Sehun menarik jarinya, lalu mengocok kejantanannya sendiri sampai cairan pre-cum keluar membasahi penisnya, saat ia merasa dirinya cukup licin "Aku masuk Lu"

"Tusuk aku dalam-dalam Sehun"

"Dengan senang hati deer"

"HHHHHHH!"/"AHHHHH"

Sehun menggerang menikmati penisnya yang ditelan anus Luhan, ia mendongak menikmati rasa nikmat ini.

Begitu pula Luhan, sensasi ini begitu hebat! Terasa pedih dan panas sekaligus, membuatnya merinding nikmat.

Sehun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dan terus menghantam G-Spot Luhan.

"AAAH! AH-HH-ENGHHH-HH-HH-AAAHH"

Erangan ... desahan ...

Bagaikan melodi yang menghiptonis keduanya untuk terus bergemul, menyatu, bercinta dengan penuh hasrat.

Sodokannya keras dan cepat layaknya mereka yang hampir mati diladang pasir tandus.

Seperti bangun dari kesengsaraan yang kehausan dan kelaparan.

Seperti selangkah lagi menuju oasis yang indah.

Sehun menghentakan punggulnya, menciptakan bunyi daging yang bersentuhan dan bunyi becek.

"Hhgg! Akuh hampirh – sampai! Fash-theerhh!"

Luhan menggerang nikmat, ia menarik pundak Sehun dan mencium lelaki itu.

"Bersama" Desis Sehun di sela ciuman mereka. Ia menggerang lalu ambruk diatas tubuh Luhan "Rusa" Bisiknya mengecup bibir Luhan kecil masih menindih tubuh pria dibawahnya.

Permainan kali ini sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya dan lebih nikmat tentunya.

Seperti tenaganya terkuras habis, seperti setiap tumbukan menyedot energinya.

Sehun dan Luhan seperti pria yang pertama kali merasakan nikmatnya bercinta.

Seperti merasakan sex pertama kalinya.

Luhan membuka matanya menatap wajah Sehun yang menutupi pandangannya, Sehun tertidur dengan menindihnya, tapi Luhan menikmati tubuh Sehun yang berat dan lebar menindihnya.

Rasanya hangat dan ... Luhan merasa ...

Ia melingkatkan tangannya, mendekap Sehun lembut.

Rasanya seperti memiliki lelaki ini seutuhnya.

Dan mereka tertidur.

.

.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya lelah, ia tertidur dengan Sehun yang menindih tubuhnya.

DEG!

Luhan menatap horror dua bocah mungil yang berdiri sambil menyibak tirai kelambu disisi Sehun, di tempat tidur mereka.

Dua anak yang berparas sama itu mengerjap bingung.

"Siapa?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"O-eum, Yena Imnida"

"Yuna imnida"

Luhan mengangguk memegangi pinggang Sehun yang menutupi tubuhnya, astaga! Sehun bahkan telanjang bulat tanpa ditutupi selimut! Anak-anak ini melihat bokong sialan Sehun kalau begini caranya! Luhan tidak sampai menjangkau selimut.

Ia berdehem canggung "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Bocah yang memakai dress pink menunjuk Sehun "Oppa" Ujarnya.

"Dia oppa kalian?"

"Ya"/"Ya"

Luhan menghela nafas "Bisa kalian tunggu sebentar? Seingatku dikamar ini ada sofa di dekat perapian"

Dua bocah yang umurnya sekitar 6 tahun itu saling tatap ragu, lalu memandangi Luhan lagi.

"Kalian ingin berbicara dengannya kan?" atau ingin menonton tubuh telanjang kami? Tambahnya dalam hati.

Meraka mengangguk.

"Setidaknya biarkan ia memakai baju dulu"

"Tapi kenapa Oppa tidak pakai ba-"

"Sst, Yena-ya, sebaiknya kita tunggu dulu. Nanti Sehun Oppa marah"

"Hah ... baiklah"

Luhan tersenyum canggung dan dua bocah itu akhirnya menutup kembali kelambu mereka. Ia menghela nafas mendorong tubuh Sehun yang menindihnya.

"Nyenyak sekali dia tidur" Gerutu pemuda itu kesal memilih mengambil jubah maroon yang berada diujung tempat tidur dan memakainya, mengikat talinya erat-erat agar dadanya yang penuh bercak tidak terlihat. Ia segera turun dan mendapati dua makhluk mungil itu tengah berunding dengan berbisik di sofa.

Luhan kini sadar kalau ruangan ini lebih besar dan lebih mewah jika dilihat disiang hari, dinding yang bergaya Victorian, lukisan, furnitur mahal, perapian yang bergaya klasik, semuanya sangat berkelas.

Dimana ini? pikir pemuda itu bingung.

Masih di korea selatan kan? Pikir Luhan saat melihat jendela raksasa disisi lain tempat tidur yang menunjukan pemandangan halaman luas yang nampak seperti taman.

Luhan menaikan sisi tirai yang mengarah kejendela –Anak kembar tadi membuka tirai yang mengarah ke pintu- dan menggoncang tubuh Sehun pelan.

"Hmm"

"Bangun"

"Hhhm, Luhan?" Sehun bertelentang malas dan merenggangkan tubuhnya pegal "Ada apa, hhuh .. silau" Matahari mengarah ketempat tidur karena tirai yang mengarah ke-jendela dibuka Luhan.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada dua bocah yang bernama Yena dan Yuna"

Sehun menatap Luhan.

Luhan mendengus saat melihat wajah lelaki itu tidak fokus.

"Dan mereka ada disini"

"Kenapa kau memakai baju? Aku ingin melihat tubuh mu"

"Persetan, cepat pakai celana mu. Mereka ada dikamar"

Sehun mendengus kesal mengambil boxernya dan memasangnya malas.

Ia berjalan menghampiri dua bocah kembar yang asik berbisik, dua bocah itu langsung kaku saat melihat Sehun yang duduk disofa single "Hei" Sapa Sehun sambil menguap malas.

"Selamat pagi Oppa" Sapa Yena dengan wajah datar.

"Oppa" Yuna tersenyum kecil.

"Apa yang membawa kalian kemari?" Sehun meminum susu cokelat yang sisa setengah yang mungkin milik salah satu dari dua bocah itu.

"Kami kemari untuk berterimakasih atas hadiah yang Oppa kirimkan seminggu yang lalu saat ulang tahun kami" Yuna tersenyum lebar.

"Hm, Terimakasih Oppa. Eomma menyuruh kami berterimakasih secara langsung"

"Sama-sama"

Yuna bergerak tidak nyaman dan melirik Luhan yang berdiri didepan tempat tidur "Siapa Oppa yang disana, Oppa?"

"Oh, perkenalkan aku Luhan" Luhan tersenyum kecil.

Dua gadis mungil itu langsung berdiri dan membungkuk hormat memberi salam.

"Eum, sebaiknya aku tinggalkan kalian sementara. Aku akan mandi" Luhan mengendikan bahu.

"Di sana ada beberapa pakaian yang kemarin ku bawa untuk mu" Sehun menunjuk dua papper bag gucci yang ada dibawah meja nakas disamping tempat tidur.

"Hm, thanks"

...

Yena dan Yuna bergerak gelisah saat Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun selain memakan apel yang disiapkan pelayan "Jadi kalian sudah kelas berapa?"

"Kami belum sekolah" Yena memasang wajah jengah.

"Oh" Sehun mengangkat bahu acuh "Berapa umur kalian?"

" _Sudah ku bilang yang menulis surat ucapan itu bukan dirinya"_ Bisi Yena pada Yuna.

" _Tapi dia tau apa yang ku inginkan"_ Bisik Yuna sambil melirik Sehun takut.

"Tahun ini kami akan masuk sekolah" Ujar Yena duduk tegak.

"Appa menyuruh kami masuk ke-asrama biarawati" Adu Yuna berlinang air mata "Dia bilang anak perempuan hanya akan membawa masalah dan tidak bisa apa-apa" Yuna menghela nafas sedangkan Yena terdiam dengan wajah marah.

"Eomma tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membatalkan niat Appa" Ujar Yena mendengus kesal "Setidaknya bantu kami, kata Dasom eonni Cuma Oppa yang bisa membantu"

Sehun menatap adiknya datar, ia sama sekali tidak mengenal dua adiknya ini karena ayahnya memang tidak menyukai anak perempuan dan dua adiknya dirawat oleh pengasuh profesional di mansion bagian selatan yang tidak pernah ia kunjungi.

"Apa salahnya dengan asrama? Bukankah kalian jadi lebih nyaman tidak bertemu dengan Appa?"

Yena dan Yuna terdiam menunduk.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang berkecak pinggang dibelakang dua adiknya dengan ekspresi marah.

"Kenapa? ada ada yang salah"

Luhan menghela nafas "Boleh aku bergabung"

"Silahkan" Sehun mendengus melihat Luhan yang meminta izin.

"Sehun, asrama itu mengerikan, apalagi asrama biarawati" Luhan menghela nafas "Disana peraturannya sangat kekat, kau tidak bisa memilih untuk makan dan terkadang harus mandiri"

Luhan menatap Sehun yang menatapnya datar "Mereka masih kecil, dan terbiasa hidup enak"

"Itu supaya mereka bisa mandiri"

"Hiks ... Yuna takut ... Sujin bilang asrama biarawati itu mengerikan dan susternya pada galak" Yuna menangis . Yena memeluk Yuna "Ssst jangan menangis, sudah ku bilang tidak ada yang bisa diandalkan dirumah ini. Ayo kita pergi" Yena menarik Yuna lembut dan mereka membungkuk hormat pada Sehun dan Luhan lalu berjalan pergi.

...

"Kau jahat Sehun! Mereka adik mu dan kau tidak mau membantu mereka, ada apa dengan orang tua mu yang mau memasukan anak perempuan mereka yang masih kecil ke asrama biarawati" Luhan mendengus kesal menatap Sehun tajam.

Sehun beranjak dan duduk dipaha Luhan sambil tertawa geli melihat wajah sebal kekasihnya "Sudah lama rasanya kau tidak memasang tampang garang seperti ini"

"Stop Sehun! Aku sedang bicara"

"Tidak perlu memikirkan mereka, mereka punya kehidupan sendiri sayang ... yang terpenting itu aku dan kau" Sehun mengecup dagu Luhan dan langsung tersungkur ke-karpet karena dorongan tiba-tiba.

"Ya! apa masalah mu"

"Yang bermasalah itu kau Sehun, jelas-jelas adikmu meminta tolong"

"Kau ingin aku menolong mereka bagaimana?" Sehun duduk dibawah kaki Luhan dan menggenggam tangan Luhan lembut sambil mengecupinya gemas.

"Setidaknya jangan biarkan mereka masuk asrama, mereka ingin masuk sekolah dasar biasa Sehun"

"Baiklah, akan ku bicarakan nanti. Hm?"

"Janji?"

"Hm, janji"

Luhan tersenyum mengecup kening Sehun "Terimakasih"

"Ngomong-ngomong ini dimana?"

"Di Mansion keluarga Oh" Ujar Sehun masih mengecupi tangan Luhan "Apa kau lapar?" Ujarnya mendongak dan menatap Luhan yang hanya diam memasang wajah berpikir.

"Ya, sangat lapar"

Sehun tertawa kecil "Sebentar lagi pelayan akan mengantarkan sarapan ke sini" Sehun terdiam saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu "Nah, itu dia" Ia menyeringai "Masuk"

Dua orang pelayan berseragam masuk dengan langkah hati-hati dan mata mereka bergerak mencuri-curi melihat siapa gerangan pemuda yang duduk di sofa dengan tuan muda meraka yang bersila dikarpet dibawah pemuda itu, tapi mereka hanya diam dan mengatur beberapa menu makanan di meja dengan rapi.

Sehun menyenderkan kepalanya dikaki Luhan sambil fokus pada smartphone-nya, sedangkan Luhan sudah mencemot salah satu sandwitch isi daging sementara pelayan masih menata minuman.

"Lu, siang ini aku ada rapat yang tidak bisa di hindari. Apa kau mau ikut ke kantor?"

"Tidak perlu, aku akan ke restoran. Aku sudah terlalu sering membolos"

Sehun menatap Luhan "Aku sudah meminta izin untuk mu di restoran, hari ini kau libur"

Luhan merenyit tidak suka "Siapa yang mengizinkan mu melakukan hal itu"

Sehun menatap Luhan yang nampak kesal.

"Apa hak mu meminta izin atas diri ku"

Sehun terdiam sejenak "Luhan" Ia menghela nafas "Sebenarnya ada sedikit masalah" Sehun terdiam sejenak membiarkan dua orang pelayan itu keluar dan menutup pintu.

"Aku tidak ingin kau terbebani, tapi kau berhak tau" Sehun menyeringai kecil "Saat ini publik sedang gempar dengan hubungan kita"

Luhan menatap kaget, ia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. astagaa, apa yang akan publik pikirkan tentang dirinya?

Semua pemikiran terburuk muncul begitu saja di otak Luhan, dirinya? dengan Oh Sehun si pewaris terkaya di korea selatan? Hubungan sesama jenis? Dia menjadi jalang penggoda? Oh tidak!

"Hey, berhenti berekspresi seperti itu" Sehun menggerling nakal "Tidak ada foto bugil mu kok"

"Sialan"

"Aku serius, hanya berita tentang hubungan kita. Tidak ada hal negatif yang berarti selain hubungan sesama jenis yang masih tabu bagi beberapa orang primitif, semua berhasil ditangani dengan baik, sayang"

Luhan menatap Sehun ragu.

"Ayolah, media saat ini berada dibawah kendali ku kalau kau ingin tau" Sehun terdiam sejenak memasang wajah berpikir "Tapi wartawan mungkin tetap akan menyerbu informasi dari mu"

"Boleh aku pinjam ponsel mu" Luhan menatap Sehun tajam.

"Sepuluh ciuman"

"Persetan" Luhan mendengus memilih mengambil ponselnya, ah! Dimana ia meletakan benda itu, didalam tas? Didalam saku celana?

Sehun menarik kaki Luhan sehingga pemuda itu kembali terhempas di sofa empuk. Lalu mengambil Laptop yang ada di-rak meja. Sehun duduk disebelah Luhan dan membuka MacBook-nya santai "Seharusnya, Seulgi dan Jason sudah mengurusnya dengan benar" Gumam Sehun mulai membuka berita harian.

"Lain kali aku ingin duduk seperti ini dan menonton film dengan mu" Ujarnya menatap Luhan gemas dan mencuri kecupan di bibir pemuda mungil itu.

"Yack, berhenti menciumi ku! Kau bahkan belum mandi" Luhan mendengus mencubit perut Sehun kesal membuat lelaki yang lebih tua memekik sakit "Kau boleh menonjok ku, tapi jangan mencubit Lu" Sehun mendengus menggosok-gosok perutnya yang berotot, seharusnya tadi ia kencangkan saja ototnya agar Luhan tidak bisa mencubit dagingnya, huh ...

Luhan menyeringai sinis "Dengan senang hati aku akan mencubiti mu untuk seterusnya" Luhan mengulurkan tangannya lagi untuk mencubit Sehun, wajah nakalnya berubah jadi kernyitan di dahi "Ah sial" Gumamnya saat perut Sehun menjadi keras "Ah sialan" Erangnya lagi dan mengundang tawa Sehun.

Gyut!

Dengan gerak cepat Luhan mencubit kulit paha Sehun dan menuai erangan kesal lelaki itu "Ah, sakit sayang, kulit ku ini sensitif" Sehun menggenggam pergelangan tangan Luhan "Lepas my deer" Ujarnya memohon dan karena tidak tega Luhan melepaskan cubitannya. Sehun menyingkap celananya dan menatap pahanya yang memerah, ia menatap Luhan kesal "Kalau mau menandai ku kau bisa menghisapnya dengan bibir mu" Sehun mendengus "Apa perlu ku ajari cara halusnya"

"Tidak perlu" Luhan merona menatap bagian dada dan leher Sehun yang memiliki bercak kemerahan samar hasil ulahnya "Kalau itu aku juga bisa"

Sehun tertawa dan mencubit pipi Luhan gemas "Teruslah merona pada ku dan hanya boleh merona karena ku, okey"

"Ck! Cepat mandi sana!"

"Uh, baiklah" Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan sekilas dan beranjak dari sofa.

Luhan mengambil alih MacBook Sehun dan membacannya dengan teliti, wajahnya memerah seperti tomat saat namanya berada di urutan pencarian nomor satu di Naver.

Beberapa menit ia larut dalam membaca beberapa berita tentang dirinya, ia kadang tertawa saat membaca judul topik "Oh Sehun akhirnya terpikat oleh kecantikan chef berwajah cantik" Apa-apaan coba "Pria ini berhasil mencuri hati Oh Sehun si pewaris no.1 Daehan grup dan juga direktur OSH Co." Menggelikan, pikir Luhan. Ada banyak berita menggelikan lain seperti "Chef Lu yang berhasil memikat pria dan wanita" Luhan tidak habis pikir, tapi ada saja beberapa yang memberitakan hal negatif tentangnya, Luhan mendesah malu saat ada beberapa media yang memberitakan kalau dirinya menggoda Sehun, dirinya penghancur pertunangan Sehun. Dapat dimengerti karena hal tersebut tidak dapat di tutup-tutupi, Luhan mendesah kesal saat melihat komentar nitizen yang menghujat dirinya, dan merona saat melihat beberapa fotonya bersama Sehun tersebar.

"Hei sayang" Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan, aroma sabun dan sampho menguar dari tubuh lelaki itu, Sehun mengenakan kaos hitam dan celana cokelat tua selutut, ia ikut duduk disebelah Luhan.

"Bagaimana beritanya?" Sehun menatap layar dipangkuan Luhan dan mendapati beberapa komentar dan artikel yang memuat berita negatif. Luhan hanya menjawab gendikan bahu.

"Eoh? Mungkin masih terasa menyebalkan selama beberapa hari kedepan. Sepertinya Seulgi tidak becus dalam pekerjaannya kali ini" Sehun mendengus kesal ikut membaca beberapa berita yang terpampang dilayar.

"Shidae Grup mengakhiri kontrak iklan dengan mu dan beberapa kontrak mu diakhiri sebelah pihak karena merusak pencitraan" Komentar Sehun pada berita tentang karir Luhan di dunia entertainment.

Luhan menutup MacBook itu dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan menyelidik "Kenapa aku merasa kau tidak benar-benar menyesal dengan berakhirnya karir ku?"

Sehun tertawa kecil "Sudah ku bilang aku tidak suka berbagi" Lelaki itu menyeringai menggigit cuping telinga Luhan gemas. Luhan mencoba mempertahankan tampang marahnya namun lelaki ini begitu lihai dalam menggodanya dan Luhan memekik saat tangan Sehun menggelitik perutnya "Hentikan! Cukup! Ahaha ah! Sehun berhenti brengsek! Geli!" Luhan mendorong Sehun kesal.

Tidak tega karena Luhan hampir menangis karena geli, Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya membiarkan pemuda itu mengumpat tidak jelas dengan bibir mungilnya dan meminum jus dengan tampang sebal yang menggemaskan.

"Apa berita ini membuat diri mu tidak nyaman?" Sehun menatap Luhan serius saat pemuda itu kembali memasang wajah perpikir keras.

Luhan menatap Sehun "Sedikit" Ujarnya jujur, Luhan tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan media atau pandangan buruk mereka. Entah kenapa ia merasa tenang, ia tidak merasa gelisah atau apapun.

Apa karena Sehun?

Apa karena ia begitu mempercayai lelaki ini?

"Aku percaya pada mu" Ujarnya.

Dan mengundang senyuman hangat Sehun "Terimakasih, aku mencintai mu" Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan dan mengusap kepala pemuda itu sayang.

"Yaaah, walaupun sedikit memalukan jika nanti harus menjelaskannya pada teman-teman. Ah! Apa yang akan dipikirkan mantan-mantan ku setelah ini!" Luhan teringat kehidupannya bersama teman-temannya yang hobi membully itu "Pasti kurcaci itu membully ku habis-habisan" Luhan mendesah ia membayangkan reaksi teman-temannya nanti dan tertawa kecil "Ku harap fans-fans ku tidak kabur"

Sehun yang menangkap nada menyesal saat Luhan berharap fans-nya tidak kabur itu mendengus "Maafkan aku yang tidak menyesal membuat fans mu kabur" Sehun menyeringai.

"Yah, tidak masalah. Cukup punya fans fanatik seperti mu saja sudah membuat ku pusing" Luhan menyeringai mengejek dan dihadiahi kecupan mesra dari Oh Sehun.

DEG!

Luhan mendorong dada Sehun dan menatap kaget wanita yang berdiri angkuh di depan mereka. Sehun menyadari tatapan Luhan dan menoleh kebelakang "Eomma?" Sehun beranjak dari sofa dan memeluk ibunya gemas "Apa kabar" Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak tau harus lega atau kesal melihat mu tersenyum ditengah keributan yang terjadi di keluarga kita" Sang Ibu mendengus menatap tajam ke arah Luhan "Semuanya benar-benar gempar akan berita dirimu yang memacari laki-laki muda itu, nak" Ujar sang ibu mendesah lelah "Telinga ku sampai panas mendengar telepon dari berbagai pihak yang menanyakan perihal hubungan mu dengannya" Oh Yuri berkecak pinggang kesal "Aku benar-benar kecewa" Wanita itu menatap langit-langit sejenak "Ayah mu benar-benar murka saat ini, ia dalam perjalanan pulang setelah bermain golf bersama teman bisnisnya dan bermalam di villa"

"Aku akan menemui orang tua itu"

Yuri terdiam sejenak menatap Luhan yang berdiri di depan sofa dan menatapnya gugup "Jadi pemuda itu?" Ia menatap Luhan jengah dan Sehun mendengus kesal pada ibunya.

"Kemarilah sayang" Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan setelah berada disampingnya "Perkenalkan, Oh Yuri Eomma ku"

Luhan membungkuk sopan dan memperkenalkan dirinya, pemuda mungil itu gelisah karena Yuri hanya diam.

"Sebenarnya aku kesini karena dapat laporan dari para pelayan kalau kau membawa pemuda itu kesini, mereka canggung ingin kembali kekamar untuk membereskan tempat tidur dan pakaian mu saat kalian bercumbu di sofa" Ujar Yuri santai dan tak acuh melangkah untuk duduk di sebuah sofa single. "Kalian masuk lah" Ujarnya dan beberapa pelayan mulai masuk, memberi salam sopan lalu membereskan tempat tidur Sehun dan membuka gorden lebih lebar sampai cahaya matahari dengan sempurna menerangi kamar bernuansa eropa itu, beberapa mulai mengambil baju kotor di keranjang.

"Apa yang terjadi, apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja? Ibu mu tampak terganggu dengan keberadaan ku" Bisik Luhan menatap Sehun dengan raut gelisah.

"Tidak apa-apa, sebentar lagi dia akan menerima mu" Balas Sehun mengikuti nada bisikan Luhan dan tertawa.

Pelayan lain menyiapkan teh untuk Yuri "Kenapa kalian tidak duduk saja-

Sehun menuntun Luhan untuk duduk dihadapan Ibunya.

Yuri menarik nafas dan menatap Sehun tajam, lalu menatap Luhan "Apa kalian serius? Oh tuhan ... melihatnya saja membuatku geli" Yuri menggerang frustasi "Kalian sadar kan? Kalian tidak sedang- ah! Oh- ini tidak benar, nak"

Sehun mendengus.

"Luhan-ssi, kau tau apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?"

Luhan diam sejenak "Aku sedang melakukan apa memangnya?" Ia menatap Yuri dan Sehun bingung.

"Kau-sedang-memacari-putera ku-yang-seorang-pewaris-dan-keluarga kami adalah sorotan publik akan kalangan atas" Yuri berdehem "Dengan kata lain, kami adalah keluarga terhormat dan kau tidak seharu-"

"Eomma"

Yuri menatap Sehun yang suaranya lebih rendah dari biasanya.

"Tidak bisa kah Eomma hanya mendukung ku?" Sehun menatap lurus sang ibu "Aku jelas tau apa yang ku lakukan, dan tidak ada yang salah dengan Luhan. Aku serius dan aku jelas menginginkannya"

Yuri menghela nafas "Tapi bagaimana dengan Victoria"

"Aku sudah mengurusnya, hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberi kejutan pada mereka" Sehun mengendikan bahu.

"Tapi kalian sama-sama pria Sehun"

"Luhan lebih sempurna dari pria ataupun wanita"

Yuri tertawa sumbang, lalu menatap Luhan yang merona lalu kembali menatap Sehun "Kau tidak akan bisa menghasilkan anak dari laki-laki"

Kini Sehun yang tertawa sinis "Aku tidak perlu anak Eomma"

"Lalu siapa yang akan mewarisi harta mu kelak?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak lalu menatap Luhan lalu menatap Yuri "Aku sedang memikirkan rencana untuk menikmati harta ku kelak, masih ada Jihun yang akan mewarisi perusahaan, Yuna juga nampaknya lebih pintar dari anak perempuan biasanya"

Yuri menghela nafas "Jihun masih sangat kecil, Ayahmu membencinya, ia bodoh, aku bahkan baru saja mendapat telepon dari asrama-nya kalau ia kembali membuat onar"

"Itu karena kalian tidak memperhatikannya"

"Kami mendidiknya seperti kami mendidikmu dulu"

"Tidak sama, Eomma"

Yuri menghela nafas lagi "Tapi memiliki anak untuk pewaris itu penting, sayang"

Sehun menatap Eomma-nya dingin "Anak untuk pewaris ya ... jadi maksud Eomma, Eomma ingin aku bisa punya anak hanya untuk dilahirkan dan membuatnya hidup menyedihkan dengan segala tuntutan yang kalian berikan? Lalu menelantarkannya ke asrama biarawati kalau yang lahir adalah anak perempuan? Sungguh kejam" Sehun berdiri "Keputusan ku sudah bulat, yang ku inginkan adalah Eomma mendukung ku, dan kalau tidak, itu tidak masalah"

"Sehun?"

"Kalau kau menentang ku, dengan senang hati aku akan menjadi lawan mu"

"Oh my! Tentu saja tidak! Eomma akan selalu mendukung mu! Kau adalah anak kebanggaan Eomma, anak kebanggaan keluarga kita!"

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin Eomma membantuku melawan Appa"

"Eoh, tentu saja. Eomma akan berbicara padanya"

"Kita akan bertemu lagi untuk makan malam resmi"

"Ya, aku akan menyiapkan segalanya" Yuri tersenyum lega "Aku akan selalu mendukung mu, dan maafkan aku tentang tadi"

Yuri menatap Luhan yang hanya diam "Maafkan aku, aku senang kau bisa bersama Sehun" Ia tersenyum kecil menepuk pundak Luhan.

...

Selepas kepergian Yuri, Sehun dan Luhan bersiap-siap untuk keperusahaan Sehun.

"Apa kau yakin semua ini akan baik-baik saja? Sehun lihat aku" Luhan menatap Sehun serius dan Sehun menatapnya penuh perhatian "Aku tidak memaksamu untuk membawa hubungan kita ketahap yang serius, kau tidak perlu repot-repot menghadapi semua ini"

Sehun mengusap surai Luhan dan menatapnya dalam "Apa kau lupa? Kita sudah berjanji akan hidup bersama? Aku mencintai mu dan aku percaya pada mu. Apa kau mencintai ku?"

Luhan diam menatap keyakinan penuh dimata Sehun dan mengangguk dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau percaya pada ku?"

"E-eum" Luhan mengangguk menatap mata Sehun penuh keyakinan.

"Bagus, kalau begitu kau hanya perlu tetap berada di sisi ku, oke?"

"Eum!"

"Aku mencintai mu, sayang" Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan, lalu menuntun tubuh pemuda mungil itu keujung tempat tidur dan membantunya menyisir rambut.

"A-aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, sialan"

"Biarkan aku melakukan ini untuk mu my prince" Sehun tersenyum dengan mata menyipir lucu, setelah menata rambut Luhan ia mengambil sepatu jordan Luhan dan memasangkannya ke-kaki mungil pemuda itu.

"Sempurna" Ia mengecup tangan Luhan.

...

Mobil sudah menunggu didepan pintu utama, dan Luhan baru menyadari kalau mansion ini mempunyai 3 bangunan yang sulit dibilang rumah karena terlalu besar, dan mereka berada di bangunan selatan.

Sepanjang perjalanan di Limo, Luhan hanya diam memainkan smarphone-nya, dan Sehun sibuk membahas bahan rapat bersama Seulgi.

Setelah sampai perusahaan, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju lift VIP, dengan beberapa orang yang menatap penuh ingin tau.

Luhan memilih kekamar diruangan Sehun, tempat biasa Sehun beristirahat jika lembur dan tertidur dengan pikiran penuh, sedangkan Sehun sudah pergi bersama Seulgi menuju ruang rapat.

Di tidurnya Luhan bermimpi bertemu sosok villain di film starwar, oh, apa karena ia baru saja menonton thrillernya?

Sang penjahat utama berwajah alien itu menatapnya tajam dibalik jeruji besi "Malam ini ... malam ini akan ku habisi kau! Bahahahaaha!"

Ah, benar ...

Malam ini ia akan bertemu Ayah Sehun, satu-satunya karakter dalam kisah hidupnya yang akan menjadi hambatan terbesar dalam hubungan romantisnya bersama Oh Sehun.

Luhan mengambil nafas dalam dan mengeluarkan LightSaber miliknya.

"Kau kira aku takut? Akan ku hadapi kau! Sialan"

Dan ia berubah menjadi karakter serial tv chinna yang berjudul "Fighter of the dinasy"

"Hiyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Seraaaaaaaaaang!"

BRUK!

"AAAAW!"

Luhan terbangun dengan hidung berdenyut sakit.

"Mimpi sialan!"

Dari pada mimpi melawan tokoh antagonis starwar mending mimpi erotis dibelai Sehun, huh.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

 **Maafkan updatenya ngaret banget, maafkan juga kalo ada typo, soalnya belum sempat ngedit TT**

 **Disini Bebi nambah beberapa karakter seperti Yena dan Yuna, yang adalah adik kembar Sehun, ada juga Jihun adik Sehun yang masih SMA.**

 **Jadi Keluarga Oh itu ada.**

Oh Kyuhyun : Ayah Sehun

Oh Yuri : Ibu Sehun

Oh Sehun : Anak pertama (32 Tahun)

Oh Dasom : Anak kedua (22 Tahun)

Oh Jihun : Anak ketiga (17 Tahun)

Oh Yena dan Oh Yuna : Anak ke-empat (6 Tahun)

Cast Lainnya.

Lee Sooman : Ayah angkat Luhan.

Kris, Chanyeol : Sahabat Sehun dari taman kanak-kanak.

Jongin : Sahabat Luhan dari smp.

Baekhyun : Sahabat Luhan dari kampus.

Kyungsoo : Sahabat Luhan dari smp, teman satu kampus, bekerja di restoran yang sama. Dan juga keponakan Lee Sooman.

Xiumin : Teman Luhan di tempat kerja.

Chen : Pacar Xiumin.

Zitao : Teman satu kampus.

Seulgi : Sekertaris setia Sehun.

Victoria : Mantan Tunangan Sehun.

Dan ada juga Cast yang belom muncul seperti Suho dan Icing. Yohohohoo, ntar mereka datang kok, tenang aja.

 **JANGAN LUPA FAV, FOLLOW DAN REVIEW KALIAN SANGAT BERARTI UNTUK KUU ~**

 **MAKASIH UDAH BACA!**

 **HAPPY HUNHAN DAY! HUNHAN MONTH! SEHUN BDAY! LUHAN BDAY!**

 **I LOVE HUNHAN!**

 **I LOVE HUNHAN!**

 **I LOVE HUNHAN!**

 **MANSE! MANSE! MANSE! \^-^/**

 _4.535k words_

 _PS. Bebi buat ff baru GS yang judulnya Lonely Crown, silahkan mampir karena lagi butuh banget tanggapan kalian, itu ff comeback gs aku setelah hiatus buat gs lama banget :'' Makasih_


	8. Chapter 8

**EROTIC NIGHTMARE**

 **Chapter delapan**

 **...**

 **Write by BeibiEXOl**

 **Plagiat? Go to the hell!**

.

.

.

Sehun sudah selesai dengan rapatnya, ia benar-benar puas dengan hasil pekerjaan yang dilakukan oleh para pekerja eksekutif-nya.

"Baiklah, kita selesai sampai disini. Sampai jumpa hari minggu, oke"

"Siap bos! Selamat, kini Victory grup sudah berada di genggaman kita"

Sehun tersenyum kecil "Permainan baru saja dimulai, Jason. Akan kita tunjukan pada mereka, akibatnya menjadikan ku musuh"

"Kau memang hebat! Aku bangga bisa bekerja dengan mu, bos"

"Semua ini juga berkat adanya kalian"

Seulgi, Jason, Mark dan Seungho. Selain mereka pegawai setianya, mereka juga sudah saling mengenal sejak masa kuliah. Sehun mengakui bakat dari masing-masing temannya itu dan mempekerjakan mereka.

Sehun melangkah memasuki ruang kerjanya yang terbuka otomatis, kini masalah Victory Company sudah diatasi dan malam ini ia akan menghadapi masalah Ayahnya.

Sehun menatap sekeliling ruang kerjanya dan tidak mendapati Luhan dimanapun, ia melihat beberapa cup bubble tea kosong dan kotak bento. Kaki panjangnya melangkah memasuki kamar pribadinya yang berada dibalik meja kerja dengan pintu masuk yang berkamuflase dengan dinding. Bibirnya tertarik keatas melihat Luhan yang tertidur diranjangnya nyenyak.

Dia seperti boneka hidup, bibirnya yang merah ranum yang kadang merengut sebal karenanya, mata rusanya yang begitu indah dan kadang melotot lucu saat Sehun mulai jahil.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, masih ada beberapa jam lagi untuk makan malam bersama keluarga besar. Ibunya sudah memberi kabar kalau ia berhasil mengundang semua keluarga besar untuk makan malam di mansion.

Ia percaya diri, Sehun tau sejauh mana kedudukan dirinya di pohon keluarga Oh.

Dia sudah ditetapkan sebagai pewaris Daehan Grup perusahaan keluarganya, dan selain itu ia adalah salah satu anak laki-laki Oh yang paling cerdas dan berbakat di banding anak laki-laki Oh yang lain.

Sehun sudah bisa membangun perusahaannya sendiri, dibanding Oh Hyunho anak pamannya yang diumur 30 masih saja menjadi benalu di perusahaan, dan sepupu-sepupunya yang lain. Keluarga Oh memang berbakat dan cerdas tapi sejauh ini belum ada yang berhasil melampaui prestasi yang pernah ia raih.

Tanpa sadar ia terdiam oleh pemikirannya sendiri, Luhan sudah terbangun dan menatapnya intents.

Sehun menangkap tatapan yang membuat otak kotornya bangun. Astaga ...

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Suara serak bangun tidur itu ...

Tidak pernah gagal membuatnya terbangun. Oh tuhan ...

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan mengelus lembut surai Luhan, walaupun Luhan kadang protes tapi ia tau pemuda itu menyukai sentuhannya.

Ia juga tau kalau Luhan akan mudah tertidur kalau seseorang memainkan rambutnya.

"Hm" Kening pemuda itu mengerut dan mendesah lelah sambil memijat kepalanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya "Mimpi buruk?"

"Hm, mm"

Sehun menjangkau gelas air dan memberikannya pada Luhan, dan pemuda itu bersender didada Sehun.

"Haah ... Terimakasih" Luhan mengecup pipi Sehun dan mendapat pelukan erat dari Lelaki yang lebih besar itu "Kau nampak pucat, apa kita tunda saja malam ini?"

"Eh, tidak. Aku sudah baikan. Hanya mimpi buruk"

"Mimpi buruk?"

"Ya, mimpi perang dengan tokoh antagonis star war. Kurasa aku terlalu banyak main game akhir-akhir ini"

"Kau stress?"

"Sedikit. Eh- bukannya aku lemah, tapi kupikir aku hanya yaah ... masih sedikit itu- syok dengan beberapa kejadian"

Sehun menghela nafas "Baiklah"

Luhan menatap Sehun bingung, lelaki itu nampak telah mengambil keputusan berat. Apa ia akan menuntut media? Atau melakukan hal luar biasa lainnya?

"Aku akan membantu mu melupakan kejadian tidak menyenangkan itu" Lelaki itu mulai melepasi kancing kemejanya.

WHAT!

"Yack! Sialan! Brengsek, aku tidak perlu bantuan mu, aish"

Sehun tertawa kecil melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah sebal, ia meraih lengan pemuda itu saat Luhan sudah menuruni ranjang dan menggendong pemuda itu ala bridal "Mau kemana?"

"Keluar dari ruangan terkutuk ini" Luhan mendengus, ia tidak mungin menemui keluarga Oh yang luar biasa itu dengan jalan mengangkan kan?

.

.

.

Luhan tidak terlalu mengerti dunia bisnis atau politik, yang ia tau hanya bersenang-senang dan memasak. Selama ini ia melakukan apapun yang ia sukai, ia selalu didukung oleh Lee Sooman, ayah angkatnya.

Hidupnya terasa bahagia, walaupun kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal, tapi Luhan memiliki banyak orang yang peduli dan tulus padanya.

Berbeda dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang saat ini sangat berarti dalam hidupnya.

Oh Sehun.

Sehun itu ...

Ia tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya. Ia hidup untuk memenuhi ambisi ayahnya.

Kehidupan mereka terasa sangat berbeda. Luhan masih ingat malam dimana ia makan malam bersama keluarga Sehun.

Tidak ada canda tawa atau obrolan menyenangkan tentang kabar masing-masing.

Yang Luhan dapat resapi dari pertemuan malam itu adalah Ayah Sehun yang marah besar seperti monster dan menentang hubungannya dengan Sehun diiringi ayat-ayat penentang hubungan sesama jenis.

Lalu Ibu Sehun yang berhasil mengumpulkan anggota inti keluarga Oh seperti para paman dan bibi Sehun yang sebelumnya mulai ramah dengan Luhan dan malam itu tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa karena ketakutan dengan Ayah Sehun yang seperti monster.

Ada adik Sehun yang bernama Oh Jihun yang menurut Luhan agak misterius, remaja itu begitu pendiam dan menatapnya penuh selidik.

Ada Dasom yang berusaha terlihat seperti anak baik-baik didepan ayahnya dan tetap tidak luput dari kebencian sang ayah dengan kelakuan Dasom yang menurutnya tidak berguna.

Dan terakhir.

Luhan tersenyum kecil.

Oh Sehun pangerannya yang seperti raja absolut mempertahankannya dengan sangat keren.

Luhan ingat saat Sehun beranjak dari kursi dan menggenggam tangannya dihadapan para keluarga, mengatakan kalau Luhan adalah pilihannya, pria yang akan mendampingi hidupnya sampai mati.

Lalu bagaimana Sehun dengan wajah angkuhnya mengatakan hal yang masih ambigu bagi Luhan.

" _Ayah tidak perlu khawatir akan Daehan Grup atau perusahaan ku atau Victory Company. Ayolah, kekhawatiran ayah itu melukai harga diriku. Kalau masalah perusahaan ayah, ayah hanya perlu duduk manis dan biarkan laporan keuntungan itu mengalir di meja kerja ayah" Sehun tersenyum kecil._

" _Dan sekali lagi ku tegaskan. Aku akan menikahi pemuda ini, jadi ... berlaku baiklah padanya dan jangan berani menyentuhnya. Dia milik ku"_

.

.

.

"Oh tuhan, dia benar-benar keren"

"Ya, kau terlihat sangat memujanya saat ini" Kyungsoo mendengus.

Luhan menatap pemuda didepannya kesal "Ya. Aku sangat sangat sangat memujanya"

"Jadi, apa kalian benar-benar akan menikah? Dia bilang akan menikahi mu kan?" Kini Kyungsoo menatap Luhan tertarik sambil mengambil cemilan. Mereka kini tengah berada di kamar Luhan di lantai tiga restoran.

"Aku tidak yakin ... ia tidak membahas apa-apa lagi. Kau tau setelah makan malam menegangkan itu aku minta antar kesini. Aku merasa canggung bermalam dengannya"

"Oh, kasian sekali"

"Apa?"

"Kau tau ia sangat terobsesi dengan tubuh mu kan? Ku pikir ia akan minta jatah dulu sebelum mengantar mu kesini"

Mata rusa itu membola, bibir mungilnya menyeringai "Kau pikir kami tidak sempat?"

"Hm?"

...

 **Flashback**

Mobil yang ditumpangi Sehun dan Luhan baru saja keluar dari mansion Oh. Luhan menatap Sehun canggung mengingat bagaimana pria ini begitu mempertahankannya didepan keluarga besarnya. Oh Tuhan ... bagaimana aku bisa berpaling darinya kalau seperti ini, yah ... walaupun aku tidak ada niatan berpaling, tapi tetap saja kan ... Argh! Membuatku ingin berteriak saja!

"Kau lapar?"

"O-oh ... tidak. Eum? Ti-tidak"

Sehun menatap Luhan bingung, lalu tersenyum kecil sambil mengacak surainya gemas "Maaf tadi membuatmu tidak nyaman"

"Ti-tidak! Bi-biasa saja"

"Syukurlah kau tidak terganggu"

Luhan menunduk ragu, ia ingin berterimakasih, ia ingin mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Sehun dan sangat tersentuh dengan pembelaan lelaki itu padanya.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang tengah menatapnya diam-diam.

"Ada apa?" Ujarnya bingung.

Luhan membersihkan tenggorokannya sejenak, lalu menatap mobil didepan mereka melaju dengan kecepatan stabil.

"Terimakasih"

"Ya?"

"Ma-maksudku, terimakasih sudah memperjuangkan ku didepan keluarga mu dan a-aku mencintai mu Sehun-ah"

Luhan menghela nafas lega dan menatap Sehun karena ia belum mendapat jawaban dari lelaki itu. dan- WHAT!

Seringai sialan itu!

Ish! Dasar ahjusssi mesum sialaaan!

Ini memalukan!

Tidak- ini tidak memalukan Luhan. Kau tau bagaimana harga dirinya saat mempertahankan mu didepan keluarganya kan! Ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding perjuangan Ahjussi mesum sialan yang sialnya ku cintai ini kan? Iya! Jangan egois rusa bodoh!

Aku boleh menciumnya sekarang kan?

Bibirnya nampak menggoda- Whutt! Dia baru saja menjilat bibir bawahnya sialan! Itu sangat seksi dan-

Luhan melirik mata Sehun yang tengah menatap jalanan didepannya santai sambil tersenyum kecil.

Luhan tidak tau apa yang ia lakukan saat ini, tapi sabuk pengamannya sudah ia lepas tanpa sadar dan kini ia tengah melumat bibir Oh Sehun.

Sehun mengejang kaget saat mendapat lumatan tiba-tiba dari Luhan, ia memeluk pinggang Luhan dengan satu tangan dan satu tangan lagi memegang stir mobil. Matanya membola antara kaget menatap mata rusa yang kini terpejam erotis atau menatap jalanan didepannya.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang, antara kaget dan gairah atau perasaan membuncah saat ia begitu jatuh cinta pada Luhan.

Hngh! Mmh

"Lu-luhan mmh sshh shayang- tha-tapi ini maahh masih dijalan dan aku se- emhh! Mmm chhpp chhhp"

Persetan, pikir Sehun dan semakin mendekap Luhan dengan satu tangannya dan membiarkan Luhan menguasai bibirnya.

Sehun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat jalanan dan Gotcha! Ia menemukan taman dan persetan dengan peraturan, ia berbelok dan memasukan mobilnya kejalanan taman kota itu.

Dan Luhan sudah berada dipangkuannya.

Ia merutuki tingkah Luhan yang tidak tau tempat dan dirinya yang terangsang sejak satu sentuhan kecil itu tadi.

Sadarkah kau kalau dirimu pernah melakukan hal yang sama bahkan membuat Luhan menabrak truk makanan.

Ia menggerang saat Luhan mengecup lehernya, dan ia harus berkonsentrasi menyembunyikan lokasi mobilnya agar tidak dilihat orang, mobil itu akhirnya berhenti ditempat yang lebih gelap, lebih tepatnya Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya dibawa pohon sakura yang daunnya masih kecoklatan. Plus gelap.

"Hngh-"

Cup

Cup

Cup

Sehun menggeram menerima rangsangan bertubi-tubi dari kekasih mungilnya.

Nakal.

Tapi Sehun merasa bahagia, ia mendekap Luhan dengan kedua tangannya.

Luhan semakin melumat bibir Sehun, kedua tangannya kini bahkan telah menangkup pipi lelaki itu.

"Aaah"

Luhan melepaskan bibir mereka, ia menatap Sehun masih dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan benang saliva yang masih menggantung diantara keduanya.

"Kau yang memulai sayang"

Sehun mengusap kening Luhan dan mengecupnya.

Luhan masih diam terengah dan menatap Sehun.

Dengan tatapan polosnya yang hanya bisa dilihat Sehun.

Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan yang menempel padanya.

Syut!

Ia melepas sabuk pengaman dan Luhan tersenyum kecil.

Ia tau, ia telah membangunkan singa lapar didalam sana.

Luhan kembali tersenyum melepas kancing kemeja Sehun dan mengecup pemuda itu. Ia tidak akan berbicara, ia hanya akan mendesah. Ini terlalu memalukan, dan ia terlalu panas oleh gairah.

Saat masih asik mengecupi tubuh bagian depan Sehun, Luhan sudah merasakan desakan dibawahnya yang menendang bokongnya dari tadi.

Oh, dear ... manisnya ...

"Sudah tidak sabar, hm?"

"Hmm" Sehun menggeram.

Dan Sebelum lelaki itu bertindak, Luhan berdiri sambil bertumpu pada lututnya diantara satu paha Sehun. Luhan melepas resleting celana dan ikat pinggang lalu menurunkannya.

Sehun mengangkat pahanya untuk memudahkan Luhan melepas celananya, satu tangannya berpegangan pada pegangan mobil.

"Hhh! Engh"

Ayolah, sejak kapan Sehun jadi ribut mendesah begini?

Bokong telanjang Luhan duduk di pahanya dan pemuda itu mengocok kejantanannya dengan dua tangan. DENGAN CARA SANGAT MENGGEMASKAN!

Aaaah!

Seperti pose berdoa atau memohon.

Ayolah Luhan! kau hanya akan membuat pikiranku semakin kotor bahkan saat kita nanti berdoa bersama digereja!

Sehun membantu melepas kemeja Luhan dan mulai menggoda tubuh bagian atas pemuda itu.

Luhan mendongak saat Sehun menjilati lehernya.

Ia mengecup bibir Sehun lalu menunduk menatap kejantanan Sehun yang mulai berkedut.

Ia mengarahkan kejantanannya dengan kejantanan Sehun dan membuat dua batangan itu saling berciuman.

Luhan menggeram nyaman dan ketagihan.

Ia mulai memainkan dua kejantanan itu dan saling menggesekan ujungnya.

Mereka berdua menggeram saat merasakan sengatan listrik yang begitu menyengat, membuat mereka terbangun dan menggeram nyaman.

"Hhhn, ini gila"

Dengan keadaan sempit dan Sehun duduk dan Luhan dipangkuannya, memudahkan kedua penis mereka saling bertemu.

Sehun mulai meremas bokong Luhan dan memasukan jari-jarinya pada lubang sempit itu saat Luhan memainkan penis mereka.

Ini sangat nikmat!

Luhan menempelkan ujung penis mereka, mendorong penis Sehun dengan penisnya, menggesek bola kembar Sehun dengan batangannya dan menggenggam kejantangan mereka berdua berdempetan dan mengocoknya.

(Entah aku harus menulis CROT atau BYUR!)

Cairan putih pekat menyembur membasahi perut mereka dari milik keduanya.

Sehun mendesah dan menggeram dan mendesah dan menggeram menikmati klimaksnya.

Begitu pula Luhan.

"Hhhnn! Uugh! Sehun-hh"

Sehun membuka matanya dan tersenyum saat Luhan mendesah.

Ia telah menyentuk titik kenikmatan pemuda itu.

Sehun mengocok lubang Luhan dengan jarinya membuat pemuda diatasnya menggelinjang keenakan penuh dengan gairah.

Sehun junior kembali terbangun saat telinganya tadi berfokus pada desahan Luhan.

"M-mmh-masuki aku Sehun"

"Yes, My Lord" Lelaki itu mengangkat pinggang Luhan membuat Luhan bergetar saat jari Sehun keluar dari dalam Lubangnya. Sehun mengarahkan Lubang pemuda itu kearah penis tegannya dan- JLEB!

Sehun dan Luhan terdiam sebentar menikmati penyatuan mereka "Aku akan bergerak"

"Lakukan"

Sehun menggenjot lubang Luhan dengan tangannya memegangi tubuh pemuda itu takut mungkin saja Luhan cidera karena tempat mereka yang lumayan rumit.

Sedangkan Luhan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun dan menyandarkan dadanya didada Sehun, membiarkan Lelaki dibawahnya ini yang menguasai permainan.

Bunyi daging bertubrukan dan becek terdengar bersahutan dengan desahan dua orang yang berada didalam mobil, menemani malam erotis di taman kota Seoul kala itu.

Ayolah, mereka tidak akan berhenti hanya dengan dua kali klimaks kan?

Tentu saja.

Oh Tuhan ... seseorang tolong hentikan ini!

Ini ...

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dua orang itu klimaks!

Jangan jadikan akhir permainan ini dengan angka genap.

Sehun besok kau harus bekerja!

Luhan!

Sadarlah bayi rusa kecil ku! Besok mungkin- ah tidak- kau mungkin saja tidak bisa jalan satu minggu bodoh!

Ah-

Terserah kalian!

Sehun terengah saat klimaks ke-lima mereka, ia mengusap keringat dikeningnya dengan lengan dan menatap Luhan yang pingsan di bawahnya.

Eh- pingsan?

Sejak kapan dia pingsan?

"Uuuh ... " Luhan membuka sedikit matanya yang redup karena lelah.

Sehun mendesah lega dan mengecup kening Luhan sayang "Tidurlah sayang"

Sehun merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri, lagi-lagi ia telah menyakiti orang ia cintai _"Sial, seharusnya tadi kudengarkan saja malaikat setan yang dari tadi mengoceh"_

End Flashback

...

"Hey"

"...han"

"...adarlah b...oh"

PUK!

"AH!" Luhan memekik kaget menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

"Kenapa kau melamun! Kau tidak mendengarkan aku dari tadi cerita huh?"

"Ah maaf, apa tadi- Jongin kalah taruhan dan berakhir menari telanjang?"

PLAK!

"AW!"

"Tidak hanya ..."

.

.

.

"Oh- sudah tengah malam dan Jongin sudah menunggu dibawah"

Luhan mendesah kesal "Aku ingin lihat, seandainya saja aku bisa berjalan dengan normal"

"Jangan lupa vidio untuk ku Soo-ya"

"Huh, kalau bisa ya"

"Eum, bye. Selamat bersenang-senang. Aaaah! Kuharap bokong ku tidak sakit! Aku ingin melihat DJ Butterfly! Sialaaan!"

"Cih! Bilang saja kau khawatir kalau Sehun mu itu ternyata ke club malam ini kan?"

"MWO? Tentu saja tidak, ia sedang ada urusan pekerjaan di luar negeri. Ia tidak akan berbohong pada ku"

"Terserah, aku akan mengabari kalau-kalau aku melihat Sehun di club nanti"

"Chk, tidak mungkin" Luhan mendengus Sebal. Tapi tetap tersenyum saat Kyungsoo melambai untuk menutup pintu.

Luhan melirik jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam, ia mengambil remote mematikan lampu dan memasukan dirinya kedalam selimut.

Sebelum tidur Luhan berdoa "Ya tuhan, aku merindukan Sehun yang jauh dibelahan negeri lain. Walaupun malam ini aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya, paling tidak datangkanlah dirinya kedalam mimpi ku. Dengan cara yang Erotis, kumohon"

...

Didalam mimpi, Luhan melihat Sehun dan Jongin dipanggung, memakai kemeja putih dengan kancing terbuka dan menari erotis basah-basahan.

Sialan.

Dia sangat seksi.

Aku ingin menyentuhnya.

Tapi sungguh sulit dijangkau.

Ia berada dipanggung megah dan aku berada dibangku penonton dengan penonton lainnya.

Ah sial.

Mimpi sialan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

...

EXTRA

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya kaget, astaga ... mimpi apa itu tadi. Sehun dan Jongin menari stripthease? Cih! Sialan, kenapa banyak sekali penontonnya.

 **Flashback**

"Ah maaf, apa tadi- Jongin kalah taruhan dan berakhir menari telanjang?"

PLAK!

"AW!"

"Tidak hanya ... " Kyungsoo mendekat dan berbisik "Ia menari stripthease, dengan celana ketat dan kemeja putih basah yang kancingnya terbuka"

"Wow, lalu?"

"Yap, dia akan menari saat acara puncang pesta perayaan ulang tahun Sera"

"Aku ingin menontonnya, kupikir bocah hitam itu tidak bisa menari"

"Kupikir ia penari yang handal"

"Hah?"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kau tau kalau ia penari handal"

Kyungsoo memerah, dan menatap kearah lain.

"Jangan bilang- kalian pacaran? Dia sekarang sudah jadi belok? What?"

"Waktu itu kecelakaan, dan yaaah ... berlanjut sampai sekarang"

"wow! Ini baru WOW!"

Ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar, pemuda bermata bulat itu tersenyum kecil "Ia sudah dibawah, aku harus pergi"

 **End Flashback**

Luhan mengacak surainya "Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan hubungan Kyungsoo dan hitam jong itu! hah! Dan sialnya kenapa ia harus menari stripthease dengan Sehun?"

Agh! Mimpi sialan!


	9. Chapter 9

**EROTIC NIGHTMARE**

 **Chapter sembilan**

 **...**

 **Write by BeibiEXOl**

 **Plagiat? Go to the hell!**

.

.

.

Dasom tidak tau apa yang ia lakukan ini benar atau salah.

Ia hanya melakukan apa yang diinginkan oleh orang yang lebih berkuasa dibanding dirinya. Seharusnya kalian tau, ia hanya seorang perempuan tidak berdaya yang tidak ada untungnya dilahirkan di keluarga bangsawan Oh.

"Unni, apa ini tidak apa-apa?"

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, lagi pula Tuan Oh mengizinkannya"

Tuan Oh, tidak ... Tuan Oh kali ini bukan Kakaknya yang kejam dan tampan, melainkan Tuan Oh, Ayah jahat yang kejam dan mengerikan.

"Apa yang akan Unni lakukan padanya? Kalau Oppa ku sampai tau, ia tidak akan segan untuk membunuh mu"

Victoria tertawa sinis "Maka dari itu aku meminta mu untuk tutup mulut. Rencana ini akan berakhir dengan mulus dan dirimu hanya perlu menjadi penonton dari sini, bocah"

Dasom menelan ludah kering, ia menatap nanar Victoria yang nampak seperti jelmaan iblis wanita.

Apa yang ia lakukan ini benar?

Tidak.

Ini salah.

Sejak awal ia telah salah.

Seharusnya ia tidak menuruti keinginan Ayahnya dan Victoria untuk menjebak Luhan.

...

 **Flashback**

Awalnya Oh Kyuhyun membuat jalan untuk Sehun pergi ke Amerika dengan membuat suatu keadaan dimana ia harus pergi untuk mengatur sendiri perusahaan cabangnya.

Kyuhyun memiliki informasi dari mata-matanya kalau Sehun punya niat untuk menguasai Victory Company atau lebih tepatnya Luhan akan menerima saham pada Victory Company.

Ia berang karena Sehun begitu bodoh mempercayakan perusahaan sebesar Victory kepada Luhan yang hanya pemuda biasa.

Dan sebelum saham, ah tidak ... Kyuhyun bukannya mempermasalahkan saham Victory itu, setitik saham itu hanyalah awal dimana kelak Luhan mungkin saja akan terus menggerogoti keuntungan milik anaknya. Mungkin saja anaknya yang cinta mati itu akan menyerahkan segalanya kepada Luhan dan melupakannya. Begitulah pikir Kyuhyun.

Dan semuanya menjadi mudah saat calon menantunya yang asli memberi rencana gemilang.

'Rencana menghancurkan Luhan'

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum keji saat memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan menantunya itu, yang pasti 'Rencana yang berujung, Sehun akan membuang Luhan'

Ia bahkan menyuruh anak perempuan tidak bergunanya untuk membantu rencana Victoria, setidaknya Dasom tidak melulu menyebalkan, bukan?

Begitulah pikirnya.

Rencana ini akan berhasil.

Begitulah yang ia yakini.

...

" _Kumohon datang Oppa, Oppa bisa mengajak teman-teman Oppa. Aku akan menunggu mu, ne"_

Sedangkan Dasom, dengan mini dress navy mewah tengah memasang senyum palsu.

Hari ini ulang tahunnya, dan dirayakan di club mewah.

Ia mengundang teman-temannya dan tentunya Luhan.

Dasom menatap Luhan yang tersenyum lebar padanya, pemuda mungil itu bahkan memberinya kado Kalung Cartier.

Dan seorang pemuda menariknya, memaksanya keluar dari Club.

"Luhan Oppa, tolong aku!" Dasom berteriak kearah Luhan yang tengah menatapnya.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek, apa yang kau lakukan!" Pekiknya panik saat pemuda asing itu terus menariknya. Ia menatap takut Luhan yang tengah berlari kearahnya dengan raut khawatir.

Luhan berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangannya saat mereka berada disamping gedung club yang sepi.

"Apa-apaan kau! Lepaskan dia, atau ku panggi polisi!"

Pemuda asing itu menatap Luhan dan menyeringai.

Dasom ingin berteriak saat pemuda asing lain berdiri dibelakang Luhan dan memukul tengkuk pemuda itu.

Astaga ...

Ini benar-benar salah.

Tubuh Luhan dimasukan kedalam mobil oleh dua orang pria asing. Satu pemuda yang menariknya dan satu lagi yang memukul tengkuk Luhan.

Tangan Dasom gemetaran, namun ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menghampiri mobil tersebut sebelum mobil itu membawa Luhan pergi entah kemana.

"Nona Dasom tidak perlu ikut, kami yang akan membereskannya mulai saat ini" Ucap satu pemuda lagi yang sejak tadi ada dimobil di kursi kemudi. Kali ini Dasom mengenalnya, dia adalah pemuda yang bekerja untuk Victoria.

"A-aku ikut"

"Anda tidak perlu ikut, lagi pula nanti bukanlah acara yang seharusnya anda lihat kan" Pemuda itu menyeringai aneh. Dasom mencoba menelan ludahnya susah payah dan menatap mantap pemuda keji didepannya "Bagaimana pun aku juga berperan dalam rencana ini. Biarkan aku ikut"

"Baiklah kalau itu mau anda, silahkan masuk"

Mobil tersebut menuju kesebuah gedung yang masih dalam tahap kontruksi. Semua ini benar-benar berjalan mulus, hah ... tentu saja, yang merencanakan inikan Ayahnya dan si Victoria itu. ah ... apa yang harus ku lakukan.

"Sekali lagi saya peringatkan. Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa nona muda seperti mu tonton"

.

.

.

Ini seperti neraka, Luhan tidak tau lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Ia terbangun dengan dengan tubuh yang terasa sakit, saat ia sadar ia sudah berada disebuah ruangan kosong dengan ranjang besar berwarna putih dan lampu sorot.

Tiga orang pria bertopeng tengah menatapnya seperti predator haus darah. Ini mengerikan, saat salah satu dari mereka mendekat kearahnya. Dan sialnya tubuhnya terasa panas, sangat panas dan menyesakan.

Astaga ...

Ini pasti karena cairan yang disuntikan ketubuhnya tadi ... obat perangsang kah?

Ia tidak boleh hilang kesadaran.

Ia tidak boleh mengkhianati Sehun. Tuhan ... apa yang harus ku lakukan.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali mencoba meraih sedikit kesadaran dari dalam dirinya.

Saat ia mulai menerima rangsangan dari pria bertopeng.

Tidak.

Grep!

Ini dia, anting yang berbetuk sepeti paku ini.

Benar!

Pertama-tama ia harus sadar.

Dengan sekuat tenaga dan kesadaran yang nyaris habis. Luhan menarik antingnya kasar, ia bahkan tidak bisa membuka pengait anting hingga lubang tindikannya robek.

Ini masih belum cukup mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Bodohnya diriku, bukannya aku sadar yang ada aku akan mati ...

"SIAL! DIA MEMOTONG NADINYA! APA YANG HARUS KITA LAKUKAN?!"

"Tidak ada yang bisa kalian lakukan" Suara asing memasuki kamar dan berjalan mendekati tubuh Luhan yang terkulai lemas.

"Bodohnya dirimu" Bisiknya ditelinga Luhan. Luhan membuka matanya dan mengerjap pelan.

"Kau ... datang"

Pemuda didepannya diam.

"Maafkan aku" Luhan menggenggam tangan itu dan jatuh pingsan karena kehilangan banyak darah.

.

.

.

"Tuan, apa anda baik-baik saja?"

Sehun menatap Seulgi tajam "Bagaimana bisa- aku baru mengetahui ia terluka- tiga hari setelah kejadian" Ujarnya menahan luapan amarah yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Mereka tengah berada bandara, Sehun melepas dasinya kasar sambil berjalan tergesa menuju mobil jemputan mereka.

"Tuan Muda Luhan baik-baik saja sekarang, ia juga sudah boleh pulang kerumah. Maafkan kelalaian saya tuan, kru kami tidak ada yang tau tentang kecelakaan itu, dan sialnya informasi dari pihak korea tidak sampai ketelinga saya"

"Tutup mulut mu brengsek, atau aku juga akan membunuh mu seperti tikus kotor itu"

Seulgi menunduk takut, tentu saja! Semua terjadi begitu cepat dan datang begitu tiba-tiba, rasanya seperti mereka tengah duduk di meja makan outdoor untuk makan siang sambil menikmati cuaca cerah yang indah lalu tiba-tiba tanpa adanya awan hitam mereka tersambar oleh petir!

Salah satu bawahannya ada yang berkhianat dan menutupi kasus penculikan Luhan ketelinganya hingga tiga hari, ia tidak akan tau apapun kalau saja Jackson tidak menanyakan kabar Sehun.

Selama mereka di Amerika, semua baik-baik saja, walaupun Sehun sempat panik tidak mendapat jawaban telpon dari Luhan seharian penuh, tapi akhirnya Luhan menjawab telponnya, mereka berhubungan seperti tidak pernah terjadi masalah karena Luhan tidak memberitau Sehun perihal kasus penculikan itu.

Tapi, sayangnya tidak ada satupun yang menyadarinya.

Mereka pikir dengan menunda informasi tentang Luhan ini, mungkin masalah – mungkin saja tidak akan lebih parah.

Tapi mereka salah.

Sehun adalah bom waktu.

Hanya menunggu dirinya akan meledak dan menghancurkan segalanya.

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki gedung apartement Luhan diiringi Seulgi.

"Tuan"

Jackson dan dua bawahannya menyambut dengan wajah gelap.

Sehun mendengus jengah dan tanpa aba-aba satu kepalan tangannya meluncur begitu saja diwajah Jackson.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya saat ini, jadi ku harap kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan, brengsek"

"Saya mengerti tuan"

"Dan kau, pastikan sialan ini tidak membuat kesalahan" Sehun menatap Seulgi tajam.

"Baik tuan"

Sebelum melangkah memasuki apartement Luhan, Sehun berkata pada para bawahannya dengan aura gelap hingga seorangpun tidak ada yang berani mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Mereka yang berani menentangku akan merasakan penderitaan yang lebih buruk dari kematian"

Setelah sosok Sehun menghilang, hanya tersisa orang-orangnya yang masih berdiri kaku. Mereka yang sejak tadi bergetar ketakutan seakan membeku tak berkutik.

Beberapa orang yang ada disini bersumpah dalam hati mereka. Mereka tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi.

Seulgi menatap Jackson getir "Ini baru permulaan"

"Sebentar lagi mungkin akan ada pembantaian"

"Ya. Segera hubungi rekan-rekan hebat kita dan mari kita buat pelajaran untuk mereka yang sudah meremehkan kita- para 'bayangan' Oh Sehun" Seulgi menyeringai keji. Siapapun yang mengenal wanita ramah ini mungkin tidak lagi mengenalinya saat ini.

Dengan aura gelap Jackson melangkah "Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang mengerikan itu lagi"

"Cih. Kau pun sama mengerikannya"

"Aku tidak menyangka, bos akan mengeluarkan monster-monster ganas itu lagi"

"Tentu saja. Tuan muda Lu adalah seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi bos kita"

"Dan tentu saja kita harus melindungi apapun milik penyelamat kita"

Apapun yang dipikirkan Seulgi maupun Jackson, kita tidak tau. Tapi yang pasti, mereka adalah salah satu dari orang-orang setia Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

Luhan yang tengah bergelut di dapur yang dipenuhi berbagai macam bahan makanan tersenyum kecil saat mendengar suara seseorang yang memasuki apartement.

"Kau datang lebih awal Hyung? Aku baru ingin menata makanannya, kemarilah dan bantu aku- Sehun?!"

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Long time no see XiaoLu"

Ditengah rasa kagetnya, Luhan berusaha memulihkan rasa terkejutnya dan menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya "Sehun, kau pulang lebih awal" Ujarnya dengan nada ceria yang tenrdengar sedikit dipaksakan.

"Yo!" Luhan keluar dari lingkaran dapur dan memeluk hangat kekasihnya.

Sehun, dengan semua kemarahan dan ketakutan yang berkecamuk didalam kepalanya menyambut dengan hangat pelukan Luhan "Aku merindukan mu Rusa Nakal"

Beberapa saat setelah pelukan mereka terlepas Sehun memandangi wajah pemuda yang membuatnya panik setengah mati itu dalam. Ujung bibirnya membiru, keningnya memar kemerahan, pergelangan tangannya terdapat jejak ikatan tali yang diikat dengan kasar dan yang lebih mirisnya ia melihat lubang tindikan telinga Luhan sebelah kiri diplester karena robek, terdapat mark disekitar pundaknya. Benar-benar miris dan menyakitkan.

Rasanya sangat menyesakan.

"Haaah! Lihatlah wajah tertekan Ahjussi ini. Apa ini baru pertama kali bagi mu melihat penampilan pemuda babak belur huh?" Luhan merengut kesal mencubit kedua pipi Sehun.

Luhan menatap manik obsidian milik Sehun, dadanya bergetar takut.

Kenapa ia menjadi setakut ini? bukankah disini a yang menjadi korban? Tapi, kenapa Luhan merasa Sehunlah yang menjadi korban disini?

"S-sehun ... a-aku minta maaf"

Tidak ada jawaban, Luhan memeluk erat tubuh Sehun, berharap perasaan gelisahnya dapat tersalurkan "Sehun katakan sesuatu. Katakan apapun asal jangan diam seperti ini"

Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan dengan singkat, lalu ia memegang pundak mungil itu sambil menatap sang kekasih dengan tatapan teduh "Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa? Aku diam karena aku ingin mendengar mu" Ujarnya lembut mengusap bibir Luhan.

"Hiks ... aku tidak tau harus bilang apa. Hiks! Uhuuu! Beberapa hari ini aku selalu berpikir, aku menyusun kata-kata untuk menjelaskan pada mu. Tapi ... hiks ... aku takut Sehun ... aku ketakutan kalau kau marah padaku ... aku tidak ingin kau merasa terkhianati oleh ku! maaf kan aku! Aku memang bodoh tidak berguna. Hiks! Jika- jika kau ingin meninggalkan ku sekarang ... aku- aku tidak akan membencimu ... ini semua salah ku. Aku sudah membohongi mu dan mmenyebabkan masalah"

"OPPA! Ini semua salah ku! aku yang menyuruh Luhan Oppa untuk merahasiakan kedatangannya kepestaku. Aku akan menerima hukuman dari mu, kau tidak perlu memaafkan ku!"

Luhan menatap Dasom kaget, memang satu hari yang lalu gadis menyedihkan itu menginap di apartementnya karena sudah di-usir. Luhan menarik hingus yang tadi juga keluar bersama air matanya.

"Se-sehun, ini tidak sepenuhnya salahnya. Dia dipaksa oleh ayahnya. Lihatlah! Dasom sekarang bahkan penampilannya sama babak-belurnya dengan ku. ja-jadi ..."

"A-aku mencintai mu ... maafkan aku"

"Hiks ..." Luhan tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan apapun lagi. Yang ia lakukan hanya menangis seperti perempuan dihadapan Sehun.

' _Tamatlah sudah. Sehun pasti membenciku sekarang. Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar'_

"Luhan" Sehun menangkup wajah yang penuh air mata itu lembut, lalu mengusapnya pelan "Aku sangat lega saat melihat kau menyambutku dengan senyuman, kau berbicara dengan normal dan kau masih mencintai ku. Jadi, jangan menangis. Karena aku sangat mencintai mu dan aku tidak suka melihatmu sedih. Oke?"

"Sehun.." Luhan membuka tangannya bersiap menerima pelukan.

Sehun menghela nafas, menatap wajah menggemasakan kekasihnya yang berderai air mata, seperti bayi rusa yang tengah terperangkap di ranting "Tesenyumlah yang lebar maka aku akan memeluk"

Luhan memberikan senyuman kelewat lebar yang membuat Sehun tertawa geli.

"Hey, aku sudah tersenyum lebar sampai rahangku sakit, jadi kapan kau akan memeluk ku?"

GREP

Sehun memeluk erat tubuh Luhan dan menghirup aroma familiar yang begitu ia dambakan, ia memberi kecupan ringan ditengkuk Luhan membuat si empunya bergetar karena geli "Hey- hmpp- ngh"

Tentu saja ini tidak berakhir hanya dengan kecupan.

Lidah Sehun dengan liar mencoba melilit lidah Luhan "Hnggh akh-"

Ciuman terhenti, namun wajah Sehun masih beberapa centi dengan wajah Luhan "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja-"

"Tidak- tidak! Tidak ! aku baik baik saja, aku hanya kaget" Luhan menggeleng panik, lalu menarik tegkuk Sehun dan memberikan lelaki itu ciuman panas.

Tidak terlalu mendominasi, namun hangat dan membara.

"Ngh"

Wajah keduanya memerah karena gairah, mata mereka saling merasuki satu sama lain "O-oh? Dasom!" Luhan menatap sekeliling mendapati Dasom yang sudah berada didekat pintu keluar.

Dengan wajah merah karena malu, gadis itu tersenyum canggung "O-Oh- kalian lanjutkan saja- a-aku akan kelua-"

Biip biip biip

Suara password dan pintu yang terbuka mengalihakan pandangan tiga orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Aku masuuk! Oh- Dasom? Apa yang kau lakukan didepan pintu?"

Xiumin tersenyum lebar "Bagaimana dengan makanannya? Aku membawa Jongdae untuk membantu" Ujarnya tersenyum lebar, disusul Jongdae yang membawa kereta makanan untuk meletakan bentou nantinya.

"Ha- hai Xiu- Jongdae"

Dua pemuda itu menatap Luhan dan Sehun bergantian.

"A-apa aku datang diwaktu yang tidak pas?"

Sehun bangkit terlebih dahulu dan menatap Xiumin dengan wajah biasanya "Sama sekali tidak. Ku dengar kalian sedang menyiapkan bekal untuk amal? Silahkan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian" Sehun memberikan senyum ramahnya. _"Sangat pas malah. Karena jika aku tidak dihentikan mungkin aku tidak akan sadar dan menyetubuhi Luhan disini, sekarang dalam keadaan tubuhnya yang masih rapuh"_ Batinnya pahit.

Luhan yang baru saja menyembuhkan diri dari rasa salah tingkah atau – um .. gairah tadi berdehem untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya. Ia menatap Sehun, menunggu perintah apa yang akan diberikan oleh lelaki itu.

Sehun melirik kearah Xiumin dan Jongdae yang sudah mulai bergelut didapur, lalu Dasom yang entah kenapa mengikuti dua orang itu.

Sehun meraih kedua tangan Luhan dan menciumnya lembut.

"Sehun"

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, tidak perlu terburu-buru. Kejadian ini memang belum sepenuhnya selesai jadi kita akan melaluinya sedikit-demi-sedikit, okey?" Sehun tersenyum lembut, mencoba menenangkan perasaan gelisah Luhan.

"Kejadian ini sama sekali belum selesai. Apalagi Ayah dan Victory Company yang ikut terlibat didalamnya. Aku tidak mungkin membahas itu untuk saat ini. luhan terlihat begitu khawatir. Aku tidak boleh menambah beban pikirannya" Batin Sehun lalu mengecup kening Luhan "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan mengurus semuanya jadi jangan pikirkan apapun, oke? Kau bisa kembali memasak dengan mereka" Sehun mengacak surai Luhan gemas.

Raut wajah khawatir Luhan berubah menjadi lega, ia mengecup pipi Sehun dan berlari kecil menuju dapur, berbincang dengan teman-temannya menanyakan masalah kemasan dan tambahan makanan.

Sehun menonton kegiatan Luhan yang asik menyusun makanan kedalam kotak bentou, pemuda itu tersenyum senang sambil beberapa kali memasukan beberapa potong sosis gurita kedalam mulutnya.

"Aaaaaaaaah~"

Sehun dari balik counter kitchen mendekat sambil membuka mulutnya dan melahap makanan yang diberikan oleh Luhan.

Dari sisi lain Dason antara geli dan lega melihat tingkah Sehun dengan Luhan. Ini sangat langka melihat Oppa-nya yang kaku itu sangat terbuka kepada orang lain.

DEG!

Tatapan mereka bertemu membuat Dasom merinding ketakutan, rasanya seperti ada hawa dingin yang menyengat tubuhnya.

"Apa kau lapar, mau aku siapkan makanan untuk mu?" Luhan memecah kristal tembus pandang Sehun yang hampir mengenai jantung adik malangnya.

"Hm, boleh" Sehun menatap Luhan memuja dan menyambut kotak bentou mungil dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Tanpa sadar ia tidak melihat Luhan yang sudah tidak lagi berada di dapur.

Setelah membuka kotak bentou kedua, Sehun menatap sekitar dan tidak menemukan Luhan dimanapun.

"Yuuhoooo! Aku membawa lima orang kelaparan lagi kesini"

Sehun hampir tersedak sosis gurita saat melihat lima bawahannya berdiri berjejer dengan rapi dihadapannya dengan wajah sepucat mayat.

"Aku penasaran kenapa tidak melihat Seulgi disini. Jadi aku mencarinya diluar. Beruntung kami bertemu di depan lobby, mereka nampak pucat, sepertinya belum makan jadi aku mengundang mereka kesini. Tee-hee"

" _Kenapa kalian kembali kesini! Bukankah aku memerintahkan kalian untuk mengurus masalah Ayah dan Victoria secepatnya!" –Sehun_

" _Tuan muda Lu mengatakan kalau kau ingin kami kemari. Apa aku salah? Hm .. sepertinya aku tertipu" -Jackson_

" _Maafkan aku bos! Uhuhu! Tapi aku kelaparan. Aku bahkan baru sadar aku belum makan semenjak kita di amerika sebelum Tuan Muda Lu menyebutkan kata 'Bentou' dan maafkan aku yang memanfaatkan ketidakpekaan mu Jackson. Tee-hee" –Seulgi_

" _Ka-kami tidak tau apa-apa. Kamu bersumpah!" Tiga orang bawahan Jackson._

"Apa yang kalian tunggu, cepat makanlah ... kami punya banyak stok berlebih" Xiumin tersenyum lebar menyodorkan masing-masing kotak bentou kepada lima orang dewasa itu.

"Maaf kalau tampilannya kekanakan, kami sengaja membuatnya karena isi pantinya memang anak-anak semua" Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Ti-tidak perlu Luhan-ah ... kami akan segera pergi" Seulgi tersenyum miris, ia bahkan tidak sadar berbicara dengan nada formal, bertabrakan dengan panggilan informalnya dengan Luhan biasanya.

"Kenapa kau menolak? Luhan sudah baik hati menawarkan makanan pada kalian. Jadi- cepat-makan"

Glup!

"Ka-kalau begitu ... selamat makan"

.

.

.

TBC

...

Omake

...

Setelah selesai makan

Semua bentou sudah dipack dan disusun dikereta makanan, Xiumin dan Jongdae pergi untuk memasukannya kedalam mobil.

Kini didapur hanya ada Luhan dan Sehun.

Luhan tengan memasukan berbagai macam coklat dan manisan kedalam kotak berukuran seedang, sedangkan Sehun memandangi gerak-gerik kekasihnya itu geli.

"Berapa banyak kau sudah memakan coklat-coklat itu?"

"Eh? Bagaimana kau bisa tau aku memakan coklat-coklat ini"

"Kau penasaran?"

"Eum"

"Kemarilah"

Luhan mendekati Sehun "Ah! Ya! jangan tiba-tiba begitu"

' _Astaga, dia benar-benar menggemaskan dengan bibir cemberut begitu'_

Luhan yang kini berada dipangkuan Sehun menatap sekeliling dan kearah langit-langit.

"Ada apa?"

"Ani, hanya mencari-cari apa kau meletakan cctv atau sesuatu"

"Oh! Ide bagus!"

"Yack! Berhenti bercanda"

"Baiklah, kembali ketopik. Ada satuhal yang membuatku sangat penasaran. Jadi mendekatlah"

Sehun menghisap bibir Luhan, lalu menjilatnya perlahan, ia menarik tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka "Hnggh hhhh"

Bunyi kecupan basah terdengar samar, lalu saliva yang membentang diantara keduanya menyadarkan Sehun kalau ia sangat merindukan suasana ini.

"Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan" Luhan berbisik lemah saat lidah Sehun bermain dilangit-langit bibit atasnya.

Beberapa detik setelahnya Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Luhan dalam.

"Ke-kenapa? Se-sehun- kita tidak bisa melakukannya disini, masih ada beberapa orang diruang tamu" Bisik Luhan dengan wajah memerah. Seulgi dan lainnya memilih makan diruang tamu depan tv karena dapurnya sangat penuh, ia tidak mungkin bercinta disini kan?!

"Ani, aku hanya penasaran. Kenapa coklat yang ada di gigi atas mu itu sangat sulit dihilangkan"

Eh?

Ap-apa?

Luhan menatap mengambil panci terdekat dan menatap pantulan gigi putihnya yang kontras dengan cokelat yang tersangkut diantara gusinya

Sial! Seharusnya coklat itu tidak dikunyah! COKELAT ITU DIEMUT SAMPAI MELELEH LUHAN! huhuhuu! Pria bodoh! Kenapa kau kunyah cokelatnya! Cokelat itu bukan kerupuk Luhan!

Sehun kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, lidahnya menggesek-gesek pada cokelat yang menyangkut digusi Luhan.

Beberapa saat sebelum Luhan pulih dari rasa malunya, Sehun sudah menuntaskan rasa penasarannya "Nah, sekarang tidak ada yang mengganggu pandanganku lagi. Ngomong-ngomong kau tadi makan cokelat yang rasa blackcurrent kan?" Sehun menyeringai bangga, karena ia tau ia benar melihat bungkusan cokelat rasa blackcurrent disisilain meja.

"DASAR AHJUSSI BODOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

TAAAANGKKKK!

...

.

.

.

...

Disisi lain, Seulgi dan Dasom.

"Aku tidak tau kalau hubungan pria dan pria bisa seseksi itu, Oppa melumat bibir Luhan Oppa. I-itu adalah pemandangan paling panas yang pernah kulihat. Aku tidak menyangka mereka se-bergairah itu" Dasom menutupi pipinya yang memerah.

Seulgi menatap remeh gadis didepannya sombong "hahh ... itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan pemandangan yang selama ini ku saksikan" Seulgi menggeleng mengingat tumpukan kejadian erotis Sehun dan Luhan yang menari dikepalanya.

"Di basement ..."

"Mobil"

"Kolam renang!"

"Dan yang paling epic adalah saat mereka habis bercinta saat di villa, waktu itu aku tidak baru saja mengetahui kalau pacar Bos adalah laki-laki dan saat itu tubuh Luhan yang ditutupi selimut dan pundaknya yang dipenuhi kiss-mark! Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya aku bersyukur pada tuhan aku tidak diberinya penyakit epilepsi! Kalau aku punya penyakit epilepsi mungkin saja aku sudah penuh dengan busaa-"/ "TAAAAAANK! / "Waaaaa!"

"DASAR AHJUSSI BODOOOOH!'

Dasom, Jackson dan tiga orang lainnya menatap kearah dapur, walaupun dapurnya tidak terlihat karena terhalang sebagian tembok.

PRAAAAAAANK

Semua orang selain Seulgi berdiri kaget.

Sedangkan Seulgi meminum tehnya santai.

'Pasti Bos menggoda Tuan muda lagi ...'

...

 **Omake END**

 **...**

.

.

.

SORRY TELAT UPDATE YA!

IA TAU KOK CHAPTER INI NGEBOSENIN!

GAADA ENA-ENA HOT-NYA LAGI!

And always typo, soalnya belum aku cek ulang. Mian miaaan

.,.

Seeyounextchapter

belum nemuin nama yang tepat untuk menggantikan BeibiEXOl atau BeibiHunHan.

3.322k


End file.
